La Tornade en manteau bleu paon
by Alis M.W. Ombrage
Summary: Après le sauvetage de la communauté magique américaine par un Thunderbird, la politique cruelle du MACUSA contre les animaux magiques n'est plus tenable. Percival Graves, miraculeusement sauvé des griffes de Grindelwald, aurait seulement préféré que Picquery n'embauche pas un magizoologiste possédant une valise pleine de créatures susceptibles de s'égayer dans sa ville.
1. Le fléau Lapapotte

**Notes avant de lire: je fais attention à respecter l'univers de J.K Rowling, mais j'ai quand même opéré quelques changements: le plus important pour bien comprendre le contexte de cette fanfic, c'est que Newt et Tina sont amis et rien de plus. Il n'y a donc pas eu entre eux la petite scène (par ailleurs super mignonne) de séparation devant le paquebot à la fin du film.**

 **Pour les noms propres, j'utilise surtout la nomenclature anglaise, quand il me semble qu'elle ne gêne pas la compréhension de l'histoire. Si cela vous dérange malgré tout, dites le moi en review et je mettrai des notes avec les noms français.**

 **Bonne lecture! ^^**

 **oOo**

 **Chapitre 1 : Le fléau Lapapotte.**

\- Cela suffit ! siffla Seraphina Picquery en jetant sèchement son exemplaire du New York Ghost sur la table du bureau des enquêtes prioritaires.

L'expert-communicant du MACUSA, Prétextat Babel, se tassa sur sa chaise et rentra la tête dans ses épaules, comme pour mieux essuyer l'énorme grain qui allait bientôt lui tomber dessus. Percival Graves, que la mine orageuse de la présidente ne décoiffait pas plus que cela, jeta un coup d'œil nonchalant à la première page du journal et ne fut guère surpris d'y trouver un long article de la dernière bête noire du MACUSA : Brigit Lapapotte.

 _LES RAVAGES DU MARCHE NOIR : LE MACUSA RESTE INACTIF_

\- Je ne tolérerai pas cela plus longtemps, tonna la présidente, la voix implacable. Des mois que nos ministères et nos aurors sont écorchés sur la place publique par la plume d'une commère qui s'est improvisée journaliste! Croit-elle que c'est en remettant en cause le dur travail mené par les employés du MACUSA qu'elle améliorera les choses ? Nous subissons déjà une pression accrue depuis la Crise Grindelwald. La Confédération magique internationale me souffle sur la nuque à chaque tentative de réforme, la Chambre des Mages est devenue un vrai calvaire depuis que Hannibal Percy est devenu le chef de l'opposition : pas une session ne se passe sans une de ses remarques dédaigneuses, accompagnées de son regard narquois...

Graves s'empara de l'exemplaire et commença à lire pendant que la présidente continuait à évacuer des mois de tensions politiques.

 _Nous en savons désormais un peu plus sur les causes de la mort mystérieuse d'une dizaine de sorciers, survenue à quelques jours d'intervalle, entre les nuits du 20 au 24 mai. Contrairement aux théories, plus farfelues les unes que les autres, qui ont pu être avancées par les représentants du MACUSA (qu'on se souvienne du communiqué abracadabrantesque de Mr. Prétextat Babel), il semblerait que ces sorciers soient morts empoisonnés par les ingrédients douteux de leur potion de sommeil sans rêve._

\- Et vous, Prétextat !

Percival releva les yeux, vaguement intéressé.

\- Pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi mon expert-communicant a pu commettre une telle erreur ? « Abracadabrantesque » ! Je ne peux pas dire que je suis en désaccord avec Mrs. Lapapotte sur ce point. Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de...

Étant déjà parfaitement au courant de l'incompétence chronique de son collègue, Graves préféra revenir à sa lecture.

 _Les guérisseurs du Pilgrim Hospital ont en effet pu découvrir la présence d'une toxine particulièrement virulente dans l'estomac des victimes. L'un d'eux, interrogé par votre dévouée servante, s'est exprimé sur le sujet : « les ingrédients de cette potion ne sont pas rares mais ils sont chers. Des potionistes peu scrupuleux ont tendance à réduire les doses des ingrédients pour augmenter leurs marges, mais la potion perd alors sa belle couleur violette, et, pour peu qu'on s'y connaisse un peu en potions, la supercherie est vite éventée. Il semblerait que dans le cas de ces sorciers, de la poudre de carapace de Billywig ait été ajoutée afin de colorer la potion. Les ingrédients issus du Billiwig sont généralement bienfaisants, cependant dans le cas de la potion de sommeil sans rêve, ils se sont trouvés combinés avec l'eau du fleuve Léthé, ce qui a sans doute causé l'arrêt du cœur »._

Percival songea qu'il faudrait qu'il organise une petite visite privée chez Gnarlak. Nul doute que le gobelin véreux du Cochon Aveugle n'était pas ignorant des trafics d'ingrédients qui avaient lieu dans le confort de l'atmosphère enfumée de son bar.

 _Les apothicaires étant encadrés par les lois très strictes du MACUSA, on peut s'étonner que ces sorciers aient eu accès à des potions d'une si funèbre qualité. Il ne faudrait cependant pas oublier un problème qui gangrène notre société et face auquel notre gouvernement est bien en peine d'apporter le moindre début de solution : le marché noir. Chers lecteurs, la situation n'est pas difficile à comprendre : peu d'apothicaires et de potionistes qualifiés, une demande en constante hausse, des prix qui flambent, tout cela fait que beaucoup de sorciers et de sorcières n'ont pas les moyens d'acheter leurs ingrédients ou leurs potions chez la poignée de commerçants agréés par le MACUSA. Beaucoup se tournent alors vers le marché noir, qui n'étant soumis, par principe, à aucune juridiction, fournit à ses clients des produits d'une qualité plus que douteuse._

 _Le problème a encore empiré ces dernières années avec la contrebande de plus en plus sauvage des ingrédients issus des créatures magiques. Par crainte de la rupture du statut du secret, la politique du MACUSA envers les créatures magiques a toujours été très stricte, pour ne pas dire cruelle : l'interdiction totale des élevages et l'abattage des bêtes aperçues par les non-majs. Le nombre des créatures magiques a donc drastiquement diminué, y compris celles nécessaires à l'élaboration des potions, faisant ainsi flamber les prix du marché et alimentant le commerce illégal. Si l'on peut comprendre les réticences passées du MACUSA à intégrer les créatures magiques dans notre société (tout le monde se souvient de la dramatique Rébellion des Sasquatch de 1892), on reste fortement étonné de les voir encore camper avec entêtement sur leurs positions réactionnaires. On aurait pu penser que le fait de voir un Thunderbird sauver l'ensemble de la communauté magique internationale aurait fait comprendre au MACUSA la nécessité de revoir sa juridiction en matière de créatures magiques._

 _Cependant, à part l'ordre pour la Protection des Thunderbirds, créé à l'instigation de Seraphina Picquery, aucunes mesures globales n'ont été prises. Espérons que la publication récente de Animaux Fantastiques et comment les trouver par Newt Scamander (voir page 3 : Newt Scamander, homme providentiel et sauveur de New York : biographie non-officielle), déjà un best seller Outre-Atlantique, un mois seulement après sa sortie, inspirera quelques bonnes résolutions à notre gouvernement, décidément trop frileux (voir page 5 : la disparition des Squimunks irisés et les conséquences dramatiques sur l'environnement des Appalaches). _

_Il nous est encore permis d'espérer que la mort tragique de dix de nos compatriotes va faire bouger les choses en haut-lieu et pousser la présidente Seraphina Picquery (page 2 : la gestion bâclée de la crise Grindelwald, coup dur pour Picquery à un an des élections) à prendre des mesures drastiques pour réintroduire l'élevage des créatures magiques en Amérique et résoudre ainsi la crise sanitaire qui ébranle notre société (voir page 4 : pénurie de potions : témoignages poignants des guérisseurs du Pilgrim Hospital). Interrogés à ce sujet, Seraphina Picquery et Percival Graves n'ont pas souhaité commenter. Si l'on peut comprendre le silence du directeur de la sécurité magique, qui lutte encore chaque jour pour reprendre en main un département lourdement saboté par Grindelwald, celui de la présidente est plus préoccupant. La confiance, déjà durement éprouvée, entre la communauté magique internationale et le MACUSA, risque fort d'atteindre son niveau le plus bas depuis la catastrophe Dorcus Twelvetrees. Nous ne pouvons qu'espérer que la présidente saura entendre les cris de détresse du peuple qu'elle a juré de défendre et prendra bientôt les décisions qui s'imposent._

\- Percival ! Serait-ce trop demander au directeur de la sécurité magique « qui lutte chaque jour pour reprendre en main son département » de prêter attention à la réunion en cours ?

Graves replia le journal en deux et redressa la tête vers la présidente qui le fixait d'un regard mauvais.

\- Je vous prie de m'excuser Madame la Présidente. Pourrais-je vous demander en quoi mon attention est nécessaire en ce moment ?

L'atmosphère autour de la table sembla soudain sous le coup d'un sort de stupéfixion. La main du Gouverneur des Finances et des Dragots, Midas Goldman, se crispa sur le mouchoir qu'il utilisait pour éponger la sueur de son visage, l'échine de Prétextat Babel se figea dans une position courbée qui ne devait vraiment pas soulager ses douleurs dorsales, alors qu'à l'inverse, Rhadamante Laurel s'immobilisa sur le bout de sa chaise, la colonne vertébrale plus droite et raide que la justice dont elle dirigeait le département. Quant à Séraphina Picquery, son visage adopta la rigidité d'un masque alors qu'elle se rendait brusquement compte de la tension qui habitait la presque totalité de ses interlocuteurs. Elle finit par soupirer et prit place dans l'un des fauteuils en acajou massif qui entourait la table carrée du Bureau des enquêtes prioritaires. Midas Goldman reprit son entreprise d'essuyage temporal, Prétextat Babel fit craquer ses vertèbres et Rhadamante Laurel resta imperturbable, si ce n'est la légère tension qui quitta ses épaules.

Pour une nouvelle, Laurel tenait bien son poste, songeait Graves avec satisfaction. En tant que directeur de la sécurité magique, Percival était normalement également en charge du département de la justice magique. Deux postes à lourdes responsabilités et qui avaient donné à Grindelwald un pouvoir presque illimité : contrôler à la fois les aurors et la justice, être à la fois juge et juré, voilà qui était bien commode lorsqu'on voulait, par exemple, éliminer une auror ou un magizoologiste trop fouineurs. Après avoir lu en détail les nombreux rapports décrivant les actes de Grindelwald, Percival avait décidé de prendre les mesures qui s'imposaient et avait plaidé auprès de Picquery pour une réforme qui rééquilibrerait un peu mieux les rênes du pouvoir. Réforme acceptée et entérinée par la Chambre des Mages. S'il était donc toujours à la tête des aurors, Percival avait confié la direction du département de la justice magique, après délibération avec Picquery, à Rhadamante Laurel, une sorcière dont la droiture et l'incorruptibilité n'étaient plus à démontrer puisqu'elle avait fini dans l'une des nombreuses cellules du MACUSA après avoir protesté contre la décision de Grindelwald de condamner Goldstein et Scamander à mort.

\- Ces derniers mois ont été difficiles pour tout le monde, déclara Picquery avec une douceur qui avait valeur d'excuse après le quart d'heure difficile qu'elle avait fait subir à ses subordonnés. Je vous ai réunis ici parce que, bien que je déteste le style irrévérencieux de Miss Lapapotte, je pense qu'elle développe quelques points intéressants dans ses articles. Maintenant que nous n'avons plus à nous soucier de Grindelwald et que celui-ci est bien au chaud entre les mains du Ministère de la Magie britannique, nous avons tout le temps de nous préoccuper de nos propres problèmes. Le marché noir m'apparaît donc désormais comme LA priorité.

« Je pensais d'abord que vous pourriez commencer la rédaction d'une série de lois qui assoupliraient un peu les autorisations d'installation des apothicaires, Rhadamante. Percival ? Affecter une unité d'aurors à la traque des réseaux de contrebande me semble une mesure nécessaire mais insuffisante. Beaucoup des marchandises et des bêtes saisies par vos aurors se trouvent abîmées ou perdues parce qu'ils ne savent pas comment en prendre soin. Je vous annonce donc ma décision d'étendre l'ordre de Protection des Thunderbirds à toutes les créatures magiques.

« J'envisage cet ordre comme un nouveau département à part entière du MACUSA. Bien qu'il comptera aussi beaucoup sur la participation bénévole des particuliers. J'ai bon espoir que l'ouvrage de Scamander suscitera des vocations. Je vous charge, Midas, d'établir une estimation du budget que nécessiterait un tel département. Un dossier sur une possible restructuration budgétaire me semble également de bon aloi. Vous et Rhadamante travaillerez en étroite collaboration avec le futur directeur de ce tout nouveau département. Percival, j'attends également de vous une complète coopération. Une petite unité de deux ou trois aurors, volontaires si possible, devra être affectée à ce département afin de prendre en charge les créatures auxquelles vous pourriez être confrontés sur le terrain. Ils seront voués à travailler en parfaite complémentarité avec vos équipes et je sais pouvoir compter sur vous pour mettre tout en œuvre pour que la communication soit efficace. Prétextat, vous prenez votre semaine. Je rédigerai moi-même le discours que je prononcerai demain face aux journalistes du New York Ghost. Percival, vous m'accompagnerez, bien sûr.

Si Percival Graves n'avait jusqu'à présent pas bronché face à l'avalanche d'ordres qui avait dévalée de la bouche de la présidente, la dernière assertion lui fit grincer des dents. S'il y avait bien un aspect de son travail qu'il détestait, outre la paperasse bien sûr, c'était la communication avec les médias. Remarquant son air renfrogné, Picquery arbora une moue aussi malicieuse que vengeresse.

\- J'ai remarqué que, ces derniers mois, vous êtes l'un des rares à ne pas avoir essuyé les reproches cinglants de Miss Lapapotte. Je suis certaine que vos trois victoires au concours du plus beau célibataire américain organisé par les Petits Papiers des Sorcières ne sont pas pour rien dans cette indulgence.

\- Vraiment ? Et moi qui pensais que mon travail acharné et mes dizaines d'heures supplémentaires non payées étaient enfin reconnues à leur juste valeur... Mais je suis heureux de pouvoir ajouter gigolo à la liste de mes nombreuses qualifications.

Ce devait être un stupéfix intermittent car soudain tous se figèrent à nouveau autour de la table. Cette fois, ils avaient le point commun de fixer Graves avec des yeux ronds. Le penchant au sarcasme du directeur de la sécurité magique avait décuplé depuis sa séquestration entre les mains de Grindelwald. Malheureusement, son visage parfaitement impassible ne permettait pas de savoir si cette dernière sortie relevait de l'ironie ou de l'insubordination.

\- Percival, je n'hésiterais pas à vendre votre corps à Miss Lapapotte si cela pouvait me garantir d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une semaine de tranquillité, répondit Picquery.

\- J'ose espérer que vous sauriez en tirer plus d'une semaine, répliqua Graves, toujours aussi nonchalant.

\- Euh... excusez-moi ?

La petite voix incertaine de Tina Goldstein attira l'attention de toute la salle vers la porte entre-ouverte derrière laquelle se cachait à moitié la jeune femme.

\- C'est... hum... je... Galahad Stewart m'a dit que vous aviez besoin de moi de toute urgence ?

\- En effet. Entrez donc Miss Goldstein. Prenez un siège.

Graves regarda avec amusement et affection sa jeune auror trébucher dans la pièce pour venir s'asseoir à ses côtés. D'un mouvement de poignet, il referma la porte qu'elle avait oublié de fermer. Elle lui jeta un regard reconnaissant auquel il répondit par un petit signe de tête. Malgré toute sa maladresse, Tina Goldstein était un atout précieux dans les rangs des aurors. Elle avait de l'intuition, du courage et du cœur, des qualités que Grindelwald avait su repérer, ce qui expliquait sa relégation au service des permis baguettes lorsqu'elle avait touché d'un peu trop près l'objet de convoitise du mage noir. L'une des premières décisions de Graves avait été de la réaffecter à son poste d'auror et, bien qu'elle ait tendance à apporter un boulon chaotique aux rouages qu'il voulait bien huilés, il n'avait pas un seul instant regretté cette décision.

\- J'ai demandé à Miss Goldstein de venir parce qu'elle est la personne qui a pris contact avec le sorcier qui sera chargé de ce département, au moins pendant les premiers mois, le temps de former de potentiels successeurs...

Percival sentit les poils courts de sa nuque se hérisser sous le coup d'un sombre pressentiment...

\- … après les critiques de Miss Lapapotte, il nous fallait le sorcier le plus compétent et reconnu sur le sujet. De préférence une figure connue de la communauté sorcière américaine et qui bénéficierait déjà d'une bonne côte de popularité, qui pourrait redorer un peu le blason du MACUSA et calmer la plume des journalistes...

Percival sentit le mal de tête s'installer derrière ses globes oculaires.

\- … je vous annonce donc la nomination de Newt Scamander au poste de chef de l'ordre de Protection des animaux fantastiques.

Merveilleux... Soudain, de nombreuses bizarreries dans le comportement des sœurs Goldstein firent sens.

\- Je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller, Percival, d'inciter vos aurors à lire le livre de Mr Scamander. Ne serait-ce que pour qu'ils sachent quels comportements éviter en attendant que sa future équipe puisse intervenir sur le terrain.

\- Déjà fait, grogna Graves.

Les sourcils de Picquery se haussèrent de surprise. Elle jeta un regard curieux que Percival prit grand soin d'ignorer. Il était hors de question qu'il raconte comment les sœurs Goldstein avaient littéralement harcelé son service depuis la parution du foutu bouquin de Scamander. Yeux suppliants, moues déçues, tentatives de corruption alimentaire (Graves doutait encore du bien-fondé de sa décision de fermer les yeux sur la liaison de Queenie Goldstein avec Jacob Kowalski), chantage (décidément Queenie Golstein était un vrai fléau !), tout y était passé. Les choses avaient atteint un tel stade de déloyauté que Percival avait décidé, purement et simplement, d'ordonner à ses aurors de lire le livre, histoire d'en finir. C'était bien sûr sans compter Tina Goldstein et ses yeux de mooncalf, tous les matins, dans son bureau, jusqu'à ce que lui-même ait acheté son exemplaire et l'ait lu. Il devait au moins reconnaître que Scamander avait un style tout à fait agréable et qu'il savait rendre son sujet intéressant. Cependant, s'il se fiait au livre lui-même et aux rapports des événements survenus pendant sa captivité, Newt Scamander était une vraie montagne de problèmes dissimulée dans un manteau bleu paon. Graves voyait déjà les monts de paperasse s'accumuler sur son bureau, chacune intitulée « Autorisation exceptionnelle de transport et possession de créature de type... ».

\- Quand Mr. Scamander arrivera-t-il ? demanda Graves, qui cherchait autant à distraire la présidente qu'à savoir combien de temps il lui restait avant que la tornade Newt Scamander vienne dévaster encore un peu plus la sérénité de son département.

\- Oh... euh... un portoloin international est prévu pour lundi prochain à 13h15, Monsieur, répondit Tina. Le temps qu'il puisse déposer ses affaires et il devrait être au Woolworth Building pour 14h00.

\- Je m'attends à ce que vous l'accueillez personnellement, Percival. Cela vous donnera en plus l'occasion de lui exprimer vos remerciements. Sans lui vous ne seriez pas là, après tout.

Graves entendit le hoquet indigné de Goldstein et cela refroidit quelque peu sa colère.

\- Nul besoin de me rappeler que je ne dois qu'à Scamander, et à personne d'autre, de ne pas voir mon nom figurer parmi la liste des fanatiques de Grindelwald, madame la présidente.

Seraphina Picquery eut la bonne grâce de paraître honteuse pendant une seconde mais elle se reprit bien vite.

\- Dans ce cas, cette réunion est terminée. Je vous laisse à vos tâches respectives. Et n'oubliez pas Percival : conférence de presse, demain, à 18h00.

Percival réprima fortement l'envie de jeter une malédiction urticante dans le dos de la présidente.

 **oOo**

 **J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura donné envie de lire la suite.**

 **Review?**


	2. Newt et les ennuis qui l'accompagnent

**Chapitre 2 : Newt Scamander et les ennuis qui l'accompagnent.**

Newt avait toujours trouvé ça particulièrement injuste lorsqu'on lui disait qu'il cherchait les ennuis. À son sens, la formulation méritait d'être inversée : c'était les ennuis qui venaient à lui. Pour sa part, il s'en passerait bien, mais sauver les créatures magiques des braconniers qui les chassaient s'accompagnait forcément d'une certaine dose d'aventures et de dangers qu'il fallait bien affronter. Ces dernières semaines, la notoriété que lui avait apporté la publication des Animaux Fantastiques et où les trouver avait suscité une attention non souhaitée sur sa chère valise. N'importe qui ayant lu le Daily Prophet savait désormais que Newt transportait par devers lui un véritable trésor d'animaux rares.

Le magizoologue avait été trop souvent confronté à la cupidité humaine pour ne pas penser que cela allait attirer la convoitise de tout un tas de sorciers peu scrupuleux. Il avait donc profité de sa visite à Hogwarts pour demander courtoisement au plus puissant sorcier de sa connaissance s'il pouvait enchanter sa valise de tous les sorts de protection qu'il connaissait. Albus Dumbledore s'en était occupé de bon cœur, après avoir exigé, en compensation, que Newt lui raconte, en détails, toutes ses aventures depuis qu'il parcourait le monde pour sauver des créatures.

Bien lui en avait pris ! Il avait à peine posé l'orteil sur le sol américain que les ennuis lui tombaient, littéralement, dessus. Newt n'était pas sûr de savoir exactement comment, mais dans les quelques secondes qu'il lui avait fallu pour quitter la zone d'apparition de portoloin et emprunter la Broadway Avenue en direction du MACUSA, il avait été assommé par un stupefix, transplané dans ce qui ressemblait fort à un entrepôt désaffecté, et, pour faire bonne mesure, bâillonné par un silencio et ligoté par un incarcerem.

A plat ventre sur le sol froid, il regarda avec colère deux sorciers au visage désillusionné s'emparer de sa valise et tenter de l'ouvrir à quelques mètres à peine de là où ils l'avaient abandonné. Tous deux étaient vêtus d'un manteau bleu foncé et de casquettes qui leur donnait l'aspect de dockers.

\- Dépêche-toi d'ouvrir cette merde ! s'écria le sorcier qui arborait en plus une grosse écharpe rouge autour du cou. Si on met trop longtemps, le patron va se douter qu'on s'est servis !

\- Je sais, je sais, lâche-moi un peu, tu veux ? râla son comparse en ouvrant la valise. Mais qu'est-ce que... !

Ah, ils avaient trouvé le compartiment spécial moldu.

\- Là ! Y a comme une chevillette ! Ça devrait marcher maintenant !

Les deux sorciers tentèrent à nouveau d'ouvrir la valise, en vain.

\- Et bien ? Allez ! T'es sorcier ou quoi ?

\- Ouais, ouais. Alohomora !

Toujours rien.

\- Alohomora ! Par les couilles de Merlin, ça marche pas !

Newt songea distraitement que Merlin aurait été gravement désabusé s'il avait su que, mille quatre cents ans plus tard, des sorciers de petite vie, ignorants et indifférents à ses grandes réalisations, jureraient sur ses attributs intimes. La poche intérieure de sa veste remua et Pickett sortit timidement la tête, curieux de savoir pourquoi il avait été si soudainement écrasé contre le torse de son humain.

\- Aberto ! Alohomora ! Aberto ! Bon sang !

\- Finite incantatem ! Finite incantatem ! Fait chier! Bombarda !

Une explosion retentit et Newt remercia encore une fois les quatre fondateurs pour avoir demandé l'aide de Dumbledore. Il n'était pas sûr que ses propres sortilèges auraient tenu face à un tel déferlement de sorts. Le bruit attira également l'attention de Pickett qui sortit complètement de la poche pour aller voir sur la tête de Newt si le point de vue était meilleur. Newt se retint de gigoter d'inquiétude, soucieux de ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui-même et sur son Bowtruckle trop curieux.

\- Bombarda maxim...

\- Arrête, dorcus (1) ! s'écria le second sorcier qui s'empara vivement de la baguette de son compagnon. Tu vas détruire la valise et les animaux dedans si tu continues !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors ? Cette saloperie refuse de s'ouvrir et je connais pas d'autres sorts !

\- Tais-toi Castor et laisse-moi réfléchir !

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Newt Scamander se retrouvait saucissonné quelque part, à la merci de contrebandiers véreux. Au bout de la troisième fois où il avait dû compter sur l'aide des quatre griffes tranchantes de Pickett pour se sortir d'un mauvais pas, il avait supplié son frère Theseus, auror de son état, de lui enseigner quelques informulés qui pourraient contrer les sortilèges d'incarcération et de stupéfixion. S'il avait déjà réussi à briser le stupefy (merci les Fondateurs, ce n'était pas des sorciers très puissants), l'incarcerem lui posait encore quelques problèmes. Soudain, il sentit l'une des cordes autour de son corps se détendre légèrement. Bon sang, il allait encore devoir une fière chandelle à Pickett...

\- Je sais ! s'exclama le sorcier à l'écharpe rouge. Lui, il doit pouvoir l'ouvrir !

Newt vit avec effroi les deux sorciers lui jeter un œil mauvais. Pickett !

Ils s'avancèrent vivement sur lui et, ce devait être Castor, saisit brusquement le col du manteau de Newt pour le hisser jusqu'à son visage. Le magizoologiste sentit avec soulagement le Bowtruckle se réfugier dans sa manche.

\- Tu vas nous dire tout de suite comment ouvrir cette valise si tu ne veux pas te prendre un doloris dans les couilles, enfoiré !

Menacer quelqu'un avec un visage désillusionné n'était vraiment pas une technique d'intimidation efficace : pas de regard noir, pas de rictus cruel, pas de traits déformés par la haine, juste un vide légèrement trouble à contempler. La preuve était que Newt, loin de frissonner de peur, se fit la réflexion que Castor avait de toute évidence des choses à régler quant à son obsession avec les organes masculins. Un violent coup de poing dans le visage lui fit se concentrer à nouveau pleinement sur la situation.

\- Parle, espèce de...

\- Tu lui as jeté un silencio, dorcus ! Il risque pas de parler !

Les choses se passèrent alors à la vitesse d'un vif d'or. Le compère de Castor lança le finite incantatem, annulant le silencio, Pickett, qui s'était remis au travail, finit de trancher la corde, qui tomba au sol. Newt dégaina sa baguette et lança un expelliarmus qui fut tout juste arrêté par le sorcier à l'écharpe rouge. Le duel commença alors.

Newt ne fut jamais aussi heureux d'avoir aidé Theseus à s'entraîner pour passer ses examens d'auror. Les deux sorciers n'étaient pas très puissants, mais ils réussissaient à compenser leurs faiblesses en étant parfaitement coordonnés. Les sortilèges et les malédictions s'enchaînaient à une vitesse ahurissante et Newt commençait doucement à fatiguer. Il spéculait sur un possible lien fraternel entre ses deux attaquants lorsqu'un diffindo bien placé rompit son protego et trancha profondément dans son bras gauche. Newt poussa un cri de douleur et rétablit au dernier moment son charme de bouclier. Il serra les dents et tenta de passer outre la douleur cuisante qui irradiait dans son bras pour maintenir son bouclier sur lequel ses deux adversaires s'acharnaient. La sueur commençait à l'aveugler quand soudain un bruit de tonnerre retentit derrière les deux frères.

oOo

Quand Tina Goldstein avait débarqué comme une furie dans son bureau, Graves avait tout de suite eu l'intuition que cela avait à voir, d'une manière ou d'une autre, avec Scamander. Et il n'avait pas eu tort. Le sorcier avait apparemment disparu sans laisser de trace pendant les quelques minutes qu'il avait fallu à une Miss Goldstein très légèrement en retard pour l'accueillir dans la zone protégée d'apparition par portoloin. Elle avait réussi à suivre la signature magique de Scamander jusqu'à quelques mètres de l'entrée du Woolworth Building avant qu'elle ne disparaisse brusquement, sans doute parce que le sorcier avait – ou plus sûrement avait été – transplané. La signature magique de deux autres sorciers, recherchés qui plus est par le MACUSA, Castor Mata et Pollux More, avait été retrouvée sur les lieux de la disparition suspecte de Scamander. Malgré son manque de manière et de maîtrise d'elle-même, Goldstein savait son boulot.

\- Il faut tout de suite qu'on aille le chercher, monsieur ! C'est ma faute ! Je n'aurais pas dû arriver en retard ! Oh par Merlin, j'espère qu'ils ne vont pas lui faire de mal... Monsieur ! Nous devons absolument...

\- Calmez-vous Miss Goldstein, interrompit Percival en s'emparant de son manteau et de son écharpe. Allez chercher Stewart et Muckle et retrouvez-moi sur les lieux de la disparition de Mr. Scamander.

\- Tout de suite, monsieur !

Goldstein aurait aussi bien pu transplaner dans l'enceinte du MACUSA tellement elle fut rapide à quitter son bureau. Percival, qui, lui, avait le niveau d'habilitation requis pour transplaner dans l'enceinte du Woolworth Building, apparut directement dans la zone protégée d'apparition par portoloin. Il fit violemment sursauter l'auror stagiaire chargé d'en assurer la protection. Le jeune homme, encore étourdi par sa sieste, le regarda avec effroi lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le grand patron en personne le fusillait de son regard noir.

\- Un sorcier non-identifié vient de transplaner dans une zone sous votre surveillance, Blueberry, et vous n'avez même pas la main sur votre baguette ?

\- Non... Oui... Je... Je suis vraiment désolé, monsieur. Je vous promets que je ne referai pas la même erreur.

\- J'espère bien, Blueberry. Ne me faites pas regretter d'avoir soutenu votre candidature.

Le pauvre Gaspard Blueberry fondit presque en larmes sous les reproches de son patron. Ce n'était pas que Graves effrayait particulièrement ses aurors, bien qu'il était tout à fait impressionnant pour les nouveaux... et les moins nouveaux aussi, il fallait bien l'avouer. C'était surtout qu'il avait la réputation d'être extrêmement exigeant avec son personnel – depuis sa captivité cela ne s'était pas arrangé, loin de là – et qu'il avait le don de faire des reproches aussi incisifs que justes. Les jeunes aurors, en particulier, semblaient avoir développé à son égard une espèce de culte du héros, que Graves ne comprenait absolument pas puisqu'il s'était montré incapable de vaincre Grindelwald, mais qu'il n'hésitait pas à utiliser pour inciter les jeunes recrues à donner le meilleur d'elles-mêmes.

Graves murmurait doucement des sortilèges de détection et de traque au milieu des non-majs, sa baguette soigneusement dissimulée dans sa manche, lorsque Tina Goldstein, Galahad Stewart et Archibald Muckle débarquèrent en courant sur les lieux.

\- Monsieur ! Vous avez pu détecter quelque chose ? demanda Tina, rongée par l'inquiétude.

\- Pas beaucoup plus que vous Goldstein, répondit Graves. Vous savez à quel point il est difficile de suivre la trace du transplanage. Et je ne peux rien faire alors que nous sommes au beau milieu des Non-Majs, directement en pleine vue.

\- On s'en occupe, patron, intervint Stewart. Goldstein, sortilèges de dissimulation et de confusion, plus vite que ça ! Muckle ! Charmes de bouclier et repousse Non-Majs. Et contactez le service des oubliators, on est jamais trop prudent. Vous pensez à quel rituel de localisation, patron ?

\- Le plus puissant qu'on ait à disposition, Stewart. Je refuse de supporter le sermon que me réservera Picquery si jamais on égare son nouveau chef de département avant même qu'il n'ait pris ses fonctions. Tu t'occupes des runes.

\- Ça marche ! répondit joyeusement l'auror.

Ce fut une sacrée démonstration de magie qui eut lieu ce jour là pour retrouver Newt Scamander. Terriblement illégale aussi, d'ailleurs. Une magie aussi visible, en pleine journée, au beau milieu des Non-Majs, qui inconsciemment, sans savoir véritablement pourquoi, était pris de la forte envie de traverser la rue et de continuer leur route sur le trottoir d'en face, voilà qui transgressait tous les interdits. Tout en récitant les longues formules du rituel, Percival Graves se maudissait amèrement d'avoir encore une fois eu raison : pas même une demi-heure qu'il était sur le sol américain, et Mr. Scamander poussait déjà l'un des plus hauts dirigeants du MACUSA à enfreindre une demi-douzaine de lois et pas des moindres puisque parmi elles figuraient la loi Rappaport et le Code International du Secret Magique... rien que ça ! Il avait hâte de mettre la main sur les sorciers qui avaient eu la riche idée de kidnapper le magizoologiste...

\- Et c'est parti ! Goldstein ! Muckle ! Ramenez-vous dans le cercle ! Le rituel va bientôt prendre effet ! s'écria Stewart en finissant de graver une rune à la baguette. Et n'abîmez pas mon art !

Une formidable quantité de magie se concentra à l'intérieur du cercle. Percival Graves prononça les derniers mots du rituel, les volutes violettes qui se dégageaient de sa baguette se resserrèrent sur les cinq aurors, les runes étincelèrent d'une lumière bleutée et, avec un bruit fracassant de tonnerre, ils disparurent.

Il réapparurent quelques secondes plus tard, fortement secoués et les oreilles bouchées sous la pression magique, dans un vieil entrepôt désaffecté, éclairé par les flashs intermittents d'un duel de sorciers.

\- Newt ! s'écria Tina en se ruant vers les combattants.

Scamander était en mauvaise position. Son charme de bouclier était prêt à casser et le sang dégoulinait de son bras gauche. Percival, que sa performance magique avait tout de même fatigué, laissa ses aurors prendre en main la situation. Il jeta cependant plusieurs charmes pour empêcher de transplaner, boucler l'entrepôt et révéler de possibles ennemis dissimulés. Lorsque les deux sorciers qui attaquaient Scamander furent neutralisés et ligotés, leurs baguettes récupérées par Muckle et tenus en respect par Stewart, Graves s'approcha de Goldstein qui soutenait un Scamander plus pâle de seconde en seconde. Il s'empara au passage de la valise illégale du magizoologiste qui trônait au milieu des débris de plusieurs caisses en bois, qui avaient apparemment subi au moins un sortilège de bombarda assez virulent.

\- Newt ! Newt ! C'est moi ! C'est Tina ! Vous allez bien ? Faites-voir votre bras.

\- Non. Je vais bien, balbutia le sorcier en repoussant doucement les mains de la jeune femme.

Graves regarda avec intérêt un Bowtruckle se glisser furtivement jusque dans la poche avant du manteau du magizoologiste. C'était sans doute grâce à lui que les cordes qui liaient Scamander avaient été tranchées et encombraient désormais le sol.

\- Ma valise ?

\- Ici, monsieur Scamander, répondit Percival en la lui montrant.

Scamander tendit la main, mais Graves l'éloigna.

\- Votre bras d'abord, monsieur Scamander.

Newt fronça les sourcils. Le mouvement réveillait en lui de biens sombres souvenirs. Percival soupira de lassitude.

\- Je ne vais pas vous la confisquer, monsieur Scamander. Je vous la rendrai dès que votre blessure aura été traitée.

\- Oh ! répondit Newt en reportant son regard sur sa plaie.

\- Episkey, murmura Tina.

Ils regardèrent la blessure se refermer lentement jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne laisse plus qu'une longue cicatrice rougeâtre. Newt se releva difficilement et dut se retenir à Tina lorsque sa tête se mit à tourner.

\- Nous devrions peut-être l'emmener au Pilgrim Hospital, dit Tina avec inquiétude.

Newt allait refuser avec toute la véhémence que lui permettrait de manifester son état affaibli, mais Graves le devança.

\- Certainement pas, miss Goldstein ! dit-il sèchement. Nous allons tout faire pour laisser cette mésaventure inconnue du public, et ce n'est pas en allant au Pilgrim Hospital, qui, ces derniers temps, grouille de journalistes, que nous allons y arriver.

\- Mais monsieur... !

\- Goldstein, reprit Graves d'un ton plus doux. Vous savez que monsieur Scamander ne souffre de rien qu'une bonne potion de régénération sanguine ne soignera pas. Le Pilgrim Hospital est en grande pénurie de potions en ce moment. Il y a un risque non négligeable qu'ils n'en aient plus et que monsieur Scamander doive passer une semaine dans un lit à se remettre.

\- Nous pourrions peut-être aller dans un hôpital non-maj...

\- Ou vous pourriez me faire confiance, miss Goldstein, et aider monsieur Scamander à se rendre dans mon bureau où j'ai une réserve de potions de secours dans laquelle, j'en suis certain, il me reste des potions de régénération sanguine.

Tina rougit brusquement sous les yeux exaspérés de son supérieur.

\- Cela vous convient-il monsieur Scamander ? demanda Graves en se tournant vers le magizoologiste.

Newt n'était pas sûr que, dans le cas où il dise « non », son avis soit vraiment pris en compte. Il avait plutôt l'impression que Percival Graves était quelqu'un qui chérissait la politesse et qui n'entendait pas déroger à ses règles. Il était donc tout à fait heureux que Newt soit entièrement d'accord avec le fait d'éviter l'hôpital.

\- Cela me convient parfaitement monsieur Graves. Merci beaucoup.

\- Bien, conclut Graves en lui tendant, comme promis, sa valise. J'espère qu'elle est mieux fermée que la dernière fois...

Graves n'attendit pas la réponse qu'allait bégayer Newt et retourna son attention vers ses subordonnés.

\- Stewart, Muckle, vous restez sur les lieux. Faites les vérifications standards. Vérifiez qu'il n'y ait pas le moindre indice qui puisse nous aider à comprendre qui a pu cibler monsieur Scamander et pourquoi. Goldstein, accompagnez monsieur Scamander jusqu'à mon bureau. Vous avez le droit de vous servir dans mes tiroirs pour le thé ou le café. Je m'occupe de boucler ces... messieurs... et je suis à vous.

« Je suis à vous »... quelle drôle de formule, songea Newt dont la vision continuait de s'assombrir périodiquement. Tina se chargea de les transplaner le plus près possible du MACUSA tout en restant dissimulés des non-majs, c'est-à-dire dans la zone même d'apparition par portoloin où Graves avait reproché à Gaspard Blueberry de n'être pas assez vigilant. C'est pourquoi, à peine Tina eut-elle transplané avec Newt qu'elle se retrouva à la mauvaise extrémité d'une baguette dont la pointe scintillait déjà de ce qui ressemblait à un sortilège de désarmement.

\- On ne bouge plus ! Qui êtes-vous et pourquoi...

\- Bon sang, Blueberry ! s'énerva Graves qui avait transplané une seconde après Tina. Je vous ai dit de garder la main sur votre baguette, pas de la dégainer au moindre signe d'apparition !

Newt ne put s'empêcher de regarder avec fascination les cheveux du fameux Blueberry se dresser de frayeur et son visage passer du blanc maladif au rouge vif en l'espace d'un battement de cil.

\- Monsieur ! Je... hum... Je suis vraiment désolé, monsieur !

\- Cessez donc de vous excuser, Blueberry. Vous avez pris mon conseil en compte et c'est tout à votre honneur. Prenez davantage garde au libellé et vous devriez vous en sortir.

\- Bien sûr, monsieur, les mots sont importants, monsieur, je vais faire attention.

oOo

(1) Dans ce contexte, "dorcus" n'est pas le nom du gars mais une insulte signifiant "idiot", du nom de Dorcus Twelvetrees (j'en ai fait mention dans l'article de Lapapotte dans le chapitre 1). C'était une sorcière américaine qui manqua de briser le statut du secret en tombant bêtement amoureuse d'un No-maj qui détestait les sorciers: elle lui révéla certains secrets, comme l'adresse du siège du MACUSA, et le No-maj, après lui avoir volé sa baguette, alla droit tout révéler à la presse. Pour plus de détails je vous renvoie aux écrits de J.K. Rowling sur l'histoire de la magie aux Etats-Unis: c'est super intéressant!

 **oOo**

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce nouveau chapitre.**

 **J'ai remarqué que mes chapitres ne sont pas très longs donc je vais essayer de poster assez rapidement.**

 **Review?**

 **(Merci beaucoup Yuu-chan pour ta review!)**


	3. Les bases d'une future collaboration

**Chapitre 3 : Les bases d'une future collaboration.**

Newt observait avec curiosité, et un peu d'effroi, le bureau de Percival Graves. Effroi parce que, s'il devait se fier à ce bureau pour témoigner de la personnalité du vrai Percival Graves, il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi se réjouir. Oh bien sûr, les meubles étaient tous de la meilleure qualité, alliant le luxe à des courbes élégantes, le bureau était bien rangé, et il avait même, dans un coin de la pièce, un fauteuil de lecture qui avait l'air véritablement confortable, accompagné de sa petite table et de sa lampe. Mais fallait-il que tout soit si sombre ? Bois des chaises et du bureau : sombre. Sol : sombre. Couvertures des livres : sombres. Même les lampes étaient dans une espèce de métal sombre ! Les seules notes de couleur venaient des dorures des livres et des étranges instruments qui vrombissaient discrètement derrière les vitrines. Newt ne voyait vraiment pas où le chef des aurors pouvait bien cacher quelque chose d'aussi réconfortant que du thé ou du café. Surtout que le bureau n'avait pas de tiroirs ! Mais peut-être était-il un peu dur : le style du bureau n'était pas très différent du reste du MACUSA après tout...

\- Il va falloir attendre que monsieur Graves revienne : je ne sais pas où il range ses potions et je ne préfère pas fouiller dans ses affaires. Certains des objets derrière ses vitrines sont des artefacts de magie noire confisqués lors de perquisitions chez des sorciers douteux. Monsieur Graves les conserve pour les étudier en attendant que les disjoncteurs de malédiction ne les détruisent en toute sécurité. Je ne suis pas sûre que j'arriverais à briser ses sorts de fermeture et de protection de toute façon...

Eh bien... voilà qui était de moins en moins rassurant... Newt vit cependant Tina se diriger vers la vitrine située à droite du fauteuil de lecture.

\- Je pensais que tu préférais ne pas fouiller dans les vitrines ? demanda Newt, intrigué.

\- Oh mais celle-là, ça va. C'est là que monsieur Graves cache la nourriture.

Et en effet, Newt vit avec intérêt le sort d'illusion qui recouvrait la vitrine se dissiper lorsque Tina chuchota son alohomora. En fait d'instruments, la vitrine révéla plusieurs étagères pourvues de boites de différents cafés et thés, tous de la meilleure qualité (Newt remarqua avec plaisir quelques marques de earl grey qu'il prenait beaucoup de plaisir à consommer), ainsi que de nombreuses pâtisseries, biscuits et gâteaux soigneusement posés dans des petits paniers d'osier, et sans doute préservés des dégâts du temps et de l'air par des sorts de conservation.

Il était intéressant de remarquer que Graves choisissait de cacher des doughnuts, parmi tant d'autres choses, de la vue de potentiels visiteurs. Horriblement sucré et gras, le doughnut ne correspondait pas vraiment à l'image de sobriété et de sévérité que dégageait le reste du bureau du directeur de la sécurité magique. En fait, Newt avait du mal à imaginer l'implacable et élégant Percival Graves mordre à pleine dent dans la pâte frite, au risque de finir avec du sucre glace autour de la bouche. Il le voyait plus avaler avec raffinement une des petites bouchées de chocolat noir qui trônaient, bien en rang, à côté des brioches aux raisins.

\- Nous sommes tous jaloux dans le département, commenta Tina alors qu'elle jetait un sort de chauffage sur une belle théière en fonte remplie d'eau. Thé ou café ?

\- Hum... je préfère du thé, merci.

\- Monsieur Graves a le meilleur café que l'on peut trouver en ville, expliqua Tina. On a tous essayé mais personne n'a réussi à savoir où il se le procure. Et il n'est pas du genre à partager. Eh bien... sauf lorsque quelqu'un se sent mal. Ou lorsque Stewart décide qu'il n'en peut plus et se sert lui-même. Mais il est bien le seul à s'y risquer.

\- Et les gâteaux ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Newt.

\- Oh ! On peut se servir. Lorsqu'il autorise quelqu'un à prendre un café, cela veut dire qu'on peut prendre ce que l'on veut avec. Et comme tu as perdu pas mal de sang, je crois qu'il me disputerait si je ne te forçais pas à manger quelque chose... Il s'inquiète plus pour les gens qu'il ne veut le faire croire, déclara Tina avec un regard doux.

Elle fit léviter un plateau d'un doré légèrement patiné et bientôt deux petites assiettes recouvertes de scones et de brioches s'y déposèrent, pendant que le café se confectionnait de lui-même dans une cafetière à piston. La théière flotta jusqu'à une jolie tasse en porcelaine dans laquelle elle versa l'eau bouillante, pendant que le thé earl grey allait se nicher au creux d'une boule à thé qui finit son vol dans la tasse. Le magizoologiste regardait avec fascination le ballet délicat de la vaisselle et des aliments lorsque la porte du bureau de Graves s'ouvrit et claqua brusquement.

Graves entra comme une tornade dans la pièce, les cheveux légèrement décoiffés, les pans de son manteau tourbillonnant autour de ses jambes. Il fit un signe de main vers Tina et la cafetière se souleva pour remplir une grande tasse de café qui alla voler directement vers le bureau du directeur pour finalement s'y poser. Graves se laissa presque tomber sur sa chaise et poussa un long soupir de souffrance avant d'avaler une gorgée de sa tasse. Puis il posa le menton sur ses doigts croisés et resta ainsi quelques instants, les yeux fermés. Newt n'eut même pas le temps de jeter à Tina un petit regard inquiet de sous sa mèche de cheveux, que les paupières de Graves se levèrent d'un coup. Ses yeux d'un brun si sombre qu'ils en étaient presque noirs se plantèrent directement dans les yeux clairs de Newt, qui en sursauta de surprise avant de baisser rapidement le regard et de s'agripper un peu plus fermement à sa valise. Il était si occupé à tenter de retrouver ses moyens qu'il ne remarqua pas le plateau rempli qui flottait à côté de lui. Aussi manqua-t-il de faire voltiger l'ensemble du contenu du plateau lorsque celui-ci, las d'attendre, cogna un peu trop brusquement sur son coude. La catastrophe ne fut évitée que grâce à l'intervention rapide de Graves qui fit léviter le plateau jusqu'à son bureau où il se posa, bien sagement.

\- Suis-je donc si effrayant, monsieur Scamander ? finit par demander Graves, légèrement irrité par le comportement du magizoologiste.

Newt lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de concentrer son regard sur les barrettes de col en forme de panthère. Tiens, voilà qui était différent des scorpions de la dernière fois...

\- Non, Monsieur, répondit Newt en rougissant. Ne le prenez pas personnellement. J'ai... hum... un peu de mal à interagir avec les humains.

\- Vous m'affirmez donc que le fait que la dernière fois que vous avez vu mon visage, Grindelwald se dissimulait dessous, n'a aucune influence sur votre réaction à mon égard ?

Newt rassembla tout son courage pour relever la tête et regarder Graves droit dans les yeux pendant qu'il répondait :

\- Il m'est assez facile de voir les différences entre vous et lui, monsieur Graves. Votre langage corporel est complètement différent. Grindelwald était... Il se déplaçait comme un prédateur au milieu de ses proies. Ses manières doucereuses cachaient difficilement la tension de ses muscles, prêts à attaquer. Sa bouche était constamment figée en une moue de mépris qu'il avait bien du mal à dissimuler. Et son regard était...

Newt frissonna.

\- … avide. Froid. Vous... Vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un de particulièrement ouvert ou chaleureux, mais votre langage corporel est... franc.

Newt sentit ses joues légèrement rosir d'anxiété lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il parlait du corps du directeur de la sécurité magique de façon peut-être un peu trop intime. La plupart des sorciers n'aimaient pas particulièrement lorsque Newt parlait du langage de leur corps. Ils n'avaient pas forcément réalisé que leur façon de se déplacer, de communiquer, de vivre, tout simplement, pouvait en dire long sur leur personnalité et même leurs secrets, dans une moindre mesure. Les rares fois où Newt avait parlé de ses observations... et bien les gens n'aimaient pas qu'on mette leurs rouages à nu. Il baissa vivement le regard et se tassa un peu plus sur sa chaise, inquiet de la réaction de Graves.

\- Je vous remercie, monsieur Scamander. Je suppose que des années d'observation des animaux fantastiques ont dû aiguiser votre regard. Voilà une compétence que mes aurors seraient bien inspirés de vous emprunter.

Newt releva vivement la tête, abasourdi. Ses yeux écarquillés croisèrent ceux de Tina qui lui sourit doucement et fit un petit signe de tête l'air de dire : « je t'avais dit qu'il n'était pas si terrible que cela ».

\- Buvez votre thé et mangez quelque chose, monsieur Scamander, ordonna Graves en se levant de son bureau. Vous êtes plus pâle qu'un inferi.

Il leur tourna le dos pour se diriger vers l'une des vitrines derrière lui. Newt remarqua rapidement l'élégante baguette que Graves utilisa pour ouvrir la vitrine. Ce n'était pas la même que celle que Grindelwald avait nonchalamment posée devant lui dans une tentative pas si subtile de le menacer pendant son interrogatoire.

\- Votre baguette ! s'écria Newt avant qu'il ne puisse retenir sa langue.

Tina se pétrifia sur sa chaise et Graves cessa soudainement le mouvement compliqué qu'il exécutait pour ouvrir la vitrine.

\- Ce... elle... Ce n'est pas la même... finit Newt d'une voix si basse qu'elle en était presque inaudible.

« Oh, vraiment, bravo Newt Scamander ! se fustigea-t-il. Le cliché du Poufsouffle dans toute sa splendeur. Maladroit comme un poulain licorne et incapable de tenir sa langue. »

\- Finement observé, monsieur Scamander, répondit Graves sèchement en finissant le mouvement du sortilège.

La vitrine s'ouvrit. Encore une fois, un sortilège d'illusion cachait une collection assez impressionnante de potions. Il s'empara d'une bouteille dont le contenu était d'un rouge vif et referma la vitrine. Un léger scintillement indiqua que les sorts qui la protégeaient se réactivaient et les potions disparurent à nouveau derrière l'illusion.

\- Avalez tout.

Newt prit la potion que lui tendait Graves en grommelant un merci et avala d'un trait la potion. Sa vue un peu trouble s'éclaircit d'un coup et il se sentit plus vif, moins enclin à tomber au moindre coup de vent.

\- Je vous prie de m'excuser, murmura-t-il en tendant le flacon vide à Graves. Je n'avais pas l'intention... Parfois ma bouche va plus vite que ma pensée.

\- Excuses acceptées, répondit Graves après un léger soupir. Mon ancienne baguette... Je ne me sentais pas à l'aise de l'utiliser encore alors qu'elle avait convenu si bien à Grindelwald.

Newt fut grandement étonné de la confession de Percival Graves et, s'il devait en croire la mine ébahie de Tina, il y avait de quoi l'être. Pour la première fois, Newt songea à ce que cela devait avoir été, pour Percival Graves, de reprendre sa vie après sa captivité. Lorsque Tina lui avait dit qu'il avait été retrouvé enfermé dans sa propre chambre, ligoté et bâillonné sur son lit, encore frissonnant du sortilège doloris, il avait d'abord pensé qu'il s'en était bien sorti. Grindelwald aurait pu, et était capable de faire bien pire. Mais maintenant qu'il avait l'homme en face de lui, il comprit que l'objectif de Grindelwald avait été de jouer avec l'homme. Le mage noir avait apparemment été très complet dans son interprétation du personnage de Graves : il avait vécu dans sa maison, porté ses vêtements, utilisé sa baguette, mais il avait laissé au sorcier sa chambre. L'y enfermer, c'était profaner le lieu où le sorcier se sentait le plus en sécurité.

Les aurors du MACUSA n'avaient même pas pensé que Graves pouvait avoir été enfermé dans sa propre maison. Grindelwald avait placé sur la porte de sa chambre à coucher de puissants sortilèges de confusion, de sorte que chaque auror qui avait voulu l'ouvrir avait soudain oublié son existence. C'était les hurlements du Kneazle de Percival (parce qu'apparemment le chef de la sécurité magique avait un Kneazle !), qui avaient poussé Tina à rester dans l'appartement pour essayer de trouver la source du bruit. À force de tourner dans le salon sans rien trouver, elle avait fini par comprendre que Grindelwald avait dû dissimuler quelque chose. Le plus puissant disjoncteur de malédiction du MACUSA était venu et avait réussi à démêler le sort du mage noir, révélant la porte et le triste spectacle d'un Graves aux portes de la mort à cause de la faim et de la déshydratation. Tina lui avait raconté, par poudre de cheminette, entre deux sanglots, que le Kneazle de Graves était dans un état tout aussi lamentable que lui, et qu'ils soupçonnaient que Grindelwald les avait enfermés ensemble pour voir si l'animal finirait par dévorer son maître, rendu fou par la faim.

Reprendre le cours normal de sa vie n'avait pas dû être facile pour Graves : le moindre objet qui lui était familier devait être marqué de l'empreinte noire de Grindelwald. Pour un auror aussi puissant que l'était Graves, les dernières bribes de la trace magique du mage noir avait dû souiller le sanctuaire de sa maison pendant des semaines après son départ. Newt comprenait aisément que Graves ait changé de baguette. Cela ne l'étonnerait d'ailleurs pas qu'il ait également déménagé.

Sans oublier les nombreux collègues de Graves, dont pas un n'avait remarqué la disparition. Newt se sentit soudain d'autant plus cruel d'avoir soulevé le sujet de la baguette. Et dire qu'il avait été le seul, lui, Newt Scamander, magizoologiste sans la noise et parfait étranger au département américain des aurors, à comprendre ce qui se cachait sous le masque...

Il faillit représenter ses excuses à Graves, mais se tut lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il risquait de l'insulter. Graves était un auror, un combattant, un sorcier fort et fier. Il n'apprécierait pas du tout les marques de compassion de Newt, qu'il interpréterait sans doute comme de la pitié. Newt plongea presque le nez dans sa tasse de thé dans sa tentative de dissimuler l'expression de tristesse qu'avait dû prendre son visage. Caché derrière sa tasse et sa frange, il espérait que le directeur de la sécurité magique n'avait pas vu la compassion qui avait adouci son visage.

\- Si vous allez mieux monsieur Scamander, j'aimerais que l'on commence à discuter de votre futur département. Vous rencontrerez sans doute bientôt Rhadamante Laurel, nouvelle directrice de la Justice magique et Midas Goldman, le gouverneur des Finances et des Dragots, qui établiront avec vous les lois et le budget. Mais comme vous serez amené, au quotidien, à collaborer le plus avec moi, je pense qu'il est bon que nous nous accordions le plus tôt possible.

Newt se redressa tout de suite à l'idée, ragaillardi par la possibilité de parler animaux magiques et comment les sauver. Malheureusement, la discussion se passa beaucoup moins bien que prévu...

\- Quoi ?!

\- Hum... Je veux dire, mon critère prioritaire sera d'évaluer si mes futurs collègues aiment prendre soin des animaux...

\- Vos futurs collègues risquent de devoir prendre part à des raids musclés dans les antres des pires criminels que compte New York, monsieur Scamander. Vous ne pouvez choisir n'importe lequel gratte-papier du Bureau de vérification des permis baguettes.

\- Hey ! s'indigna Tina.

\- Il vous faut recruter parmi les aurors expérimentés du MACUSA, continua Graves, intraitable.

\- Bien sûr, quelle riche idée ! Des aurors habitués à ensorceler et poser les questions ensuite, dont le premier réflexe sera d'attaquer brutalement des animaux apeurés au lieu de baisser leur baguette et de les calmer !

\- Eh! Attendez, Newt, nous ne sommes pas... protesta Tina.

\- Je n'aime pas beaucoup ce que vous insinuez, monsieur Scamander, gronda Percival Graves en plissant les yeux de colère.

\- Vous ne l'aimez peut-être pas, mais c'est la vérité ! Osez me dire que vos aurors ne sont pas formés et entraînés à attaquer les animaux à vue, monsieur Graves ! I(1) peine plus d'un an, le MACUSA avait pour principe de jeter un sortilège de mort à chaque créature qui avait le malheur de se trouver devant la baguette d'un de vos aurors !

\- Mes aurors sont formés à attaquer quand un animal présente un danger légitime, monsieur Scamander.

\- Là est justement le problème, monsieur Graves. Vos aurors sont formés pour voir en chaque animal un danger, même s'il s'agit de la plus inoffensive des créatures !

\- Vous trimbalez un Nundu dans votre valise, Scamander ! Permettez-moi de douter de votre définition d'« inoffensif ».

\- Et je vous confirme que ce Nundu ne pose absolument aucun problème, monsieur Graves ! Vous êtes le magizoologiste ou c'est moi ?!

Tina regardait le match entre les deux sorciers avec un air de plus en plus atterré. Le visage de Graves était complètement fermé, l'une de ses mains se crispait par intermittence, comme s'il se retenait de maudire Newt en face de lui, et Tina commençait à se demander si son supérieur n'allait pas donner vie au dicton en balançant des éclairs avec ses yeux. Newt, pour une fois, s'était redressé de toute sa stature. Les articulations de ses doigts avaient blanchi tellement il serrait la poignée de sa valise et l'une de ses jambes battait un rythme endiablé.

\- Je choisirai mes collègues selon mes critères, monsieur Graves ! insista Newt. Et je choisirai mille fois un sorcier que vous jugez incompétent mais qui aime sincèrement les bêtes et sait comment réagir face à eux plutôt qu'un escadron d'aurors se prenant pour des cow-boys !

\- Mes aurors ont fait le vœu de protéger et de servir ! Vous n'avez aucun droit de les rabaisser ainsi !

\- Et vous n'avez aucun droit de me dicter comment choisir mes collègues et de rabaisser mon jugement en la matière !

Les deux sorciers s'avada kedavrèrent du regard et ne dirent plus un mot, chacun campé sur ses positions.

\- Bon, cela commence à bien faire ! asséna Tina en profitant du silence soudain pour intervenir. Vous vous comportez tous deux comme des enfants ! Désolée, monsieur Graves. Newt ! Monsieur Graves craint pour votre sécurité et celle de vos collègues si vous intervenez pendant une bataille sans savoir comment vous défendre. Voilà pourquoi il préférerait que vous choisissiez parmi les aurors. Monsieur Graves, les soucis de Newt, bien qu'exagérés, ne sont pas sans fondement. Le fait est qu'i(2) peine plus d'un an, nous avions ordre de tuer les animaux à vue. Il lui faut en priorité des sorciers qui savent comment agir face à un animal en détresse. Ce serait dommage de refuser le poste à sorcière dactylographe, sous prétexte qu'elle n'a aucune formation d'auror, si celle-ci possède par ailleurs une excellente connaissance des animaux fantastiques. Sans compter que Newt et ses collègues ne seront pas seuls lors des interventions. Nous pouvons tout à fait nous charger de les couvrir pendant qu'ils s'occupent des potentielles créatures.

Newt contempla Tina avec une expression admirative. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle put les rabrouer ainsi. En particulier son patron. D'ailleurs, lorsque la jeune femme se rendit compte du ton autoritaire qu'elle venait d'adopter envers son supérieur, elle perdit toute son assurance. Elle se recroquevilla dans sa chaise et rentra la tête entre ses épaules, mortifiée.

\- Vous avez raison, miss Goldstein, finit par dire Graves. Même si vous auriez pu l'exprimer d'une façon un peu plus respectueuse de votre directeur. Faites comme bon vous semble monsieur Scamander. Mais je superviserai personnellement la formation de vos futurs subordonnés, s'ils se révèlent qu'aucun d'eux n'est auror, ainsi que la vôtre.

\- Ma... ma forma...

\- En effet, monsieur Scamander. Votre formation également. Vous ne pensez tout de même pas qu'en temps que chef de votre département vous allez échapper à la formation en défense à laquelle ont droit tous les hauts placés du MACUSA ?

En voyant le rictus victorieux qui recourba légèrement les lèvres de Percival Graves, Newt Scamander se dit qu'il s'était lourdement trompé. Il n'avait absolument aucune compassion pour Graves, parce que cet homme diabolique n'en méritait aucune.

 **oOo**

 **(1) et (2) Doc manager refuse de me mettre le "il y a" avant le "à peine"... T_T** **Désolée pour cette erreur!**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ^^**

 **(Merci encore Yuu-chan pour ta review! Je ne sais pas si ce chapitre est très drôle, mais j'espère dans tous les cas qu'il te fera sourire, toi et les autres lecteurs ^^)**

 **Review?**


	4. Premiers jours difficiles

**Chapitre 4 : Premiers jours en tant que Chef de l'ordre de Protection des animaux fantastiques.**

Newt Scamander, nouveau chef de l'ordre de Protection des animaux fantastiques, se retenait de s'arracher les cheveux. Créer un département, c'était comme tenter de trouver un sombral quand on avait jamais vu quelqu'un mourir...

Avant même de s'atteler à la création du département proprement dit, il avait dû passer des heures dans le bureau de Mrs Laurel pour tenter de changer la législation obsolète du MACUSA sur les créatures. Et par Merlin, quel boulot ! Il avait d'abord fallu convenir d'une loi qui définissait le statut des animaux ainsi que leur classification en fonction de leur niveau de dangerosité (heureusement ils avaient pu reprendre celle du Ministère de la magie britannique, ce qui leur avait épargné un temps considérable).

Cette première étape terminée, il avait fallu rédiger une nouvelle loi qui autorisait à nouveau l'implantation d'éleveurs au sein de la ville de New York. Si le MACUSA voulait régler les problèmes de falsification des ingrédients de potion d'origine animale et débrindiller le balais du marché noir, il fallait bien permettre aux éleveurs de faire leur travail, et de le faire à New York même, histoire de ne pas devoir tout importer d'Angleterre, de Roumanie ou de France.

Newt, s'il était parfaitement d'accord avec cette résolution, n'avait d'abord pas bien vu en quoi on avait besoin de lui pour la création de cette loi... jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que personne n'avait la moindre idée de quelles créatures étaient appropriées pour l'élevage et lesquelles étaient utiles pour la fabrication de potions. Newt avait recommandé de prendre contact avec les guérisseurs du Pilgrim Hospital, ils devaient être bien plus au fait que lui-même.

Cela avait, bien sûr, pris un temps considérable. Un temps qui aurait pu être consacré à travailler sur l'encadrement des aurors du MACUSA, par exemple. Newt avait en effet insisté sur l'idée que les aurors ne devaient pas être autorisés à abuser de la magie pour maîtriser les animaux auxquels ils pouvaient être confrontés. Cela paraissait très simple, dit comme cela, mais du point de vue juridique... en quoi pouvait bien consister un « emploi abusif de la magie » ? L'expression était bien trop vague et risquait de susciter des interprétations trop éloignées de l'esprit du texte. Il avait fallu déployer un labyrinthe de tournures, d'épithètes, d'épanorthoses et autres figures de style pour que la loi puisse définir, aussi précisément que possible, et sans perdre son universalité, les différents cas qui pouvaient consister un « abus ». Newt en était ressorti avec l'impression que sa tête était gonflée de fluide d'erumpent et s'apprêtait à exploser au moindre choc. Il avait à peine réussi à nourrir ses hôtes avant de s'effondrer sur le petit lit d'appoint de la cabane dans sa valise, à une heure beaucoup trop tardive – ou matinale – à son goût.

Le lendemain n'avait pas été beaucoup mieux. Midas Goldman avait protesté contre la moindre dépense inutile. Sauf que, pour lui, aménager des réserves afin de garder et protéger les créatures découvertes par le MACUSA relevait de la dépense inutile. « Un charme de stase suffirait », avait-il dit. Newt s'était fâché tout rouge.

Un charme de stase ! Pourquoi ne pas abattre les animaux tout de suite ? Voilà au moins une mesure qui ne condamnerait pas ces pauvres créatures à une longue agonie ! Sans compter que d'un point de vue purement sanitaire, on ne savait pas encore très bien les effets du sort de stase sur les propriétés magiques des ingrédients retirés des cadavres. Monsieur Goldman voulait-il ajouter de nouvelles victimes à la liste des sorciers empoisonnés par ce qui aurait dû être des potions de soin ? À quoi bon avoir embauché un magizoologiste si son avis n'était pas pris en compte ? Il comprenait parfaitement que le MACUSA ait un budget serré, mais le MACUSA voulait-il arrêter le marché noir, oui ou non ? Le MACUSA voulait-il pouvoir avoir un accès sain et à bon prix des ingrédients d'origine animale, oui ou non ? Parce qu'alors le MACUSA allait bien devoir investir dans des réserves. Cela faisait longtemps qu'on l'avait compris sur le Vieux Continent ! Et puis rendre un bout de forêt incartable et inaccessible aux muggles n'était quand même pas si coûteux !

Après une telle beuglante, on aurait pu croire que Midas Goldman n'aurait plus osé protester contre quoi que ce soit. C'était bien-sûr en sous-estimant le pinaillage dont sont capables les administrations budgétaires. Complètement excédé, Newt avait tout simplement viré le sorcier de son tout nouveau bureau (aménagé juste à côté de celui de Percival Graves, quelle... chance !), en lui disant de faire remonter ses plaintes à la présidente Picquery s'il n'était pas content.

Newt avait passé l'ensemble de sa pause déjeuner dans sa valise, au milieu de l'enclos des mooncalfs, en essayant de retrouver ne serait-ce qu'une once de sa sérénité habituelle. C'était Queenie qui avait frappé à sa valise pour le prévenir que les sorciers désireux de faire partie du nouveau département attendaient à la porte de son bureau. Lorsqu'il avait vu la longue file de sorciers, Newt avait failli claquer la porte et aller se rouler en boule dans le nid des occamys.

Il avait inspiré à fond, rassemblé tout son courage – ce qui n'avait pas pris si longtemps, il n'était pas un Gryffondor – et avait finalement gratifié la première sorcière d'un sourire fragile avant de l'inviter à entrer. Au bout d'à peine une dizaine de personnes, Newt se rendit compte, avec désespoir, qu'il allait être confronté à un nouveau problème. Ce n'était pas que les sorciers qui se présentaient pour le poste de magizoo-auror n'étaient pas motivés... Le problème c'était que leurs motivations n'étaient pas souvent les bonnes.

Newt comprenait très bien que l'on puisse s'ennuyer dans son métier. Ses deux années au Bureau de remplacement des elfes de maison n'avait pas été des plus exaltantes, même si elles lui avaient permis d'en apprendre plus sur ces fascinantes créatures et sur leur magie unique. Mais traiter avec des créatures magiques demandait plus qu'un vague intérêt, le désir d'abandonner la paperasse administrative ou le goût de profiter d'une aventure : il fallait de la patience, du dévouement et de l'amour pour protéger et soigner des créatures trop souvent maltraitées et qui n'avaient plus confiance en les humains. Il ne fallait pas avoir peur de se mettre en danger ou d'être blessé, et parfois, malheureusement, de prendre la décision qui s'imposait lorsqu'une créature ne pouvait plus être sauvée.

Malheureusement, comme beaucoup étaient vraiment désespérés de quitter leur travail par tous les moyens (la perspective d'un salaire bien meilleur devait aussi y être pour quelque chose), ils lui mentaient sans complexe pendant l'entretien, affirmant avoir une véritable passion pour les runespoors ou les hippogriffes alors qu'ils avaient découvert leur existence quelques heures plus tôt en lisant le livre de Newt. Démêler le vrai du faux commença à devenir un tel problème pour le magizoologiste qu'il dût faire appel à Queenie pour l'aider. La légilimage s'en fit heureusement un plaisir et nombreux furent les déçus à ressortir du bureau de Newt.

La nouvelle que Queenie Goldstein vérifiait la sincérité des aspirants réduisit considérablement la file d'attente devant sa porte. Miss Goldstein connaissait déjà suffisamment de secrets sur tout le monde pour lui donner une nouvelle opportunité de disséquer vos pensées. Il s'en trouva certains, cependant, pour s'indigner de ce qu'ils considéraient comme une atteinte à leur vie privée.

Les plaintes commencèrent à remonter jusqu'au bureau de Rhadamante Laurel, qui ne vit pas d'un bon œil l'arrivée d'encore plus de travail, elle qui devait déjà diriger la rédaction de tant de nouvelles lois et amendements en si peu de temps. Comme il était hors de question qu'elle passe des jours et des jours à chercher dans les textes si ce que faisaient Newt Scamander et Queenie Goldstein consistait en une infraction aux yeux du MACUSA, elle se contenta d'envoyer un Memorandum Rodentium à Seraphina Picquery pour la prévenir de la situation. Laquelle, plus amusée que contrariée, chargea alors Percival Graves de calmer les râleurs.

Profondément fâché, lui, d'être encore importuné par quelque chose que Scamander avait provoqué, Graves régla le problème avec son efficacité habituelle. Il réunit tous les employés du MACUSA dans le Hall du Woolworth Building et fit un discours aussi rapide qu'incisif sur le serment d'honnêteté et d'intégrité que chaque sorcier avait prêté lorsqu'il avait signé son contrat de travail avec le MACUSA. Il était donc fortement conseillé à chacun de bien réfléchir avant de porter plainte, au risque que l'enquête qui s'en suivrait ne révèle des faits de mensonge ou, pire, de parjure, qui seraient traités, par les Départements de la Sécurité et de la Justice Magique, avec la plus grande sévérité. Ces paroles cinglantes, accompagnées du regard le plus noir et menaçant dont était capable le terrifiant Percival Graves, meilleur auror et duelliste du MACUSA, pour ne pas dire de toute la Côte Est, eurent immédiatement l'effet escompté. Toutes les plaintes déposées contre Newt et Queenie furent aussitôt retirées.

Pendant ce temps, Newt, parfaitement ignorant de ce qui se passait hors de son bureau, faisait face à une nouvelle difficulté : les capacités de Queenie n'étaient, malheureusement, pas à toute épreuve. Elle dut prévenir Newt qu'une dizaine de sorciers avaient des pensées bizarrement fortes, comme s'ils se forçaient à penser certaines choses plutôt que d'autres, même si elle n'en était pas certaine. Ils pourraient très bien essayer de cacher leurs liaisons extra-conjugales. Il y avait également cinq autres sorciers qui disposaient de compétences d'occlumancie suffisamment fortes pour empêcher Queenie de lire leurs pensées. Il était près de 18h00 lorsque Newt décida qu'ils choisiraient ses collègues parmi la vingtaine de sorciers qu'il avait pré-sélectionné, parmi lesquels la quinzaine de sorciers signalés par Queenie.

Comment s'assurer que ces quinze sorciers ne cachaient pas des intentions peu scrupuleuses ? Newt se creusait la tête tout en prenant le temps de nourrir l'erumpent lorsque la solution lui apparut comme un éclair : un Kneazle ! Ces félins d'une rare intelligence étaient capable de reconnaître les sorciers suspects... Ah... mais comment obtenir l'aide d'une de ces créatures ? Du moins comment obtenir son aide sans passer par Percival Graves ? Il répugnait à l'idée d'acheter un Kneazle dans une ménagerie magique. D'abord parce que le fait qu'on puisse acheter des animaux, comme si leur vie pouvait appartenir à quelqu'un, le révulsait profondément, ensuite parce qu'il ne connaissait pas les gérants des ménageries de New York et ne pouvait donc pas savoir si leurs animaux provenaient du marché noir et du braconnage. Il était hors de question qu'en plus d'acheter un pauvre animal comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet, il finance les activités de ces criminels.

C'est ainsi que Newt Scamander se retrouva devant la porte du bureau voisin, à tenter de trouver une façon de formuler sa demande à Percival Graves sans que celui-ci n'en prenne ombrage. La porte s'ouvrit soudain devant lui, et une voix irritée lui parvint depuis le fond du bureau.

\- Ne restez pas planté devant mon bureau, Scamander. Entrez.

Newt bredouilla des remerciements et entra d'un pas mal assuré.

Percival regarda avec une pointe d'amusement le magizoologiste rentrer dans son bureau. Pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas hésité, quelques jours plus tôt, à se dresser vivement contre lui, il était cette fois bien timide. Il semblerait que le tempérament bien trempé de Scamander ne ressortait que lorsqu'il s'agissait de défendre ses chers animaux. C'était au moins quelque chose qu'il pouvait respecter chez son nouveau collègue. Ça, et le fait que s'il était toujours en vie, c'était en partie parce que Scamander avait eu suffisamment de cervelle pour lancer un revelio au visage de Grindelwald.

Le magizoologiste s'assit nerveusement en face de Graves et commença à regarder tout, sauf son interlocuteur.

\- Hum... je... je voulais m'excuser... enfin je vous prie d'accepter mes excuses par rapport à... à la dernière fois. J'aurais dû prendre le temps d'écouter votre point de vue...

\- En effet, vous auriez dû, répondit Graves, avec plus de douceur dans sa voix que Newt ne l'aurait cru. Mais c'est une erreur que j'ai également commise à votre égard. J'accepte donc vos excuses et vous présente les miennes. J'espère que nous pourrons repartir d'un bon pied.

\- Oh ! Oui ! Bien sûr ! Je vous remercie ! Et je vous pardonne également.

L'éclat de bonheur qui avait illuminé la mine de Scamander devant ce nouveau départ s'éteignit plus vite qu'une bougie qu'on souffle lorsqu'il se rappela pourquoi il était dans le bureau de Graves en premier lieu. Percival observa le regard du magizoologiste se figer sur son encrier alors que tous les muscles de son corps se tendaient, comme prêts à la bataille. Par Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que ce fou allait encore lui demander ?

\- J'ai... un service à vous demander monsieur Graves.

Le silence s'étendit à nouveau dans la pièce comme l'aura d'un détraqueur. Voyant que Newt avait apparemment épuisé tout son courage, Percival décida de relancer la conversation.

\- En quoi puis-je vous être utile, monsieur Scamander ?

Newt prit encore quelques instants pour décider de sa stratégie, et décida finalement que la franchise était ce qu'il y avait de mieux.

\- Vous êtes peut-être au courant, mais j'ai quelques problèmes pour m'assurer de l'honnêteté de ceux qui postulent pour mon département.

\- Je suis parfaitement au courant, monsieur Scamander. C'est moi qui ai dû faire en sorte que les plaintes à l'encontre de Miss Goldstein et de vous-même soient retirées.

\- Des plaintes ? Mais... pourquoi ? s'étonna Newt.

\- Certains sorciers n'aiment pas particulièrement les capacités de Miss Goldstein et ont trouvé qu'il n'était pas approprié que vous les utilisiez pendant des entretiens d'embauche.

\- S'ils s'étaient montrés parfaitement honnêtes, je n'aurais pas eu besoin de recourir au talent de Queenie, répliqua Newt d'un air d'indignation détachée.

\- En effet, répondit Graves en laissant les bord de ses lèvres se relever en un discret sourire. Vous n'avez toujours pas dit en quoi vous aviez besoin de mon aide.

\- Oui... Il se trouve que la légilimancie de Queenie n'est pas infaillible justement... Il reste beaucoup de sorciers et de sorcières à départager, et je voudrais être sûr de ne pas faire d'erreurs, et j'ai entendu dire que vous aviez un Kneazle ?

Le visage de Graves se referma immédiatement. Il ne fallait pas être voyant pour deviner comment Scamander avait pu savoir pour le Kneazle. Le MACUSA était rempli de commères à la langue plus pendue les unes que les autres.

\- Je vois... murmura Graves. Je crains que cela ne soit pas possible, monsieur Scamander. Je ne possède pas ce Kneazle. Il était en quelque sorte fourni avec mon ancien appartement et bien qu'il ait décidé de déménager avec moi, je serais bien en peine de le forcer à venir jusqu'au MACUSA pour que vous puissiez effrayer vos collègues avec.

Graves s'attendait à devoir supporter la mine déçue du magizoologiste et fut donc très étonné de le voir lui adresser un merveilleux sourire.

\- Je comprends tout à fait, ne vous en faites pas. Je vais trouver une autre solution.

Newt s'était déjà relevé et allait souhaiter une bonne soirée à Graves lorsque celui-ci, pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliqua pas bien parce qu'après tout, il n'avait aucune envie de se donner du travail supplémentaire, ressentit le besoin de proposer ses services.

\- En tant qu'auror, je suis cependant qualifié pour mener à bien un interrogatoire. Et je connais mes employés. Je serais tout à fait capable de vous dire lesquels ont vraiment envie de travailler avec les animaux magiques.

Newt resta immobile, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

\- Je... Ce serait très gentil à vous. Mais je ne veux pas vous causer plus de problèmes...

\- Je ne l'aurais pas proposé si cela me dérangeait, Scamander, grommela Graves d'un ton bourru.

Bien sûr que si, ça le dérangeait ! Il n'avait pas que ça à faire pour l'amour de la Magie ! Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de...

\- Vous êtes sûr ? Parce que sinon...

Le regard de Graves fut plus efficace que tout silencio.

\- Je suis sûr, monsieur Scamander. Je vous rejoindrai demain à 9h00, dans votre bureau.

\- Très bien. C'est vraiment gentil. Je vous remercie.

Graves le congédia d'un signe de main, l'air déjà profondément absorbé par ses papiers. Pas besoin d'étaler un peu plus la scène de gratitude. Il attendit que le magizoologiste sorte de son bureau pour lire le rapport de Stewart sur l'interrogatoire de Castor Mata et Pollux More, les deux sorciers qui avaient enlevé Scamander. Son bras droit lui confirmait ce qu'il avait déjà craint : ils n'étaient que de petites baguettes, des hommes de main d'un commanditaire plus important de la pègre criminelle et qui ne voyait pas l'arrivée de Scamander, et donc l'extension de l'ordre de Protection des Thunderbirds à toutes les créatures magiques, d'un bon œil. Mata et More n'avaient aucune idée de l'identité de leur employeur : ils avaient reçu 5000 dragots chacun pour enlever Scamander, le rouer de coups, le menacer de bien pire s'il ne repartait pas en Angleterre et déposer la valise dans le casier numéro 213 de la gare Grand Central.

Comme les deux sorciers n'étaient pas des abrutis complets, ils avaient deviné qui était leur cible et quels trésors cachaient la valise. Ils s'étaient donc contentés d'empocher les dragots et de tenter d'ouvrir la valise pour récupérer une partie du butin avant de laisser le reste à leur employeur.

Ce qui inquiétait Graves, c'était les 10000 dragots qu'un sorcier avait été prêt à dépenser pour effrayer Scamander. C'était une somme assez considérable, que n'importe qui ne pouvait pas payer, surtout s'il s'agissait juste d'intimidation. En général, une telle somme était déboursée pour éliminer quelqu'un. On avait donc soit à faire à un sorcier riche et influent, vraisemblablement membre de la Chambre des Mages et qui mouillait dans le marché noir, soit à un baron du crime qui devait être si puissant que Gnarlak devait davantage le craindre qu'il ne craignait Graves. Dans les deux cas, il allait être très difficile à débusquer.

Percival s'autorisa à pousser un juron : il allait devoir prévenir Picquery et n'en avait vraiment pas envie. Avec sa chance, il se retrouverait affecté à la protection rapprochée de Scamander...

 **oOo**

 **(Merci Yuu-chan pour ta remarque sur les "i peine"... le doc manager du site est capricieux, j'ai mis une note de fin dans le chapitre 3 pour expliquer l'erreur)**

 **Le prochain chapitre devrait être posté pour Noël!**

 **Review?**


	5. Recruter le personnel

_**Fin du chapitre précedent:**_

 _Percival s'autorisa à pousser un juron : il allait devoir prévenir Picquery et n'en avait vraiment pas envie. Avec sa chance, il se retrouverait affecté à la protection rapprochée de Scamander..._

 **oOo**

 **Chapitre 5 : Recruter le personnel**

Percival ressortit du bureau de Picquery en fulminant. Ne pouvait-il pas avoir tort pour une fois ? Garde du corps personnel de Scamander... voilà à quoi en était réduit le Directeur de la Sécurité magique !

\- Allons, patron, ce n'est pas si grave ! Vous vous plaigniez toujours que le poste de Directeur est accompagné de bien trop de paperasse et pas assez de travail sur le terrain. Voyez le côté positif des choses ! Je me retrouve à faire votre paperasse et vous vous concentrez sur la protection de Scamander et sur la recherche du commanditaire de son enlèvement. C'est presque des vacances pour vous !

Graves ne daigna même pas répondre à Galahad Stewart. Il se contenta de marcher à grand pas vers son bureau. La mer des employés du MACUSA s'ouvrait devant lui comme s'il était Moïse réincarné. L'aura de Graves était parfaitement contrôlée. Pas une seule étincelle de magie accidentelle, aucune pression magique autour de son corps, mais la courbe sombre de ses sourcils était un indice suffisant : Percival Graves était d'une humeur massacrante, et personne ne voulait être dans son chemin. Et bien, sauf Galahad Stewart...

\- Et puis avouez que vous avez de la chance ! La dernière fois que j'ai été de mission de garde du corps, c'était pour protéger Bartolomeus O'Brien. Plus vieux que Merlin, des dents pourries et une haleine aussi chargée que son odeur corporelle. Scamander a déjà la moitié du MACUSA qui lui fait les yeux doux !

\- Seulement parce qu'ils veulent être embauchés, Stewart.

\- Oh, pas seulement, pas seulement. Je veux dire, les yeux verts, les tâches de rousseur, grand et mince, une timidité tout à fait charmante, sans oublier un joli p'tit...

Graves se rua presque dans son bureau. Du moins, il y marcha aussi vite qu'il pouvait sans avoir l'air de s'y précipiter.

\- … cul. Non, à la réflexion, je préférerais être à votre place.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez encore dans mon bureau, Stewart ?!

\- Ben, vu que je fais votre paperasse, il serait logique que...

\- Dehors !

Stewart, qui n'était quand même pas si fou, se dépêcha de filer et heurta presque Tina dans la manœuvre.

\- Oh, pardon Goldstein, je ne t'avais pas vue.

Tina regarda avec détresse la porte du bureau de Graves claquer avec violence. Elle avait un rapport à lui transmettre ! Elle retourna son attention sur Stewart qui ricanait comme un gobelin.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait pour l'énerver !? J'ai un rapport à lui transmettre, moi !

\- Goldstein, je te l'ai déjà dit : fais comme tout le monde, envoie-le lui sur son bureau. Et de toute façon c'est moi qui m'occupe de la paperasse maintenant: tu n'as pas encore attrapé le Memorandum Rodentium (1) de Picquery ?

\- Si... mais il se pourrait qu'il ait été dévoré par un MR de monsieur Graves d'il y a deux jours que je n'ai pas osé ouvrir...

\- Ah ça... Ils sont vicieux les MR de Graves... Surtout quand tu les fais attendre.

Graves lança un tempus. Bon. Il avait 10 minutes pour se calmer avant d'aller voir Scamander et lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle... sans avoir l'air de trop lui en vouloir. Le pauvre n'y était pour rien après tout. Il n'avait pas demandé l'attention de qui que ce soit qui voulait peut-être sa peau et sûrement celle de ses animaux. C'était Picquery qui était allée chercher Scamander pour redorer l'image du MACUSA. Une démarche particulièrement culottée si l'on considérait qu'à ce qu'il paraissait, Seraphina avait menacé Scamander de prendre des mesures radicales s'il ne disparaissait pas très vite d'Amérique quelques jours à peine après l'arrestation de Grindelwald.

La stratégie de la présidente semblait cependant marcher. Brigit Lapapotte n'avait que de merveilleuses choses à dire sur le merveilleux livre du brillant Newt Scamander et son merveilleux département en construction, qui était une brillante idée de la présidente Picquery, qui faisait à nouveau preuve de l'esprit visionnaire et audacieux pour lequel elle avait été élue. Merci pour les deux derniers adjectifs, parce que Percival commençait à penser que Lapapotte n'avait tellement pas l'habitude de vanter les mérites de quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait que les mélioratifs « brillant » et « merveilleux » dans son dictionnaire.

Donc... tout était la faute de Picquery.

Bon, autant se jeter dans la bouche du kraken tout de suite. Plus vite digéré. Percival Graves frappa poliment à la porte de Scamander, mais n'attendit pas de réponse pour rentrer. Il était tout de même le directeur de la Sécurité magique, c'était déjà bien beau qu'il frappe aux portes... Une fraction de seconde plus tard, Percival se dit qu'il aurait dû attendre.

Il ne dut qu'à ses excellents réflexes et à un immobulus lancé _in extremis_ , de n'avoir pas le visage dévoré par une nuée de Doxys. Newt Scamander, la baguette coincée entre les dents _(la baguette coincée entre les dents ?!)_ se démenait tant bien que mal avec le fameux Niffleur sur lequel Graves avait déjà tant lu. La petite bête s'agrippait avec une force étonnante au lustre doré qui pendait du plafond, étrangement bas, du bureau de Scamander.

D'ailleurs, maintenant que les Doxys ne pouvaient que cligner les yeux en flottant autour de son visage, Percival remarqua que le bureau de Scamander n'avait plus rien à voir avec ce qu'il était au moment de sa création. Les boiseries avaient été éclaircies jusqu'à avoir une belle couleur acajou, les dorures des vitrines arboraient une jolie teinte ensoleillée et les murs et le plafond avaient été repeints dans des tons crèmes. Un beau bureau de bois clair, recouvert de cuir vert, trônait au milieu de la pièce et était déjà encombré de papiers, livres et bouteilles de potions douteuses.

Un gros fauteuil moelleux en velours bleu était disposé dans un coin, juste à côté d'une fenêtre magique qui affichait un beau paysage de lande écossaise. Différentes espèces de plantes en pot, certaines flottant près du plafond, d'autres étendant leurs hauts feuillages de chaque côté de la porte, donnaient à la pièce de faux airs de bosquets. À part le lustre auquel s'agrippait toujours, de toutes ses forces, le petit Niffleur, et qui servait plus à accueillir les entrelacs de ce qui ressemblait fort à une plante carnivore qu'à éclairer, des dizaines de petites boules de lumière illuminaient la pièce comme lors d'une belle après-midi d'été.

Percival se dit que la théorie des dimensions parallèles n'était pas si fumeuse, finalement.

Scamander, qui commençait à rougir sous l'effort, la baguette toujours coincée entre les dents (décidément, il ne s'en remettrait pas) lui fit un signe de tête pour le saluer. Au bord du désespoir, Percival lança un sort de chatouillis sur le ventre du Niffleur qui lâcha brusquement le lustre et perdit une quantité non négligeable de dragots, boutons de manchette, bijoux et autres objets brillants. Scamander tomba sur le dos, le Niffleur sur son ventre. Le magizoologiste en profita pour resserrer ses bras autour de la petite créature qui poussa un couinement de détresse et tourna sa tête vers Newt, les yeux implorants. Scamander glissa sa baguette derrière son oreille – par la barbe de Merlin, Percival allait lui acheter un étui à baguette dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion – et s'adressa au Niffleur avec une expression sévère.

\- Non, c'est non. Ce lustre n'est pas à toi. Tu commences à avoir la folie des grandeurs. Il ne serait pas rentré dans ta poche de toute façon. Et je sais que c'est toi qui a dit aux Doxys de sortir coloniser mes rideaux. Pas de friandise pendant une semaine.

Percival jeta un œil méfiant aux rideaux qui encombraient la fenêtre et qui étaient, en effet, chargés de dizaines de grappes de petits œufs noirs. La valise grande ouverte sur le sol près du bureau acheva d'exaspérer Graves. Il fit léviter tout ce petit monde directement dans la valise qu'il referma d'un nouveau sort. Il tourna alors son attention vers le magizoologiste qui ouvrait déjà la bouche pour protester.

\- Puis-je savoir pourquoi, par Morgane, cette damnée valise était grande ouverte ?

Newt referma vivement la bouche et arbora un air penaud.

\- Laissez tomber, je ne veux pas savoir. Vous avez l'intention de faire quelque chose pour ces œufs de Doxy, j'espère ?

Scamander jeta un œil contrit vers ses rideaux avant de grommeler :

\- Ils viennent d'être pondus. Il faut entre deux à trois semaines pour qu'ils éclosent...

\- Rassurez-moi, monsieur Scamander... Vous n'avez pas l'intention de laisser éclore ces œufs ?

\- Quoi ? Oh non, bien-sûr, enfin, pas tous. Les Doxys peuvent pondre près de cinq cents œufs à la fois. Ce serait un vrai embarras d'avoir une colonie si nombreuse dans ma valise : je n'aurais ni la place ni la nourriture et ils seraient malheureux. Mais je connais quelques Bowtruckles qui se feront un plaisir de les manger.

L'un de ces Bowtruckle avait d'ailleurs déjà pris de l'avance puisque Pickett faisait parmi les grappes d'œufs des ravages qu'on n'aurait pas attendu d'une créature de si petite taille.

\- Laisses-en un peu pour Titus, Finn, Poppy, Marlow et Tom, veux-tu ? le réprimanda gentiment Newt.

Scamander tendit la main, mais le Bowtruckle refusa d'y monter, préférant fourrer dans sa petite bouche autant d'œufs que ses griffes pouvaient en contenir.

\- Pickett, allez. Tu sais ce qui arrive quand tu fais ton gourmand.

Pickett ne se retourna vers lui que pour lui tirer bien insolemment une petite langue rose.

\- Très bien, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour soigner tes ballonnements.

Pickett souffla, engloutit un dernier œuf et consentit à grimper sur les doigts du magizoologiste qui le déposa sur son épaule.

\- Pouvons-nous commencer ? demanda Graves.

\- Oh, oui, bien-sûr !

Newt se précipita derrière son bureau et s'assit sur sa chaise. Il constata au dernier moment qu'il n'en avait pas de seconde à proposer au directeur de la sécurité magique et rougit d'embarras devant son oubli en regardant tout sauf le visage de Graves qui soupira et s'empara d'une plume qu'il transfigura en un élégant fauteuil. Quitte à perdre son temps, autant que ce soit dans un fauteuil confortable. Il tendit ensuite une main nonchalante vers la porte qui s'ouvrit sous le coup de l'informulé. Le premier postulant entra, tout sourire, avant de se figer en voyant Percival Graves siéger à côté de Newt Scamander. Mercy Lewis, il n'avait pas postulé pour se faire cuisiner par Graves ! Il balbutia quelques excuses paniquées et trébucha sur ses propres pieds dans sa hâte de quitter le bureau.

\- Hum... Je suppose que cela va être plus rapide que prévu finalement, dit Newt en évitant soigneusement le regard satisfait de Percival Graves.

Il raya le nom du sorcier de sa liste et Graves appela la sorcière suivante, une certaine Mataoka Eldertree. La jeune femme entra courageusement dans le bureau et subit le regard lourd de son patron presque sans perdre ses moyens. Elle prit place sur la chaise réservée aux visiteurs et concentra son attention sur Newt plutôt que sur Percival dans une tentative tout à fait louable de ne pas se décomposer davantage.

\- J'aimerais que vous me parliez de votre animal fantastique préféré, Miss Eldertree, déclara Newt.

\- Je dirais que c'est le Serpent cornu. C'est une créature impressionnante mais aussi timide et douce, qu'il est très difficile d'approcher. Il est par ailleurs un gardien et protecteur des forêts très important et mon peuple milite depuis longtemps auprès du MACUSA pour que son territoire devienne une réserve fédérale. J'espère qu'en travaillant à vos côtés je pourrais réaliser cet objectif.

\- Vous avez découvert un hippogriffe très agité dans un entrepôt. Il est de toute évidence blessé et hostile aux humains, entre les mains desquels il n'a vécu que cruautés, et résiste aux tentatives de capture. Comment maîtrisez-vous l'animal ?

\- Je ne le maîtrise pas. Je m'approche doucement en le regardant dans les yeux, puis je m'incline devant lui. S'il me rend son salut, je peux m'approcher et tenter de le guider vers une zone plus sûre pour qu'il soit nourri et soigné. J'éviterais d'utiliser ma baguette, ajouta Miss Eldertree après réflexion.

\- Dans ce même entrepôt, vous découvrez un être de l'eau emprisonné dans une bulle. Quel type de réserve aménageriez-vous pour lui ?

\- Les êtres de l'eau, bien que classés, à leur demande, parmi les animaux, ne sont pas des animaux fantastiques. Je ne saurais donc le parquer dans une réserve en le coupant de son peuple et de sa famille. Je chercherais un interprète parlant sa langue, et une fois son habitat d'origine connu, j'arrangerais un transport jusqu'à son foyer.

Newt sourit à la jeune sorcière et la remercia avec enthousiasme. Il attendit qu'elle soit sortie et qu'elle ait refermé la porte pour se tourner vers Graves.

\- Alors ? Que pensez-vous de celle-ci ? Elle me semble correspondre au profil que je recherche.

\- Elle ne feint pas son intérêt pour les animaux en tout cas, répondit Graves. Ses parents sont connus pour avoir milité activement pour l'instauration de réserves et je ne compte plus le nombre de tracs plaidant pour la protection du Serpent cornu qui ont encombré mon bureau depuis qu'elle a rejoint mon service, il y a une dizaine de mois. Elle est l'une des rares aurors que vos amies n'ont pas eu à harceler pour qu'elle achète votre livre puisqu'elle l'a acheté dès sa sortie.

\- Harceler ? répéta Newt avec désarroi.

Graves acquiesça d'un signe de tête mais se refusa à développer. Hors de question que Scamander sache les détails.

\- Elle est jeune, continua-t-il, mais capable, et au moins vous aurez une collègue avec une bonne connaissance des méthodes des aurors et une formation défensive décente, ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire.

Newt hocha distraitement la tête et entoura son nom sur sa liste. Il ajouta une liste de symboles qui devaient faire sens pour lui mais qui restèrent complètement obscurs pour Percival. Le postulant suivant, un certain Alcibiade Templeton, ne fut pas si facile à interroger. Il avait de toute évidence une bonne connaissance des animaux fantastiques, mais elle confinait à la pédanterie et sa façon de répondre aux questions comme si les réponses en étaient évidentes rendait Graves soupçonneux. Il pouvait vouloir faire étalage de ses connaissances, ou c'était l'indice d'un manque de respect vis à vis de Scamander. Dans tous les cas, des employés trop imbus d'eux-mêmes avaient tendance à se révéler dangereux sur le terrain : refus d'obéir aux ordres, mise en danger d'eux-mêmes et d'autrui... Il ne faudrait pas que ce cuistre provoque un drame parce qu'il croirait mieux gérer la situation que Scamander. Le magizoologiste semblait d'ailleurs assez réservé et ses questions se faisaient de plus en plus retorses.

Lorsqu'Alcibiade Templeton commença une longue tirade sur le Pansedefer ukrainien, soutenant qu'il n'y avait, pardonnez-lui du peu, aucune occurrence d'un Pansedefer suffisamment lourd pour écraser une maison, et que ce n'était là que pures rumeurs et spéculations, Graves sut que le sorcier avait révélé ses vraies couleurs.

\- Vous êtes conscient, monsieur Templeton, interrompit sèchement Graves, que monsieur Scamander s'est occupé de Pansedefers ukrainiens pendant la guerre, et qu'il possède donc des connaissances acquises par expérience que vous ne pourriez jamais rêvé atteindre dans vos livres ?

La bouche d'Alcibiade Templeton se referma brutalement en faisant un bruit plus aigu que le cri d'une chouette.

\- Sortez de ce bureau.

Le sorcier, humilié, se redressa vivement avant de quitter le bureau aussi dignement qu'il le put, le nez bien haut. Newt se tourna avec curiosité vers Graves, ses yeux croisant très brièvement les siens avant de se fixer quelque part sur son épaule, et demanda :

\- Comment savez-vous que je me suis occupé de dragons pendant la guerre ? Ce n'est pas vraiment de notoriété commune.

\- C'est mon rôle de me renseigner sur mes futurs collègues, monsieur Scamander.

Les sorciers suivants furent tout aussi décevants qu'Alcibiade Templeton, bien que loin d'être aussi irritants.

Newt regarda sa liste et vit avec désespoir qu'il ne restait plus que cinq noms non rayés. Percival appela le sorcier suivant, un certain Hélios Thrope. C'était un sorcier remarquable pour la beauté de son visage et l'abondance de boucles blondes qui l'encadrait. Il travaillait au Bureau de vérification des permis baguette, ce qui voulait dire qu'il faisait potentiellement partie des personnes qui voulaient davantage fuir leur travail que s'occuper des créatures fantastiques, bien que... si Newt devait juger à partir des coups d'œil que le sorcier jetait, aussi discrètement que possible, au directeur Graves, les motivations de Hélios Thrope étaient plus de nature amoureuse qu'ambitieuse. Il était bien connu au sein du MACUSA que le département de Newt allait travailler en étroite collaboration avec le bureau des aurors et son charismatique directeur, ce qui entraînait bien plus de chances d'être remarqué par le dit sorcier qu'au fin fond du service des permis baguette.

L'attraction d'Hélios Thrope pour l'impassible Percival Graves était certes attendrissante, mais elle n'arrangeait pas les affaires de Newt, qui posa quand même ses questions, sans trop y croire. Mais à sa grande surprise, et son infini soulagement, le sorcier répondit avec enthousiasme et compétence, malgré une certaine propension à guetter les réactions de Graves après chaque réponse, comme pour déceler de possibles marques d'approbation. L'ensemble de son interview se révéla quand même bien plus positive que ceux de la dizaine de sorciers interrogés avant lui, c'est pourquoi Newt entoura son nom, bien qu'il ajouta un cœur et une flèche dirigée vers un triangle pointant vers le bas de la page et dont il coloria la surface en noir, sauf pour deux fines bandes sur les côtés du triangle.

Newt jeta un regard en coin à Graves qui semblait parfaitement impassible pendant qu'il regardait Hélios Thrope sortir de la pièce.

\- Cet homme est amoureux de vous, j'espère que vous vous en rendez compte, murmura Newt.

\- Difficile de ne pas remarquer, grommela Graves. Qui est le sorcier suivant ?

Newt sourit en reconnaissant ce qui ressemblait fort à une tentative de distraction. Que le sévère et ténébreux Percival Graves, directeur de la sécurité magique et l'homme le plus craint et le plus respecté du MACUSA, soit gêné devant les intentions d'un autre sorcier était incroyablement attendrissant aux yeux de Newt. Il savait aussi que s'il avait le malheur de partager ses pensées avec le sorcier assis à sa gauche, il se prendrait un sortilège bien vicieux en guise de vengeance, et il préférait ne pas savoir de quel genre de malédiction un sorcier comme Graves pouvait avoir connaissance.

\- Cornelius Odileon, répondit Newt. C'est un ancien oubliator. Il a démissionné de son poste il y a trois mois, apparemment.

\- Oui, je le connais, c'est un homme bon et compétent.

Newt se redressa sur sa chaise, animé d'un nouvel espoir. Le sorcier qui rentra dans son bureau était certainement le plus âgé de sa liste. Il était pourvu d'une formidable crinière de cheveux gris et crépus qui contrastait joliment avec le noir intense de sa peau, et de sourcils tout aussi clairs et impressionnants, dont les poils les plus longs se dressaient vers le ciel jusqu'au milieu du front, qu'il avait pourtant haut. Sous leur ombrage, des yeux d'un brun chaud pétillaient de gentillesse et de malice. Newt les aima tout de suite : c'étaient les mêmes étincelles qui animaient les yeux d'Albus Dumbledore, quiconque en était pourvu ne pouvait pas être autre chose que profondément gentil et généreux.

Les réponses à ses questions étaient en train de confirmer la première impression de Newt lorsque la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup et claqua violemment contre le mur, faisant trembler toute la salle, jusqu'au plafond. L'un des Doxys qui avait échappé par miracle aux sorts de Graves et s'était réfugié entre les mâchoires carnivores des droseras animas qui décoraient le lustre, perdit sa prise sur la tige et, surpris, tomba comme une pierre vers le bureau, pile devant Percival Graves, avant de se souvenir, trop tard, de l'existence de ses ailes. Un petrificus totalus suivit d'un levicorpus lui firent regagner prestement la valise du magizoologiste qui tenta de ne pas rougir sous le regard de reproche que lui laissait un Graves exaspéré.

Tina apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, les cheveux en bataille et essoufflée comme si elle avait couru, ce qui devait certainement être le cas.

\- Monsieur Graves, monsieur ! Nous avons une avance !

Les mots en soi ne disaient pas grand chose, mais Graves se leva brusquement.

\- Mettez fin à cet entretien aussi vite que possible, monsieur Scamander, et rejoignez-nous au Bureau des enquêtes prioritaires. Ça va vous intéresser.

 **oOo**

 **(1) Les Memorandum Rodentium ou MR: vous savez, ces notes de papiers en forme de souris qui courent dans des tubes d'un bout à l'autre du MACUSA et commencent des combats sauvages lorsqu'ils s'ennuient ^^**

 **J'espère que cela vous a plu! (C'est l'un de mes chapitres préférés, personnellement ^^)**

 **Merci à me reviewers! C'est toujours un plaisir d'avoir vos impressions et vos avis!**

 **Joyeux Noël!**


	6. Barnabas Braconnier

_**Fin du chapitre précédent:**_

 _Tina apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, les cheveux en bataille et essoufflée comme si elle avait couru, ce qui devait certainement être le cas._

 _\- Monsieur Graves, monsieur ! Nous avons une avance !_

 _Les mots en soi ne disaient pas grand chose, mais Graves se leva brusquement._

 _\- Mettez fin à cet entretien aussi vite que possible, monsieur Scamander, et rejoignez-nous au Bureau des enquêtes prioritaires. Ça va vous intéresser._

 **oOo**

 **Chapitre 6 : Barnabas Braconnier**

Lorsque Newt entra dans le Bureau des enquêtes prioritaires, une quantité non négligeable de documents, cartes, photos et rapports s'étalaient déjà sur la surface rouge et acajou de la table carrée qui trônait au milieu de la salle. Archibald Muckle, l'un des aurors principaux de Percival Graves, faisait léviter un certain nombre de ces mêmes documents qui allèrent se fixer sur un tableau noir. Graves était déjà assis et consultait l'un des dossiers, Tina assise à ses côtés. Elle fit un grand sourire à Newt qui prit place à côté d'elle. En face d'eux, trois autres aurors étaient assis.

Face à Percival Graves, siégeait Galahad Stewart qui tirait doucement sur sa pipe. La fumée prenait des formes toutes plus originales les unes que les autres : un dragon, un chaudron, un balais, un Billywig, une femme nue... Graves releva la tête au moment pile où la femme nue prenait forme. Il plissa les yeux et le tabac s'embrasa brusquement. Stewart fut pris d'une terrible quinte de toux alors qu'il essayait de recracher le panache de fumée qu'il avait été forcé d'avaler.

\- Pourquoi ai-je fait de toi mon second, je me le demande... gronda Graves.

Stewart le gratifia d'un clin d'œil complice tout en continuant de cracher ses poumons, sous les yeux consternés de ses collègues qui ne comprenaient vraiment pas pourquoi Stewart continuait de tenter le directeur à commettre un assassinat. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Seraphina Picquery elle-même entra dans le bureau, accompagnée de deux aurors qui devaient lui servir de gardes du corps. Son regard balaya la salle et se posa sur Newt.

\- Ah ! Monsieur Scamander ! dit-elle en s'avançant vers lui.

Newt se releva brusquement et se prit presque les pieds dans sa chaise dans sa hâte de saluer la présidente. Une forte poigne autour de son avant-bras le rétablit avant qu'il ne s'écrase le nez contre la table et il jeta un regard reconnaissant à Graves avant de se tourner vers Picquery.

\- Madame la Présidente, salua-t-il en rougissant de sa maladresse.

\- J'espère que votre séjour parmi nous se passe dans les meilleures conditions, monsieur Scamander.

Newt fut légèrement désarçonné : s'inquiétait-elle pour lui ou le menaçait-elle ?

\- Percival vous a-t-il bien accueilli ? Sa personnalité peut être quelque peu abrasive quand on y est pas habitué.

\- Pardon ? Oh ! Non, non, monsieur Graves a été très gentil et serviable.

\- Vraiment ? demanda Picquery en arquant un sourcil sceptique.

\- Oui, il m'aidait à sélectionner mes collègues avant que nous soyons convoqués ici.

\- Comme c'est aimable à lui...

Newt se gratta nerveusement la tête, pris entre les feux des regards de Picquery et de Graves. La tension entre eux était évidente et Newt se demanda s'il serait un jour assez intime avec Graves pour lui en demander la raison.

\- J'en suis heureuse, monsieur Scamander. J'avais peur que ma décision d'assigner Graves à votre protection rapprochée n'ait pu vous causer quelques inquiétudes.

\- Ma protection rapproch... Je suis désolé, de quoi parlons-nous ?

Seraphina reporta son attention sur Graves.

\- Vous ne lui avez pas annoncé la nouvelle, Percival ?

Graves se permit de cracher une bordée de jurons tous plus ignominieux les uns que les autres dans la sûreté de sa boite crânienne. Avec le Niffleur, les Doxys et juste Scamander étant Scamander, il avait complètement oublié de prévenir le sorcier.

\- Je n'en ai pas encore eu l'occasion, madame la présidente.

\- Je vois... Vous lui expliquerez donc tout cela après la réunion ?

\- Bien sûr, madame la présidente.

L'atmosphère était toujours aussi oppressante. Archibald Muckle mit fin au malaise de Newt, et certainement à celui de tous les sorciers et sorcières présents dans la salle, en saluant à son tour la présidente.

\- Madame la présidente ! Je vous en prie, prenez place, dit-il en tirant une chaise pour qu'elle s'y assoit.

Seraphina le remercia en s'emparant de la chaise d'à côté et en s'y asseyant, ignorant allègrement le geste courtois de l'auror dont le sourire ne faiblit pourtant pas.

\- Nous n'attendions plus que vous pour commencer, continua-t-il. Conformément à vos souhaits, nous avons concentré tous nos efforts sur le démantèlement des réseaux de braconnage et de contrebande d'ingrédients issus d'animaux fantastiques et des animaux eux-mêmes. Le réseau le plus préoccupant est celui que nous avons surnommé le réseau Wendigo.

Des photos quittèrent le tableau noir pour défiler devant les regards des sorciers présents. Les images qu'elles présentaient aux sorciers n'étaient guère réjouissantes. Le visage de Newt devint sombre. Au cour de ses voyages, il s'était heurté plus souvent que n'importe qui aux réseaux de braconnage et de contrebande et avait assisté depuis les premières loges aux atrocités qu'ils pouvaient commettre pour le pouvoir et l'argent. Il ne s'y habituait jamais cependant... aux cages dans lesquelles des créatures, les plumes ou la fourrure ternes et abîmées, le regard désespéré, attendaient de finir comme les cadavres alignés sur le sol, à côté d'elles : immobiles, rigides, l'œil vitreux. Les animaux fantastiques qui avaient le malheur d'être résistants à la magie présentaient des sévices plus horribles : les yeux crevés, le crâne défoncé, les flancs percés de dizaines de plaies, comme si les sorciers, humiliés de leur résistance, s'étaient vengés en s'acharnant sur leur corps.

\- Nous pensons que ce réseau est celui qui contrôle à lui seul près de la moitié des filières de braconnage et de contrebande, le reste étant contrôlé par une constellation de réseaux plus petits et indépendants qui interagissent entre eux par un système complexe d'échanges, de commerce, d'alliance et concurrence. Cela fait maintenant dix mois que Jason Moleskin a infiltré une des filières du réseau Wendigo en se faisant passer pour un dealer de sang de Re'em...

L'attention de Newt s'aiguisa brusquement. Le Re'em était une créature très rare, et comme la majorité des animaux fantastiques, très proche de la disparition. Ces bœufs géants étaient chassés autant pour leur magnifique peau d'or résistante à la magie que pour leur sang, qui donnait à celui qui en buvait une force incommensurable. Que ce soit dû à de possibles substances addictives dans le sang ou à la folie des hommes toujours avides de puissance, le sang de Re'em causait une immédiate dépendance pour celui qui en buvait et constituait donc le fortifiant et la drogue la plus prisée dans le monde sorcier. Pratiquement absent des marchés officiels, le sang de Re'em faisait donc l'objet d'un trafic intense et très lucratif malgré sa dangerosité pour les braconniers dont beaucoup mouraient piétinés ou encornés en tentant de capturer les mastodontes. Newt avait du mal à se sentir désolé pour eux.

\- Je suppose que pour tenir son rôle, il a effectivement dû fournir du sang aux contrebandiers... Puis-je savoir comment il se l'est procuré ?

La voix du magizoologiste était douce et ses yeux larges et anxieux semblaient déjà se remplir de larmes à la pensée de ce qui avait pu arriver à un hypothétique Re'em. Lorsque Muckle se tourna vers lui pour répondre, il se sentit immédiatement comme la pire des raclures que le monde magique ait porté. Percival eut une moue intriguée : l'air apitoyé de Scamander constituait une arme peu conventionnelle mais certainement efficace.

\- Hum... Je... Je suis pas sûr... mais...

\- Le sang vient du Bureau des Confiscations des aurors, monsieur Scamander, répondit Graves, qui ne pouvait tout de même laisser son subordonné se décomposer ainsi devant tout le monde. Ses aurors avaient une réputation à tenir, tout de même ! Au cours de précédents raids, mes collègues ont récupéré diverses marchandises des contrebandiers et tout ce qui pouvait être conservé par des charmes de stase a été gardé pour une possible utilisation.

Cela apaisa immédiatement Newt... du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne ce que la réponse de Graves sous-entendait.

\- Et ce qui ne pouvait être conservé par stase ?

La voix de Scamander était presque tremblante et Graves lui-même commença à se sentir coupable... Peu conventionnel, mais redoutable, en effet.

\- C'est pourquoi vous êtes là, monsieur Scamander, finit-il par répondre. Pour nous apprendre comment épargner et protéger les animaux que nous découvrirons.

Archibald Muckle s'éclaircit la voix et reprit son exposé en se gardant bien de regarder Newt qui avait toujours l'air d'un Puffskein à qui on aurait donné un coup de pied.

\- Grâce à Moleskin, j'ai pu avoir, il y a trois mois, l'adresse d'un cabaret no-maj, le Black Hall, où une branche du réseau rencontre ses clients. Officiellement, il donne des concerts de jazz et des shows... un peu plus osés, dirons-nous. En réalité, c'est l'une des places tournantes des dealers de drogue no-maj et des trafics d'alcool et de prostitution.

D'autres images défilèrent montrant la devanture du cabaret et quelques unes de l'intérieur.

\- Jusqu'à présent, seulement les braconniers les plus bas de l'échelle étaient vus au Black Hall, mais d'après Moleskin, un des braconniers les plus hauts placés du réseau Wendigo sera présent dans le cabaret dans une semaine.

La photographie d'un bel homme d'une trentaine d'année, brun aux yeux clairs, la mâchoire carrée et les épaules larges, flotta vers Newt.

\- Il s'agit de Barnabas Braconnier. Tristement célèbre.

Newt prit une brusque inspiration en reconnaissant à la fois le nom et le visage du sorcier. Le poing qu'il avait posé sur la table se crispa fortement. Aucune de ses réactions ne passèrent inaperçues au regard observateur de Graves.

\- Il est français d'origine et porte bien son nom. On est en contact avec le service des aurors français qui nous ont envoyés des dossiers pour le moins chargés à propos de l'homme. Il s'est illustré pour avoir volé les chevaux Abraxans de Beaux-Bâtons et les avoir fait passer par la frontière espagnol dans les mains d'un important réseau de trafic local, los Escorpiones, alors qu'il était encore élève de l'école. Pourchassé en France et en Espagne, les aurors ont perdu sa trace en Algérie. On ne sait pas trop comment on le retrouve en Amérique aujourd'hui...

\- Sans doute parce que vos réseaux de contrebande marchandent avec Le Caire.

L'affirmation de Newt interrompit Muckle qui se tourna vers le magizoologiste. Partie l'attitude de petite créature injustement piétinée, Scamander semblait s'être transformé en une femelle Magyar à pointes particulièrement vicieuse dont on aurait, qui plus est, eu la folle idée de voler les œufs : sa mâchoire était crispée à s'en casser les molaires et ses poings serrés à s'en trancher la peau des paumes, et personne n'aurait été étonné si de fines fumerolles commençaient à sortir de ses naseaux. Il avait l'air absolument furieux et fusillait du regard la photographie de Barnabas Braconnier qui lui renvoyait des sourires railleurs.

\- J'ai été confronté à ce... cet... ce _sorcier_... plusieurs fois au cours de mes voyages, continua Newt qui avait presque peine à parler. C'est lui qui avait organisé le braconnage de Frank pour un riche cheikh du Caire qui comptait l'acheter en vendant une chimère. J'ai découvert leur point de vente et les tentes où ils entreposaient les animaux. J'ai stupefixé les gardes et ai sauvé toutes les créatures qui pouvaient l'être sous leur nez. Il a beaucoup de contacts. Pendant que je réintroduisais les créatures qui en étaient capable dans leur milieu naturel, je l'ai croisé à nouveau à Calcutta, et Shanghai. J'ai entendu son nom dans la bouche de contrebandiers à Kyoto, Johannesburg et Moscou.

Un silence étonné suivit les nouvelles du Newt. Personne autour de la table, encore moins Tina ou même Percival, n'avaient réalisé que Newt Scamander s'était frotté de si près aux réseaux de contrebande internationaux. Percival regarda le magizoologiste avec une nouvelle appréciation dans le regard.

\- Ce sont les informations que m'ont transmis nos collègues européens, confirma Muckle. Bien qu'ils ne savaient pas pour Le Caire.

\- Le Caire est une plaque tournante du trafic d'animaux fantastiques, précisa Newt. Ils commercent avec le monde entier mais leurs clients principaux restent les sorciers américains. C'est pourquoi j'ai accepté votre offre, madame la présidente. Si nous pouvions démanteler les réseaux ici, nous jetterions un puissant stupefix à l'ensemble du trafic d'animaux fantastiques.

Tina posa la main sur le bras de Newt en signe de soutien.

\- Nous n'avons pas l'intention de laisser passer l'occasion de prendre Barnabas Braconnier la main dans le sac, reprit Muckle. J'ai pris l'habitude depuis trois mois que nous connaissons le Black Hall d'y aller le soir sous polynectar. Au bout de cinq semaines, un des braconniers m'a approché et j'ai commencé à lui acheter quelques ingrédients. J'y suis suffisamment connu maintenant pour ne pas susciter la suspicion mais guère plus.

\- S'il est présent ce soir-là, on peut légitimement suspecter que c'est parce qu'une grosse vente doit se faire, intervint Graves. Potentiellement une vente aux enchères pour laquelle un nombre important de riches clients sorciers devraient être présents.

\- Mon alias n'est pas suffisamment riche pour prétendre y assister.

\- C'est pourquoi je pense que nous devons prendre le risque et attaquer en force.

\- Êtes-vous sûr, Percival ? questionna Picquery. Vous pourriez détruire des mois de travail en lançant un raid soudain et téméraire.

\- Barnabas Braconnier est exactement le genre de personnage que nous cherchions à capturer depuis des années, avant même que le braconnage et la contrebande ne deviennent soudain votre priorité, madame la présidente. Ce ne sera pas un raid téméraire, moi et mes aurors avons planifié ce genre d'intervention depuis des années en attendant que se présente une telle opportunité. Vu ses contacts internationaux, Barnabas Braconnier doit connaître des noms de dirigeants, de lieux de passe et de trafic. Il est sans doute familier avec les habitudes et les pratiques de centaines de réseaux de part le monde, en plus du réseau Wendigo. Il est certainement en contact avec les autres réseaux présents à New York. Le tenir sous notre baguette pourrait constituer l'avance la plus importante effectuée depuis l'histoire du MACUSA, madame le présidente.

Seraphina Picquery soupira.

\- Bien. Je vous fait confiance, Graves.

Newt ne put s'empêcher de se dire que ça n'en avait pas l'air, des fois.

L'essentiel ayant été dit, Picquery se retira pour assister à d'autres de ses devoirs. Les aurors autour de la table continuèrent à planifier la prochaine attaque, ce qui consistait essentiellement à intégrer le rôle de Newt et de ses futurs collègues dans le déroulé du raid. Malheureusement, sans savoir exactement qui allaient être ses collègues et quelles compétences en défense ils pouvaient avoir, il était difficile d'envisager s'ils pouvaient accompagner les aurors au cœur de la bataille ou s'ils devaient rester cachés à l'écart et attendre les nouvelles d'un patronus.

Newt, pour sa part, était catégorique : il les accompagnait. Il lui faudrait être présent pour protéger les créatures de sorts perdus et pour les calmer et les contenir si certaines s'échappaient pendant la lutte. À son grand étonnement, Percival Graves ne s'opposa pas trop à ses désirs : le magizoologiste avait déjà été confronté à Barnabas Braconnier et en était ressorti vivant et entier, c'était qu'il devait être plus débrouillard que sa démarche maladroite et légèrement bancale ne le laissait supposer. Il avait donc accepté facilement, à condition toutefois que Scamander participe à plusieurs séances d'entraînements avec lui. Newt n'avait rien trouvé à redire à cette condition et avait accepté. Les regards de pitié que lui lancèrent Tina, Stewart et le reste des aurors lui firent cependant reconsidérer son opinion précédente : à quel point Percival Graves pouvait être sadique lors de ces entraînements pour que tous lui jettent de tels regards ?

 **oOo**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu malgré sa brièveté et son ton plus sérieux. J'essaye de faire des chapitres un peu plus longs, mais décidément, ça ne vient jamais !**

 **Joyeuse année 2018 !**


	7. Dans l'intimité de Percival Graves

**Merci beaucoup à mes fidèles reviewers! C'est toujours un plaisir et une réelle motivation de lire vos réactions!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **oOo**

 _ **Fin du dernier chapitre:**_

 _Les regards de pitié que lui lancèrent Tina, Stewart et le reste des aurors lui firent cependant reconsidérer son opinion précédente : à quel point Percival Graves pouvait-il être sadique lors de ces entraînements pour que tous lui jettent de tels regards ?_

 **oOo**

 **Chapitre 7 : Dans l'intimité de Percival Graves**

Très sadique. Terriblement sadique. Le pire de tous les sadiques.

Newt n'avait jamais été aussi courbaturé de toute sa vie, et ça venait du sorcier qui s'était un jour retrouvé entre les pattes d'un Erumpent paniqué... Au moins ne s'était-il pas senti seul durant son calvaire : ces trois nouveaux collègues, Mataoka Eldertree, Cornelius Odileon et Helios Thrope avaient eu l'insigne honneur de participer. Mataoka s'en était tiré sensiblement mieux que les autres, grâce à sa formation d'auror, mais Cornelius Odileon avait dû être lévité jusqu'à l'infirmerie du MACUSA pour un coccyx cassé à cause d'une mauvaise chute, ce qu'il avait malgré tout pris avec philosophie.

Quant à Helios Thrope... il boitait et sa lèvre saignait à la fin de l'entraînement, mais son béguin semblait n'avoir qu'intensifié. Ce qui était tout l'inverse d'une amélioration si on demandait son avis à Newt. C'était en fait assez gênant, quand on était une personne aussi empathique que Newt, de se retrouver à proximité d'un homme dont les sentiments étaient aussi évidents : son visage pouvait passer de l'expression de béatitude la plus ignominieuse au désespoir le plus poignant pendant les quelques secondes qu'il fallait à Percival Graves pour le féliciter ou lui reprocher son inattention... Bonjour l'ascenseur émotionnel.

Graves semblait lui aussi très gêné par la situation, si Newt devait en juger par sa façon de ne résolument _pas_ croiser le regard d'Helios et de ne surtout pas le toucher. Le corps de l'homme avait été pris d'un tel frisson – spasme – lorsque la main de Percival avait pris la sienne pour l'aider avec le mouvement de baguette particulièrement complexe et subtile d'un sort de bouclier réfléchissant, qu'il avait par accident lancé un reducto qui avait presque vaporisé la tête de Mataoka. Depuis, Graves conservait avec Helios une respectueuse distance de sécurité.

Le côté positif des choses, c'était que la souffrance communément partagée et les tentatives d'homicides involontaires avaient amorcé, entre Newt et ses collègues, le début d'une belle complicité. Sans oublier que si Newt avait pu avoir des doutes quant à la compétence de son nouveau protecteur, il les avait désormais complètement oubliés. Percival Graves était terrifiant. Le magizoologiste ne savait pas comment Grindelwald avait réussi à le neutraliser, mais ça ne devait pas être lors d'un combat honorable.

Newt n'était pas sûr d'aimer être la nouvelle charge du directeur de la sécurité magique, cela dit. Pas parce qu'il détestait l'homme, attention ! Percival Graves, malgré son attitude sévère et bourrue, était en fait un sorcier très gentil. Non. C'était juste qu'il n'aimait pas être obligé de partir de chez Tina et Queenie pour emménager chez Graves, même si ce n'était que le temps de s'assurer de sa sécurité. Et si Gedeon se faufilait à nouveau hors de la valise et volait toute l'argenterie de Graves ? Ou sa montre à gousset ? Ses boutons de manchette ? Avec la chance qu'il avait, ce serait le dernier souvenir que son grand-père bien-aimé lui aurait laissé avant de mourir et Percival Graves le détesterait, lui et ses créatures, jusqu'à la fin de leur vie...

\- Oh, ne vous en faites, honey, le rassura Queenie. Tout va bien se passer.

Graves retint la moue boudeuse qui avait failli se former sur ses lèvres. Il était évident que Scamander était nerveux à la perspectivement d'emménager (temporairement, cela va sans dire), avec lui et ça le vexait presque. Que pensait-il que Percival allait lui faire ? Il avait pour mission de protéger Scamander, pas de le traumatiser !

\- Newt oublie souvent de manger. Je sais que vous avez beaucoup de travail et beaucoup de choses à penser, mais, monsieur, si vous pouviez parfois vérifier qu'il n'ait pas passé trop de temps sans se nourrir...

Percival regarda Tina d'un air abasourdi. L'homme avait voyagé dans le monde entier, il savait comment prendre soin de lui-même, pour l'amour de la magie !

\- Il passe la majorité de son temps libre dans sa valise, alors ce n'est pas impossible que vous deviez aller le chercher. Il la laisse ouverte, alors n'hésitez pas à descendre.

De mieux en mieux... Percival continua d'écouter d'une oreille distraite les conseils de Tina pendant que Newt se faisait littéralement toiletter par Queenie Goldstein.

\- Nous viendrons vous voir, sweetheart, dit-elle en replaçant une boucle rousse derrière l'oreille de Scamander. Je suis sûre que cela ne dérangera pas monsieur Graves.

\- Non, marmotta ledit monsieur Graves dans sa barbe inexistante. Mais cela aurait quand même été poli de demander...

\- N'est-ce pas, monsieur Graves ? demanda Queenie, en se tournant vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Cette sorcière était diabolique.

\- Non, ça ne me dérange pas, répéta plus fort Percival. Je vous demanderai quand même d'essayer de ne pas arriver à l'improviste. Vous êtes prêt, Scamander ? Ça a été une longue journée.

\- Et bien, vous ne vous êtes pas vraiment ménagé pendant l'entraînement, répondit Newt, d'un ton abrupte.

Un sourire légèrement sadique s'épanouit sur le visage de Percival.

\- Non, en effet.

Percival salua les sœurs Goldstein d'un signe de tête puis saisit le bras de Newt et les transplana dans une sombre ruelle juste à côté de l'immeuble où se situait son appartement. Un hall vaste au sol recouvert de marbre laissa place à un élégant ascenseur aux grilles savamment forgées d'entrelacs et de feuilles. Newt sentit sa nervosité augmenter. L'appartement de Graves allait être une merveille d'ordre et d'élégance et lui... bien Newt n'était pas le sorcier le plus organisé et ordonné du monde magique.

Un nouveau couloir en marbre blanc et Graves s'arrêta devant une porte vert foncé qui avait l'originalité d'être ronde et entourée d'une arche de pierre blanche. Au centre de la porte, il y avait un bouton de porte en argent, ou en tout cas cela ressemblait fort à de l'argent, et un heurtoir, apparemment fait du même métal. Il avait une forme triangulaire et était délicatement orné d'arabesques celtiques. Graves, au lieu d'ouvrir la porte en tournant le bouton de porte, saisit le heurtoir. Celui-ci s'anima soudain sous sa main : deux paupières d'argent s'ouvrirent et une tête de serpent enfonça vicieusement ses crocs dans la paume de Graves. Les yeux du serpent prirent un teint grenat puis le cliquetis d'un loquet qui s'ouvre se fit entendre et le serpent se figea à nouveau.

\- Je suis désolé mais je vais devoir vous demander de vous soumettre au même procédé. Sinon, une fois ressorti, vous ne pourrez rentrer seul.

\- Oh ! Très bien.

Newt posa également la main sur le heurtoir qui s'anima à nouveau et perça sa main. Pendant une seconde, Newt sentit son sang être aspiré par les crocs du heurtoir puis les pupilles du serpent prirent un éclat rouge et les crocs se retirèrent de sa peau. Lorsqu'il examina sa paume, Newt vit les bords de la morsure se refermer en quelques secondes. Graves fit alors tourner la poignée et invita Newt à entrer chez lui.

La porte d'entrée donnait sur une vaste pièce, au plafond haut, qui mélangeait avec goût une architecture d'inspiration magique avec le modernisme du New York muggle. Les murs de pierre blanche étaient recouverts de diverses tapisseries enchantées qui semblaient raconter l'histoire des sorciers immigrés sur le sol américain, et s'élançaient vers un plafond haut, décoré de belles poutres de fer forgé du même vert foncé que la porte. Le même fer forgé encadrait les larges fenêtres qui recouvraient presque entièrement le mur sud de l'appartement, du sol au plafond, et permettait aux dernières lueurs rosées du soleil d'éclairer le parquet sombre qui revêtait l'ensemble de la pièce. Une bibliothèque remplie de livres, un canapé et deux fauteuils (verts), une table basse en bois d'ébène constituaient la partie salon de la pièce, qui était séparée de la partie cuisine par un haut et large comptoir. Les meubles d'ébènes de la cuisine et du salon ressortaient élégamment sur la blancheur des murs et les touches vertes des meubles, des tapis et des nombreuses plantes qui décoraient la pièce conféraient à l'ensemble une atmosphère chaleureuse malgré le luxe évident.

Newt avait fait une dizaine de pas dans la pièce lorsqu'un grondement retentit au-dessus de sa tête. Un éclair de fourrure noire se jeta sur ses épaules et le fit basculer brutalement vers l'arrière. Newt eut tout juste le temps de rentrer la tête entre ses épaules avant que son dos ne heurte le sol. Il rouvrit les yeux et à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage se tenait la tête grincheuse d'un gros chat aux babines retroussées sur des crocs pointus. Indifférent aux griffes qui s'étaient plantées dans son torse et aux signes évidents d'hostilité de la part du félin, Newt resta parfaitement immobile.

\- Bonjour, salua-t-il en ne quittant pas les iris jaunes du regard. Tu dois être le Kneazle qui habite avec monsieur Graves. Je suis Newt Scamander et je promets que je n'ai aucune intention malveillante à ton égard ou à celui de monsieur Graves.

Le Kneazle le scruta encore quelques instants, comme pour évaluer la sincérité de son discours avant de lui souffler son haleine de poisson au nez et de quitter son torse d'un bond.

\- Désolé à propos d'elle. Elle a acquis quelques tendances paranoïaques depuis Grindelwald.

\- Je ne le lui reproche pas, répondit Newt en s'asseyant au sol.

Il regarda avec plaisir la Kneazle saluer Graves en se frottant avec affection sur ses jambes. Le directeur se pencha pour lui caresser la tête et elle se mit à ronronner.

\- Elle est venue avec votre appartement, vous avez dit ? s'enquit Newt, succombant à la curiosité.

Graves se redressa et tendit la main au magizoologiste, toujours assis sur son parquet.

\- Mon précédent appartement, oui. Celui-ci appartient à ma famille depuis des générations. J'avais quelques réticences à m'y installer. J'ai préféré acheter mon propre appartement à l'époque et Kneazle y vivait déjà. Apparemment elle appartenait au précédent propriétaire, un no-maj, qui était décédé d'une attaque cardiaque et personne n'avait pu la chasser. Elle ne me gênait pas donc je n'ai pas pris la peine de faire de nouvelles tentatives lorsque j'ai emménagé.

\- Elle vous a suivi ici.

\- En effet.

Il était évident que Percival Graves n'avait aucune envie de poursuivre le sujet. Newt regarda avec fascination Kneazle lui jeter un dernier regard méfiant avant de se blottir dans un fauteuil pour une sieste bien méritée. Un pop retentit soudain et Newt tourna son attention vers le comptoir de la cuisine derrière lequel le son était venu. La tête d'un elfe de maison dépassa du côté du comptoir pour poser deux grands yeux ronds suspicieux sur les sorciers présents dans la pièce.

\- Maître Graves est rentré. Maître Graves est rentré plus tôt que d'habitude et maître Graves a apporté un autre sorcier avec lui. Curieux.

\- Monsieur Scamander, voici Bulgy. Il est l'un des elfes de maison de ma famille.

\- Bonjour Bulgy, dit Newt, c'est un plaisir de te rencontrer.

\- L'invité du maître est un sorcier bizarre.

Le regard de Bulgy se posa sur Graves.

\- L'invité du maître va-t-il rester pour la nuit ?

\- En effet, répondit Graves en enlevant son manteau qui alla se ranger seul sur un porte-manteau style art déco.

\- Maître Graves a apporté un amant. Maîtresse Graves ne va pas être contente, oh, ça non !

\- Monsieur Scamander est un collègue, Bulgy. Il va vivre ici pour un temps encore indéterminé. Prépare-lui la chambre d'amis.

Bulgy hocha la tête, jeta un dernier coup d'œil soupçonneux à Newt puis disparut dans un claquement de doigt, sans doute pour exécuter l'ordre de Graves.

\- Vous possédez un elfe de maison, déclara Newt, étonné.

\- Ma famille en possède une douzaine. Bulgy m'a été imposé après mon emprisonnement entre les mains de Grindelwald.

Le ton sec de Graves n'encourageait pas vraiment la poursuite du sujet.

\- Je vais vous montrer le reste de l'appartement.

Un couloir à côté de la cuisine menait au garde-manger et au réduit de Bulgy, qui était, somme toute, bien mieux logé que la large majorité des elfes de maison appartenant aux familles de sorciers. Il disposait d'une couchette en hauteur, avec un petit matelas, un oreiller et quelques couvertures. Accrochées au mur, d'anciennes casseroles de toutes les formes et de toutes les couleurs étincelaient à force d'être polies et prouvaient qu'il avait même le droit d'avoir des possessions, ce qui n'aurait jamais été vu chez des familles comme les Malfoy ou les Lestrange.

Dans le couloir, des portraits de famille, si on en jugeait par les noms peints sur leurs cadres dorés et la similarité de certains visages avec celui de Percival Graves, les suivirent des yeux et se mirent à chuchoter entre eux en regardant Newt. L'un d'entre eux était vide et un autre était recouvert d'un rideau. Newt avait de plus en plus l'impression d'avoir mis les pieds dans une demeure de sang-purs à tendance Serpentard.

À la gauche du garde-manger était la salle de bain, qui était pourvue d'une large baignoire sur pied, de deux grandes vasques de marbre au-dessus desquelles était suspendu un large miroir rectangulaire et d'une douche à la dernière mode. Juste à côté de la salle de bain était la chambre d'amis et les deux portes suivantes menaient au bureau de Graves et à sa chambre. Le directeur ne lui montra pas sa chambre mais le fit rentrer dans son bureau qui était suffisamment grand pour accueillir un vaste bureau (d'ébène encore) et trois fauteuils disposés en cercle autour d'une table basse en verre, dépourvue de pieds, et qui flottait avec une surprenante stabilité au-dessus du sol. Les murs étaient couverts d'étagères remplies de livres muggles et magiques et d'instruments en argent de toute sorte. Un autre baie vitrée recouvrait le mur exposé au sud.

La chambre d'amis dans laquelle allait dormir Newt était dans un style assez différent du reste de l'appartement. Bulgy faisait léviter des draps bleu ciel qui étaient du même ton que les rideaux et les entrelacs peints en hauts des murs blancs. Newt remarqua au passage que l'elfe n'était pas habillé d'une horrible et crasseuse taie d'oreiller, comme il avait trop souvent vu des elfes en porter, mais qu'il était vêtu d'un uniforme noir de bonne qualité et portait même des chaussons !

\- Votre famille fait-elle une habitude d'habiller correctement ses elfes ? demanda Newt, de plus en plus curieux.

\- Non, répondit Percival Graves.

Le sourire éblouissant que lui adressa le magizoologiste effaça presque les douloureux souvenirs de Graves essayant pendant des heures de faire comprendre à Bulgy que, non, il ne le libérait pas, arrête de pleurer Bulgy, mais il était temps de changer cette horrible taie d'oreiller, et arrête de te coincer les doigts dans les tiroirs, Bulgy ! Toute la scène avait été horriblement humiliante et Percival n'était pas certain que Bulgy lui en était très reconnaissant.

Le parquet et les meubles blonds de la chambre d'amis apportaient une touche de chaleur à la pièce, ainsi que les tapis cobalt et dorés qui ornaient le sol. Une bibliothèque avec quelques livres et une fresque représentant le conte Babitty Lapina et la souche qui gloussait créaient une ambiance chaleureuse et enfantine qui était loin de déplaire à Newt. Il allait peut-être bien faire l'effort de quitter le lit de camp de la cabane dans sa valise pour tester le large lit de sa nouvelle chambre.

Percival Graves dégaina sa baguette et fit quelques mouvements concis et gracieux vers les vitres.

\- Je viens d'enchanter les fenêtres. Elles ne laisseront rien s'échapper si vous les ouvrez alors que vos créatures sont sorties. Je vais jeter le même sortilège aux autres fenêtres de l'appartement.

Newt écarquilla les yeux et entrouvrit la bouche, l'image même de la stupéfaction.

\- Vous... sous-entendez-vous que mes créatures sont autorisées à sortir de ma valise ?

\- Soyez honnête, Scamander... Quel est le pourcentage de chance que vos créatures sortent, avec ou sans mon autorisation ?

\- Hum... eh bien...

\- C'est bien ce qui me semblait.

Newt fixa la table de nuit, prétendant seulement remarquer la beauté de la lampe de chevet en verres colorés qui était posée sur la table de nuit. Bulgy disparut en grommelant quelque chose sur la préparation du repas pour le maître et son invité.

\- Installez-vous, dit Graves d'un ton sec. Je serai dans mon bureau. Si vous avez besoin de moi, frappez à la porte.

oOo

Contre toute attente, la collocation avec Newt Scamander se révéla assez confortable. Le magizoologiste s'était révélé un colocataire discret et calme. Ils prenaient leurs petits-déjeuners et dîners ensemble, essentiellement parce que Graves devait accompagner Scamander lors de chaque trajet qu'il faisait à New York et parce que Percival n'avait aucune envie de faire face aux regards inquiets voire déçus des sœurs Goldstein si elles venaient à penser que Newt négligeait son alimentation sous sa supervision. Scamander avait souvent tendance à manquer le petit-déjeuner, mais Bulgy, qui s'était vite pris d'affection pour le magizoologiste (comme c'était étonnant...), lui préparait alors un petit paquet avec un gobelet magiquement étanche de thé et des scones, des muffins, des croissants, ou toute autre pâtisserie qu'il avait préparée le matin même.

Percival s'attendait à croiser les créatures de Newt dès le lendemain de son installation, s'il devait baser son estimation sur la propension du Niffleur à s'échapper, mais il avait en fait fallu trois jours avant que Percival n'entre dans son salon pour voir que l'espace entre les poutres, dans un coin du plafond contre la baie vitrée, était désormais occupé par une grosse bulle d'eau flottante dans laquelle nageaient des Shrakes aux écailles recouvertes d'épines et des Strangulots. Tous avaient l'air fascinés par le paysage new-yorkais et n'étaient absolument pas perturbés par les coups de pattes que Kneazle leur donnait depuis la poutre d'à côté. Est-ce que toutes les créatures que Scamander recueillait étaient systématiquement hostiles aux no-majs ou aux sorciers ? Parce qu'entre le Nundu, les Occamys, le damné Obscurus et maintenant les Shrakes et les Strangulots, Percival commençait à se poser des questions. Pourquoi pas de gentils Puffskeins ? Ou de jolies Rémoras à la place des Strangulots ? Le magizoologiste devait avoir une préférence inavouée pour les créatures susceptibles de le tuer ou, au minimum, de lui causer du souci (combien de temps avait-il dû mettre pour capturer la Demiguise ? Et par Merlin, combien de temps perdait-il encore à courir après le Niffleur?).

Après les Strangulots et les Shrakes, un Occamy était apparu lové au pied d'une de ses plus grandes plantes en pot et une femelle Fwooper au plumage d'un rose vif avait fait son nid dans l'une des volutes de fer des poutres du salon. Un soir, Percival avait surpris le Niffleur dans son bureau en train de fourrer l'un de ses scrutoscopes en argent dans sa poche. Le petit voleur avait emporté dans sa fuite son encrier, son coupe-papier et une Sonde de Sincérité. Sa course s'était arrêté dans le salon où Newt nourrissait les Strangulots, sous l'œil intéressé de Kneazle, moment où Graves, agacé, avait décidé qu'un accio était encore la manière la plus efficace de mettre la main sur le Niffleur. Newt s'était longtemps excusé pour Gedeon (quel était le problème de Scamander avec les noms, sérieusement?), bien que ses excuses auraient été plus efficaces s'il n'avait pas si lourdement insisté sur le fait que ce n'était pas la faute de _Gedeon_ : il était irrésistiblement attiré par les choses brillantes, c'était vraiment dommage que la majorité de ces choses brillantes se révélaient toujours être des objets de grande valeur.

C'était désormais le matin du septième jour depuis l'installation de Scamander et le raid contre le Black Hall était prévu pour le soir même. C'était l'un des rares matins où Scamander s'était réveillé à l'heure (ce n'était pas qu'il était paresseux d'après ce qu'avait observé Percival, mais il avait apparemment la manie d'oublier le temps lorsqu'il s'occupait de ses animaux ou notait ses observations sur les diverses créatures qui peuplaient sa valise, ce qui, immanquablement, entraînait des habitudes de sommeil pour le moins irrégulières), et Percival buvait son café noir pendant que son nouveau colocataire berçait une tasse de thé entre ses mains, les yeux bouffis et les cheveux défiant la gravité pour former des boucles proprement irréelles.

Comme tous les matins depuis qu'il avait réalisé l'importance des publications de Lapapotte dans le processus de réflexion de la présidente, Graves décida de jeter de jeter un œil au journal du jour soigneusement posé à côté de ses scones. Il déplia l'exemplaire du New York Ghost, lut le titre de la première page et poussa un grognement exaspéré qui attira l'attention de Scamander.

 _COMME UN AIR DE ROMANCE ENTRE PERCIVAL GRAVES ET NEWT SCAMANDER ?_

 _Par Brigit Lapapotte_

 _Il semble qu'après à peine plus d'une semaine de collaboration, le directeur de la sécurité magique, Percival Graves et le nouveau chef de l'Ordre de protection des animaux fantastiques, le britannique Newt Scamander, aient été vus en compagnie beaucoup plus étroite que ce que nécessite leurs postes respectifs. Selon le témoignage de différents employés du MACUSA qui ont observé les interactions des deux hommes, messieurs Graves et Scamander arrivent toujours ensemble le matin au Woolworth Building et en repartent également ensemble le soir. De là à en conclure qu'ils partagent leurs lieux de vie, il n'y a qu'un pas qu'il est aisé de faire._

 _Car si le poste de monsieur Scamander suppose de travailler étroitement avec le bureau des aurors, notamment pour coordonner leurs interventions lors des raids contre les contrebandiers, rien n'obligeait Percival Graves, comme nous l'ont confié certains de ses subordonnés, à aider monsieur Scamander à sélectionner son personnel, à l'entraîner personnellement ou encore à déjeuner avec lui._

 _De quoi nourrir les imaginations de beaucoup de sorciers et de sorcières, surtout que Percival Graves a rendu ses préférences parfaitement claires par le passé. Qu'on se souvienne en effet de ses révélations pour le moins publiques à l'une de mes prédécesseures de notre cher journal : « oui, j'aime les hommes », avait alors déclaré le jeune sorcier, tout juste sorti d'Ilvermorny et qu'on annonçait déjà comme le meilleur auror de sa génération. « Je n'ai strictement aucune attirance pour les sorcières et n'ai pas honte de le dire. Quiconque à quelque chose à redire là-dessus peut me défier en duel de sorcier, je me ferai une joie de lui prouver la petitesse et l'étroitesse de son esprit ». Des prises de position fermes qui avaient fait scandale à l'époque auprès de la Chambre des Mages, qui regrettait que l'intransigeance du seul héritier de la famille Graves n'entraîne la disparition de sa lignée et qui jugeait que de telles déclarations relevaient de la sphère privée et n'avaient rien à faire sur la place publique._

 _De nombreux jeunes sorciers avaient cependant manifesté leur soutien à Percival Graves par de nombreuses lettres d'approbation, par leurs propres témoignages et par l'organisation d'une manifestation pour le moins colorée dans le Hall du MACUSA._

 _Malgré ce que l'on pourrait nommer un « coming out » très bruyant, Percival Graves s'était révélé particulièrement discret quant à sa vie personnelle et amoureuse, et jusqu'à présent nous n'avions pu attribuer aucune romance au trois fois gagnant du concours du plus beau célibataire américain organisé par les Petits Papiers des Sorcières._

 _Newt Scamander aurait-il réussi à percer l'écorce de glace autour du cœur du ténébreux Percival Graves ? Voilà une affaire, chers lecteurs, que nous suivrons de très prêt._

Une fois n'est pas coutume, les jurons de Graves furent oralisés haut et fort et avec virulence, aiguisant encore la curiosité de Newt qui était certain de n'avoir jamais entendu un tel langage dans la bouche du directeur de la sécurité magique. Un tapotement répété contre la vitre leur indiqua qu'un pigeon porteur d'une enveloppe rouge de mauvaise augure attendait de pouvoir délivrer son courrier. Les jurons de Graves redoublèrent, les sourcils de Newt disparurent sous sa frange et d'un mouvement de poignet Graves fit coulisser la vitre. Les étincelles qui brillèrent autour de l'oiseau lorsqu'il passa la fenêtre rappelèrent à Newt que les charmes de protection de Graves étaient toujours bien actifs. Le pigeon, un magnifique spécimen au plumage irisé de vert, de bleu et violet, s'enfuit dès qu'il lâcha la lettre. Graves n'eut même pas le temps de s'en saisir qu'elle s'élevait déjà dans les airs et se pliait pour former une bouche.

Newt avait été habitué, pendant sa scolarité à Hogwart, aux beuglantes tonitruantes de la mère Prewett qu'on écoutait pas s'en perdre quelques points d'audition, aussi fut-il étonné lorsqu'au lieu d'exploser en cris, c'est un lourd silence qui se fit entendre. Après plusieurs longues secondes de plus en plus tendues, une voix à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure mais aussi glaciale qu'une nuit en Antarctique, s'éleva, claire et nette, dans le salon.

« J'espérais qu'avec la maturité difficilement acquise au cours des années, tu m'épargnerais la honte de lire ce genre d'inepties en première page du torchon qu'est le New York Ghost. Mais il semblerait qu'encore une fois, je t'ai lourdement surestimé... Les spéculations de cette plumitive de Lapapotte me permettent cependant d'espérer que tout cela n'est que pure calomnie et que tu ne t'affiches pas auprès de Newt Scamander, aussi célèbre et de bonne famille qu'il soit. Si par le plus grand des malheurs, Lapapotte avait raison, j'ose au moins espérer que je recevrais l'officialisation de ta relation de vive voix plutôt que de l'apprendre par les railleries de ce vieux squib de Heinrich Fischer devant le reste de la Chambre des Mages. Tu peux ne pas te satisfaire de cette situation, mais tu es l'héritier des Graves. Tâche de ne pas apporter plus de déshonneur sur cette famille. »

L'enveloppe se ratatina et se réduisit en cendre.

\- Que... qui... balbutia Newt, stupéfait.

\- Vous venez de faire connaissance avec ma mère. Une femme charmante, comme vous avez pu l'entendre.

Ah... c'était donc la fameuse « maîtresse Graves » que Bulgy avait précédemment mentionné. Un mouvement sec de la main bannit les cendres de la table puis Percival Graves, plus raide que la justice, se leva avec toute la dignité qu'il pouvait rassembler, ce qui le rendait très intimidant pour quelqu'un en robe de chambre, et se retira dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Newt s'empara du journal par lequel le malheur était arrivé et parcourut l'article des yeux.

Lorsque Percival sortit de sa chambre aussi élégamment vêtu et coiffé qu'à son habitude, ce fut pour être accueilli par un magizoologiste toujours en pyjama et terriblement contrit.

\- Je peux emménager ailleurs, si cela vous facilite la vie. Je ne suis pas obligé d'habiter chez vous, je peux très bien louer un appartement que vous pouvez enchanter avec tous les sorts de protection que vous connaissez, je suis sûr que cela sera amplement suffisant. Et un autre auror peut se charger de ma protection ? Vous êtes un sorcier très occupé après tout et garde du corps est largement en dessous de vos qualifications. Je ne voudrais pas...

\- Scamander, interrompit sèchement Graves. C'est très aimable à vous de le proposer, mais je suis le sorcier le plus puissant et le meilleur auror du MACUSA, je suis donc le mieux placé pour assurer votre protection. Si vous déménagiez, je serais quand même obligé d'aller vous chercher à votre appartement pour nous rendre au Woolworth Building, ce qui ne changerait rien à l'affaire. Il est bien plus sécuritaire pour vous, et bien plus simple pour moi, que nous vivions ensemble.

\- Je veux seulement... je ne veux pas vous causer de problèmes.

\- Vous ne m'en causez pas, Scamander. Si ce n'est pas ma vie sexuelle, hypothétique ou réelle, c'est autre chose qui servira d'excuse à ma mère pour m'exposer en détail en quoi j'étais, suis et serai toujours une déception. J'y suis habitué et ai fait mon deuil il y a longtemps maintenant.

\- Je suis quand même désolé de servir à raviver d'anciennes blessures. S'il y a quoique ce soit que je puisse faire, faites-le moi savoir.

\- Vous pourriez commencer par déplacer dans votre valise la famille de Diricawls qui a décidé d'élever ses oisillons dans mon placard à vêtements.

 **oOo**

 **Coucou!**

 **Je suis curieuse d'avoir vos réactions à propos de ce chapitre!**

 **Il a été l'un des plus agréables et amusants à écrire et je crois bien que c'est mon préféré.**

 **Ah! Et j'ai également posté le premier chapitre d'une fanfiction Harry Potter post-Poudlard, pour celles et ceux que cela intéresseraient. ;-)**


	8. Intervention au Black Hall

**Chapitre 8 : Intervention au Black Hall**

Newt avait été quelque peu distrait toute la journée. Les regards spéculatifs des employés du MACUSA à chaque fois que lui et Graves avaient le malheur de se parler, marcher ensemble ou ne serait-ce que se regarder, ne lui avaient pas permis d'oublier le contenu de l'article de miss Lapapotte. Le magizoologiste était déjà persuadé que Percival Graves était un sorcier exceptionnel : puissant mais pas arrogant, sévère mais juste, réservé mais compatissant. Il découvrait maintenant que son courage n'était pas seulement réservé aux champs de bataille...

Aimer les personnes de même sexe n'était pas très bien vu dans la société sorcière, surtout à cause des riches et influentes familles de sangs-purs qui réprouvaient grandement la pratique. Il fallait poursuivre la lignée et les rituels d'adoption par le sang, même s'ils permettaient de reconnaître pleinement un enfant comme sien et de lui transmettre le patrimoine physique et magique de la famille, n'étaient pas jugés pleinement satisfaisants par les sangs-purs. Un tiers du sang de l'enfant restait étranger à la famille après tout, voilà qui, selon eux, diluait et souillait la pureté de la lignée ! Aussi absurdes et obtus que tous ces discours pouvaient paraître, ils étaient encore préférables à ceux tenus chez les muggles et no-majs, qui avaient la sale habitude d'emprisonner comme des criminels ou de soumettre à des traitements chimiques très invasifs les personnes convaincues d'être ce qu'ils appelaient des « invertis ».

New York semblait cependant un peu plus ouverte sur la question que le reste du pays et l'article de miss Lapapotte était remarquable pour son absence de jugement péjoratif. Par ailleurs, un vide bien commode dans les textes de lois sorcières permettaient les mariages entre personnes du même sexe. Ils étaient rares mais pas inexistants. Bien-sûr, il valait mieux être prêt à accepter de lutter trois fois plus que n'importe qui pour se défaire de la marque noir qui venait tâcher le dossier de votre vie sociale et professionnelle.

Il n'était pas erroné de supposer que les préférences de Percival Graves étaient l'origine de la relation tendue qu'il avait avec sa mère. Mais à part cela, il s'en était remarquablement bien sorti pour un sorcier si ouvert sur la question. L'influence et la renommée de la famille Graves, depuis Gondolphus Graves, l'un des douze premiers aurors du MACUSA, avaient sans doute permis à Percival de dépasser plus facilement les préjugés, son évidente compétence faisant le reste. Newt ne savait pas si l'Angleterre aurait été aussi indifférente envers lui que ne l'était New York. Quand il songeait à l'extrême discrétion d'Albus Dumbledore, il en doutait en fait franchement.

Personnellement, Newt trouvait toutes ces considérations inutiles et absurdes. Quand on était, comme lui, un observateur de la nature et du règne animal, on se rendait compte très vite que les humains n'avaient pas leur pareil pour infliger à leur genre d'aberrantes restrictions. Il y avait une limite au nombre d'accouplements entre deux dragons mâles ou deux femelles Niffleurs auxquels vous pouviez assister avant de devenir complètement indifférent sur la question.

En fait, Newt avait même tendance à penser que la sexualité humaine et animale était bien plus fluide qu'on ne le pensait et qu'on ferait mieux de ne pas s'embêter à étiqueter à tout prix chaque comportement ou préférence qu'on pouvait observer. Peut-être était-ce une réflexion qu'il devrait ajouter dans son prochain volume des Animaux fantastiques et où les trouver... Il lui faudrait faire quelques recherches supplémentaires bien-sûr, histoire d'étayer un peu sa thèse, mais pas tant que cela, et le bénéfice pour la mentalité sorcière pourrait être...

\- Monsieur Scamander, êtes-vous sûr que vous allez bien ? Vous ne pouvez vous permettre d'être distrait lors d'un raid !

Newt sursauta violemment et tourna son attention vers Percival Graves, qui, malgré son ton sec, paraissait inquiet pour lui.

\- Oui, oui... je réfléchissais à quelques paragraphes de mon prochain volume...

\- Vous y réfléchirez plus tard, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment !

Il n'avait pas tord. Désillusionnés et embusqués autour du Black Hall, Percival, Tina, Newt, Mataoka et Cornelius (Graves avait préféré attendre encore un peu avant de permettre à Helios Thrope d'aller sur le terrain, spécialement lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une intervention si décisive), ainsi que trois autres aurors dont Newt n'avait pas retenu le nom, attendaient qu'Archibald Muckle réussisse à poser les charmes anti-transplanage. De l'autre côté du bâtiment, en face de la sortie de secours, étaient postés Galahad Stewart et une dizaine d'autres aurors. Un tel dispositif n'avait pas été déployé par le MACUSA depuis que Grindelwald avait causé la rupture du statut du secret un an plus tôt.

Le rôle de Muckle était essentiel, s'il se faisait prendre, ou s'il posait les charmes trop tôt, les sorciers à l'intérieur du bâtiment s'en rendraient compte et pourraient rompre les charmes et s'enfuir en emportant avec eux toutes les preuves. Il y avait aussi le problème non négligeable des no-majs présents dans le cabaret, c'est pourquoi Graves et ses aurors avaient placé des barrières magiques autour du bâtiment qui les empêcheraient de s'enfuir et de raconter à leurs proches ce à quoi ils avaient pu assister. Deux équipes d'oubliators avaient été réquisitionnées, une resterait à l'extérieur de l'établissement pour s'occuper des no-majs qui en sortiraient, une autre rentrerait avec les aurors pour protéger et calmer les no-majs restés à l'intérieur.

Chacun avait étudié le plan du bâtiment et tous avaient donc appris par cœur la disposition des salles, couloirs et sorties. Graves et Muckle suspectaient que la grande salle de spectacle au centre de l'immeuble accueillerait la vente aux enchères à laquelle allait participer Barnabas Braconnier. Graves et Stewart attendaient seulement la confirmation de Muckle. Un patronus en forme d'épervier vola justement en face de Graves. La voix de Muckle sortit de son bec.

\- La salle de spectacle est en effet réservée. Seuls les clients avec une invitation privée peuvent y entrer. Je confirme la présence de Barnabas Braconnier.

La poigne de Newt se resserra sur sa baguette.

\- J'ai vu une trentaine de sorciers entrer, mais il y en a sans doute plus à l'intérieur. Je vais dresser les barrières anti-transplanage.

Dès son message délivré, le patronus s'envola en direction du groupe de Galahad Stewart.

\- Tenez-vous prêts, gronda Percival Graves.

Les minutes suivantes furent longues et tendues. Les tympans des sorciers se bouchèrent légèrement lorsque la magie se mit en place et aussitôt ils se précipitèrent dans le hall du cabaret. Ils pénétrèrent dans une salle sombre pleines de petites tables rondes occupées principalement par des hommes qui regardaient les artistes qui chantaient et dansaient sur la scène au bout de la salle. Graves lança un sortilège de confusion si puissant qu'aucun ne firent attention à la dizaine de sorciers qui se précipitaient derrière eux. Deux sorciers surveillaient l'entrée de la salle d'enchère. Ils eurent à peine le temps de lever leur baguette que deux stupefix, l'un de Graves, l'autre de Muckle, les firent tomber à terre. Deux incarcerem au passage, un court couloir, un lourd rideau de velours rouge puis Graves fit irruption dans la salle de spectacle.

Des cris de surprise et de frayeur retentirent lorsque les sorciers comprirent que le terrifiant directeur de la sécurité magique lui-même, sa baguette crachant sortilèges après sortilèges, venait d'entrer dans la salle. Certains sorciers tentèrent de transplaner mais restèrent cloués sur place. Quelque-uns levèrent alors les mains, résignés et pas suicidaires, mais d'autres attaquèrent avec ardeur. La salle s'illumina d'éclairs de magie de toutes les couleurs.

Percival Graves contrait les malédictions et les renvoyait sans une seconde d'hésitation. Chaque mouvement de sa main ou de sa baguette atteignait sa cible avec une efficacité qui aurait été mortelle s'il utilisait l'avada kedavra plutôt que des sorts de désarmement et de stupéfixion. Placés en flèche derrière lui, Tina, Mataoka et le reste des aurors couvraient ses arrières. Newt et Cornelius avaient été placé au centre de leur formation afin d'assurer au mieux leur protection. Graves ouvrait la voie vers les coulisses où les animaux devaient être gardés. Sur la scène, une énorme cage contenait un impressionnant spécimen de Snallygaster qui ruait violemment contre les barreaux de sa cage.

Au milieu du désordre de cris et de sorts, Barnabas Braconnier se glissaient comme une anguille entre les fauteuils et les sorciers afin d'atteindre les coulisses.

\- Graves ! prévint Newt, pour qui il était hors de question que cet homme parvint, de quelques manières que ce soit, à s'échapper.

\- J'y vais, répondit Percival. Occupez-vous des animaux. Goldstein, Eldertree, couvrez-les.

Newt ne prit pas la peine de répondre et entraîna Cornelius vers la scène.

Autour d'eux, les sorciers tombaient comme des mouches malgré les quelques contrebandiers qui tentaient de protéger la retraite de Barnabas Braconnier. Percival Graves se montrait implacable. Sûr que le sorcier allait capturer Braconnier, Newt concentra toute son attention sur le Snallygaster. Il était très agité mais ne semblait pas blessé. Quelques sorts de diagnostics révélèrent qu'il était affamé et légèrement déshydraté mais rien d'alarmant.

Cornelius Odileon, qui était allé jeter un œil dans les coulisses avec Mataoka revint en catastrophe.

\- Monsieur Scamander ! L'un des contrebandiers a relâché un Runespoor !

\- Fichtre et foutre ! jura Newt en se précipitant vers le lieu de la débâcle.

Quelques sorciers étaient immobilisés au sol, sous la garde de Stewart et de deux de ses aurors qui tentaient tant bien que mal d'éviter les attaques des trois têtes du reptile magique.

\- Mercy Lewis, Scamander! Vous voilà !

Newt ne perdit pas de temps : il étourdit la tête de gauche, qui prenait toutes les décisions, perturbant les deux autres têtes qui hésitèrent à réagir. Cela donna le temps à Newt de sortir d'une des poches intérieures de son manteau une clarinette pungi qu'il enchanta afin qu'elle joue seule de la musique. La tête du milieu, celle du rêve, fut immédiatement charmée et son cou commença à onduler lentement au rythme de la mélodie. La dernière tête, celle de droite, et qui présentait les crocs les plus venimeux, se mit à siffler avec colère, comme pour critiquer sa consœur si aisément dupée, mais la mélopée du pungi finit par avoir raison d'elle et elle dansa bientôt en rythme avec la deuxième tête.

Derrière le Runespoor, Cornelius lançait des aquamenti pour éteindre le feu qui avait embrasé les caisses près de la cage d'un Crabe de feu paniqué et Mataoka murmurait des sorts de soin en direction d'une licorne aux pattes bien abîmées. Au son de la clarinette, le Runespoor glissa à nouveau dans le grand panier d'osier qui avait contenu ses trois mètres de long. D'un sort, Newt s'assura qu'il ne se rouvrirait pas seul puis se précipita vers une cage pleine de Vivets dorés qui penchait dangereusement vers le vide, alors que les petits oiseaux, effrayés, tentaient par tous les moyens de s'échapper. Un wingardium leviosa empêcha la cage de s'écraser au sol. Il ôta ensuite son manteau et en recouvrit la cage : l'obscurité plongeait les Vivets dorés dans un état de profond endormissement dont ils ne se réveillaient que grâce aux rayons du soleil.

Le temps qu'il accomplisse tout cela, tous les clients et les contrebandiers avaient été appréhendés et attendaient alignés les uns à côtés des autres que les aurors ôtent les charmes anti-apparition et les transplanent dans les cellules du MACUSA.

Newt était consterné en voyant l'importance de la marchandise stockée dans les coulisses. Des dizaines de caisses fermées hermétiquement attendaient d'être examinées et dans les cages étaient enfermés, s'il récapitulait, un Snallygaster, un Runespoor, une Licorne, trois Hippogriffes, cinq Abraxans, une trentaine de Vivets dorés et, par la barbe de Merlin, même un Phénix et un Nundu ! Un mâle le Nundu... Peut-être Makéda acceptera-t-elle de partager son habitat avec lui... Et Newt ne serait pas contre une ou deux portée : les Nundus étaient à peine une centaine encore en liberté. Le Phénix avait l'air drogué jusqu'aux barbicelles de ses plumes, il y avait fort à parier qu'il disparaîtrait dans un éclair de feu dès qu'il serait plus vaillant.

Newt était inquiet : comment allait-il bien pouvoir loger tout ce petit monde ? Et c'était sans compter sur le risque considérable de trouver dans les caisses des œufs d'Occamy ou de dragons, qui pouvaient potentiellement éclore dans les jours et semaines qui allaient venir... Il savait qu'il aurait dû insister sur la création des réserves !

De son côté, Percival Graves avait pris un malin plaisir à envoyer un expelliarmus beaucoup plus puissant que nécessaire à la tête de Barnabas Braconnier au terme d'un bref combat pendant lequel Braconnier n'avait pas hésité à user de malédictions de sang et même d'éviscération. En plus de perdre sa baguette, le sorcier avait été violemment éjecté contre un mur et n'avait même pas eu le temps d'éclaircir sa vision mouchetée de noir avant d'être forcé à genou et de se retrouver les mains liées dans le dos et bâillonné.

C'était une victoire sans partage pour le MACUSA. Stewart et Muckle vinrent informer Graves qu'aucun sorcier n'avait réussi à s'échapper et que la mission des oubliators se déroulait sans aucun problème. Le nombre de marchandises et d'animaux magiques était cependant beaucoup plus élevé que prévu et Scamander requérait une heure supplémentaire pour transférer en toute sécurité les animaux dans sa valise avec l'aide d'Eldertree et Odileon.

Les nombreuses caisses au contenu inconnu furent envoyées, comme le faisaient habituellement les aurors, au Bureau des confiscations. La seule différence, c'était que Stewart, qui se chargea de les y transférer, insista longuement auprès des employés du service pour que ces caisses ne soient en aucun cas ouvertes avant que Scamander ne les examine : la moindre infraction à cette règle entraînerait immédiatement la mise en place d'un rendez-vous privé avec le directeur Graves. Le visage soudain livide des employés confirma à Stewart que cette menace ne s'affadirait décidément jamais.

oOo

Le lendemain matin, c'est une Seraphina Picquery très fière qui annonça à la presse sorcière, miss Lapapotte du New York Ghost au premier rang, la réussite du raid du directeur de la sécurité magique et de ses aurors contre le Black Hall ainsi que l'arrestation de plus de quarante sorciers fortement soupçonnés de faire vivre le trafic d'animaux fantastiques.

Pendant qu'elle souriait sereinement aux flashs des photographes, au fond d'un des plus sombres couloirs du MACUSA, pas si loin de la salle d'interrogatoire où Grindelwald l'avait condamné à mort, Newt, caché derrière un mur enchanté, assistait à l'interrogatoire de Barnabas Braconnier, mené par Percival Graves lui-même.

Braconnier avait de toute évidence passé une très mauvaise nuit dans les geôles du MACUSA. Ses yeux étaient bouffis et injectés de sang, ses joues pales et creusées et il tentait de réchauffer ses doigts engourdis par le froid et les frottant les uns contre les autres et en soufflant dessus.

Newt n'était pas exactement heureux du malaise du sorcier, mais son empathie ne le tourmentait pas non plus. Il avait vu et entendu comment Barnabas Braconnier traitait les animaux qui avaient le malheur de tomber entre ses mains avides. Il avait vu des Licornes, maigres et exsangues, mourir lentement de désespoir, enfermées dans des cages, leurs dents brisées d'en avoir rongé les barreaux et les flancs percées d'aiguilles d'argent reliées à des tubes afin de prélever leur sang. Il avait entendu les cris assourdis de Frank alors que les chaînes creusaient dans son bec, l'infection rongeant les muscles de ses ailes et de ses pattes, son corps tremblant de fièvre et de douleur.

Barnabas Braconnier n'avait pas beaucoup de pitié pour la vie humaine et en avait encore moins pour la vie animale. Il ne voyait ces magnifiques créatures que comme des marchandises dont l'exploitation pouvait lui apporter un important bénéfice pécuniaire. Qu'importe leur souffrance si l'argent continuait d'entrer dans ses poches sans fond ? Il était l'incarnation de tout ce que Newt trouvait haïssable dans le genre humain.

À une époque, il avait aimé penser qu'en éduquant ses semblables, qu'en leur montrant à quel point ces créatures qui vivaient parmi les sorciers et les muggles depuis des millénaires étaient belles, il pourrait changer leur regard sur elles. Il y croyait encore, dans une certaine mesure, c'est pourquoi il avait publié son livre. Mais il avait aussi appris que certains individus se fichaient complètement de la beauté du monde et qu'ils ne comprenaient qu'un chose : le pouvoir apporté par la force et par l'argent.

À une époque, Newt aurait parlé longuement à Barnabas Braconnier, il aurait tenté de lui faire découvrir ce qu'il savait des animaux, mais il savait mieux désormais que de commencer un dialogue inutile, et c'est pourquoi il regardait Percival Graves menacer et effrayer le contrebandier sans une once de culpabilité.

\- Vous savez pourquoi Grindelwald a si facilement pu se faire passer pour moi, monsieur Braconnier ? Pourquoi il a pu, pendant un mois complet, prendre ma place sans qu'aucun de mes collègues ne se rendent compte de quoique ce soit ? Certains disent que c'est parce que les aurors du MACUSA sont incompétents. Mais vu que vous vous retrouvez dans cette salle d'interrogatoire avec moi aujourd'hui, nous pourrons nous mettre d'accord pour affirmer que ce n'est pas la raison. D'autres murmurent, ils n'oseraient pas le dire à voix haute devant mon visage, que c'est parce que je suis seul. Que je ne laisse aucun sorcier ou sorcière me connaître personnellement. Ils ont également tord. La vérité, monsieur Braconnier, c'est que, bien qu'à l'opposé du spectre, Grindelwald et moi nous ressemblons beaucoup. Nous partageons la sale manie d'être parfaitement... implacable avec ceux que nous méprisons. Et j'ai rarement regardé un sorcier plus méprisable que vous, monsieur Braconnier.

Dire que Newt avait pensé que Percival Graves pendant l'entraînement ou pendant le raid était terrifiant... Ce n'était rien, absolument rien par rapport à l'aura féroce et inflexible qui se dégageait de lui à présent. La magie de Graves pesait de tout son poids dans la pièce, rendant l'atmosphère dure, froide et étouffante. Elle roulait en vague glaciale autour de Barnabas Braconnier, semblant le défier de faire un seul geste hostile pour lui donner le prétexte de s'emparer de lui, en une impressionnante démonstration de puissance et de compétence. Et pourtant, Graves lui-même apparaissait calme, presque serein. Sa posture était détendue, sa baguette nulle part en vue et sa voix basse et douce. Newt ne put s'empêcher de voir la ressemblance entre lui et sa mère. Il était fasciné.

\- Alors, je vous en prie, ne répondez à aucune des questions que je vais vous poser, car si vous restez muet, j'aurais toute latitude pour vous retourner le traitement que vous faites subir à vos prises.

La prière fut suivie d'un court silence lors duquel Braconnier, il fallait au moins lui reconnaître ce mérite, réussit à maintenir, quoique avec peine, le regard noir de Percival Graves.

\- Commençons, voulez-vous ?

La politesse presque extrême de Graves ne faisait que rendre la situation d'autant plus imprévisible pour Barnabas Braconnier qui était habitué à une violence beaucoup plus fruste et grossière.

\- Pour qui exécutiez-vous cette vente aux enchères, monsieur Braconnier ? Vous êtes un maillon plutôt important des trafics d'animaux magiques. Nous avons des rapports qui montrent votre influence en Russie, en Afrique du Sud, en Egypte, en Inde, même en Chine.

\- Vous n'en connaissez pas la moitié, railla Braconnier, la voix rauque.

\- Vraiment ? demanda Graves, d'un air intéressé. J'ai hâte de pouvoir vous tirer les vers du nez, alors. Nous sommes un peu à court de veritaserum, si vous espériez que nous en venions à cette solution. Et madame la présidente veut des résultats le plus vite possible. Je suis sûre qu'elle détournera facilement le regard si mes techniques d'interrogatoire se révèlent efficaces. Et vous savez qu'elles le sont. N'est-ce pas, monsieur Braconnier ?

Braconnier réussit à défier Graves du regard pendant quelques secondes avant de détourner vivement la tête.

\- Je disais donc que vous êtes un personnage, sans conteste, d'une certaine importance. Mais pas suffisamment pour être le commanditaire de cette enchère. Non. Vous travaillez pour un plus gros poisson. Et je veux savoir qui c'est.

\- Vous n'en savez pas autant que vous le voudriez, hein, directeur Graves ? La vérité, c'est que je suis celui en position de force. Je suis celui qui détiens les informations que vous souhaitez. Et je ne vous les donnerai pas. Même sous veritaserum, même sous la torture. Je suis un occlumens accompli, voyez-vous. Même le veritaserum ne peut me forcer à révéler des informations si je ne le veux pas.

\- Comme c'est dommage, dit Graves, qui n'avait pas l'air désolé du tout. À l'ancienne méthode, alors... Qui est le sorcier pour lequel vous avez organisé cette vente ?

La magie de Percival Graves se resserra vicieusement autour de Barnabas Braconnier, qui resta fermement silencieux.

\- Passons à une question plus simple alors. Je ne voudrais pas que madame la présidente m'accuse d'être trop empressé. Qui a commandité l'enlevement de monsieur Scamander à son arrivée à New York ?

Le silence. À nouveau.

\- Vous ne répondez pas ? Bien. Je me doutais qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une seule et même personne.

C'était un coup de bluff, mais il fonctionna très bien. Les yeux de Braconnier s'écarquillèrent très légèrement avant qu'il ne retrouve son air buté. La logique mise en place par Graves aurait voulu qu'il passe à la partie plus _pénible_ de l'interrogatoire. Mais Graves, contrairement aux apparences, n'était pas un tortionnaire. Le but était d'intimider Braconnier, de le mettre dans un état d'hyper vigilance qu'il devait relâcher pour la suite de l'opération.

Un patronus en forme de hibou vint voler à travers le mur de la salle, interrompant Graves au moment pile où il commençait un mouvement de la main qui avait fait tressaillir le contrebandier. La voix de Galahad Stewart s'éleva.

\- Monsieur Graves, l'un des prisonniers souhaite vous parler. Il a, selon lui, des choses importantes à révéler mais il ne parlera que si c'est vous.

\- Sauvé _in extremis_ , monsieur Braconnier, murmura Graves. Mais nous allons reprendre cette conversation très bientôt, ne vous en faites pas.

Percival Graves se leva de la chaise et quitta la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui. Il inspira profondément avant de rejoindre Scamander dans la salle d'observation. Il était le directeur de la sécurité magique, il avait été nommé pour ses compétences, dont l'une était qu'il excellait à jouer le mauvais auror prêt à tout pour obtenir des aveux. Sa réputation impitoyable sur le terrain jouait encore en sa faveur. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il aimait ça, ni qu'il aimait être observé pendant qu'il accomplissait son devoir. Il croisa le regard sérieux de Scamander. Le magizoologiste n'avait pas l'air inquiet ou effrayé et une tension dont il n'avait même senti la présence quitta les épaules de Graves.

\- À votre tour, Scamander, dit Graves.

Newt hocha la tête, déterminé. Il souffla profondément pour se donner courage, carra les épaules et quitta la salle d'observation. Graves prit sa place. Comme ils l'avaient prévu, Barnabas Braconnier avait relâché son attention. Il observa Scamander entrer brusquement dans la salle d'interrogatoire, essoufflé comme s'il avait couru.

\- Tiens, tiens, tiens... Si ce n'est pas Newt Scamander... railla le contrebandier, étonné de voir le magizoologiste.

\- Bonjour Barnabas, répondit Newt en prétendant calmer sa respiration.

\- J'ai comme l'impression que le directeur Graves ne serait pas très heureux de savoir que tu interroges son prisonnier, Scamander.

\- Oui, eh bien... balbutia Newt en prenant un air gêné. Mieux vaut demander pardon que la permission.

\- Tu sais que ton petit livre a été très instructif, Scamander ? Ça m'a donné plein d'idées pour tout un tas de créatures.

Newt serra les dents et planta son regard furieux dans les yeux verts de Braconnier.

\- Je sais très bien ce que tu essayes de faire et ça ne marchera pas.

\- Vraiment ? Eh bien, c'est vrai que tu as appris beaucoup de choses depuis la première fois que nous sommes rencontrés, n'est-ce pas, Scamander ?

\- Qui est celui qui t'emploie ? demanda Newt. Tu es fini, tu le sais. La législation n'est pas la même ici qu'en Europe. Si tu es inculpé de toutes les charges dont tu es accusé, c'est la salle de mort qui t'attends, pas la prison. Alors laisse-moi au moins sauver les créatures qui peuvent l'être. Dis-moi qui t'a employé.

\- Newt, Newt, Newt... ricana Barnabas avec condescendance. Tu n'as pas changé. Tu espères toujours faire appel à mon humanité ?

Barnabas se pensait en position de supériorité. Le piège refermait ses mâchoires.

\- Non. Je ne suis plus si naïf. Je fais appel à ton instinct de survie. Si tu me dis qui est celui qui t'a embauché, je plaiderai auprès de la présidente Picquery et de Rhadamante Laurel pour qu'on te condamne à la prison à perpétuité plutôt qu'à la mort.

\- C'est ça... comme ça au lieu de mourir rapidement, je serai tué quelques jours après t'avoir craché le nom dans d'affreuses souffrances. Tu rêves, Scamander.

\- Nous l'aurons capturé bien avant. Tu as vu de quoi est capable le directeur Graves...

\- Si tu crois que le grand patron ne sait pas exactement quand et où Graves va pisser, alors tu es plus encore plus bête que tu en as l'air.

\- Et pourtant, il n'a pas pu empêcher le raid contre le Black Hall.

\- Il a sous-estimé Graves. Il ne le fera plus. Il va le surveiller de bien plus prêt maintenant, et tu ne remettras jamais la main sur les animaux, Scamander. Des dizaines de bêtes seront vendues sous ton nez et sous celui du MACUSA et tu ne pourras rien faire ! Peut-être même qu'une ou deux espèces s'éteindront...

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et Graves rentra dans la salle, suivi de Galahad Stewart.

\- Je vois. Merci, monsieur Braconnier, pour votre collaboration. Voici Galahad Stewart, il s'occupera de la suite de votre interrogatoire. Il a pu sauver un flacon de veritaserum rien que pour vous. Je sais que vous êtes occlumens mais rien ne coûte de vérifier. Après vous, monsieur Scamander.

La tête incrédule et horrifiée de Barnabas Braconnier aurait fait éclater de rire Newt, si celui-ci n'était pas si inquiet.

\- Je... je pense... monsieur Graves... C'est peut-être quelqu'un du MACUSA. Nous recherchons quelqu'un du MACUSA.

\- En effet, Scamander. Peut-être même un sorcier de la Chambre des Mages et qui a certainement corrompu certains employés du MACUSA pour m'espionner moi et mes aurors.

 **oOo**

 **Bonjour! Désolée pour le retard... J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ^^**

 **Je travaille sur une troisième fanfic, presque entièrement rédigée, sur l'univers de Game of Thrones, je ne devrais pas tarder à la poster ^^ (plus de précisions sur cette fic sur mon profil)**

 **Review?**


	9. Un rugissement dans la nuit

**Chapitre 9 : Un rugissement dans la nuit**

Les jours suivant la capture de Barnabas Braconnier et de ses complices furent difficiles pour tout le monde.

Ni Percival ni Newt ne quittèrent le MACUSA pendant près de trois jours, faisant de courtes siestes sur sa chaise de lecture pour l'un, dans sa valise pour l'autre; ce qui ne fit rien pour faciliter la vie de Tina, qui non seulement croulait sous les rapports d'interrogatoires, mais prenait aussi le temps, quand elle y pensait, de nourrir son patron et son meilleur ami, rognant encore un peu plus sur ses minutes de pause durement gagnées, en oubliant parfois de s'occuper elle-même...

Par ricochets, cela affectait également Queenie dont l'esprit était encombré du bourdonnement anxieux des pensées de sa sœur. La jolie blonde avait alors pris sur elle de tyranniser avec douceur tout ce petit monde en les forçant à prendre une demi-heure dans la journée pour boire et manger correctement (quitte à confisquer les documents sur lesquels ils travaillaient), à les accompagner en personne à la cantine du Woolworth Building ou à tirer un magizoologiste récalcitrant par une oreille.

Graves avait bien essayé de résister mais il avait très vite constaté qu'il perdait bien plus de temps et de dignité à lutter contre Queenie Goldstein qu'à lui obéir. Il savait reconnaître lorsqu'il était dépassé et vaincu. Il avait également profité d'une des visites de Queenie pour l'embaucher, tout à fait officieusement, en tant que consultante legilimens. Elle était chargée de traîner dans le MACUSA et de guetter toute pensée qui pourrait révéler la possible taupe dissimulée en son sein. En fin de journée, elle lui faisait son rapport en personne dans son bureau, sous le prétexte d'amener du café.

Plus paranoïaque que jamais, Graves avait limité les discutions autour de l'affaire Wendigo au huis-clos de son bureau personnel, protégé par de nouveaux sortilèges de son cru qui auraient des conséquences à la fois vicieuses et spectaculaires sur les sorciers qui tenteraient de les outrepasser. Seuls Tina, Galahad, Archibald et Newt étaient encore au courant des avancées et détails de l'affaire. L'interrogatoire sous veritaserum de Barnabas Braconnier n'avait malheureusement pas révélé grand chose de nouveau aux aurors. Pas parce qu'il était particulièrement résistant à la potion, contrairement à ce qu'il avait affirmé, mais plus parce que Barnabas ne connaissait rien de son employeur qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré.

Il en allait de même pour les nombreux clients qu'ils avaient arrêtés. Le scandale avait été énorme. Plusieurs membres haut placés de la Chambre des Mages avaient été arrêtés, ainsi que plusieurs Maîtres de potion et l'un des Maîtres-guérisseurs du Pilgrim Hospital. Tous attendaient leur procès, en prison ou en résidence surveillée, en fonction de ce qui avait motivé leurs infractions.

Le Guérisseur et les maîtres de potion avaient essentiellement pour objectif de se fournir en ingrédients de philtres, baumes et potions, les mêmes qui manquaient cruellement sur le marché américain. Ils avaient été rapidement relâché et risquaient une forte amende. Le reste des sorciers appréhendés n'était cependant pas si chanceux : ceux qui voulaient adopter un animal de compagnie rare et prestigieux, ceux qui désiraient accomplir une belle chasse mais considéraient la faune locale comme indigne d'eux et les safaris comme trop salissants, ou l'Anglais qui voulait jouer au Quidditch dans sa version traditionnelle, c'est-à-dire avec un Vivet doré à la place du vif d'or; tous croupissaient encore en cellule.

Que ce soit le Maître-guérisseur du Pilgrim Hospital ou le pompeux Jupiter Lee, bientôt ex-membre de la Chambre des Mages, tous étaient contactés par le même moyen lorsqu'une vente devait avoir lieux : sur le verso d'une carte noire seulement décorée d'un blason représentant un éléphant blanc sur fond noir, donnée par Barnabas Braconnier ou un autre contrebandier haut-placé dans la hiérarchie, une adresse et une heure apparaissait. La carte chauffait et tintait légèrement pour prévenir son propriétaire et éviter qu'il ne manque le rendez-vous.

Personne n'avait rencontré l'employeur de Barnabas Braconnier : le chef du réseau Wendigo demeurait anonyme et bien caché. La piste refroidissait de plus en plus et cela ulcérait Graves.

Newt, quant à lui, bénissait la Magie pour l'existence de Mataoka, Cornelius et Helios, sans lesquels il serait sans doute déjà porté disparu sous une montagne d'ingrédients secs ou gluants, de déjections multicolores et de paperasses. Il les avait assignés au Bureau des confiscations où ils étaient chargés de trier et répertorier les marchandises confisquées aux contrebandiers pendant que lui-même s'occupait de ses nouveaux hôtes.

Sa valise était pleine à craquer sous le nombre des nouveaux résidents et si ce n'était pas pour le Phénix, qui avait pris le temps de pleurer dans quelques flacons pour rembourser sa dette avant de disparaître dans une gerbe de flammes écarlates (les Phénix étaient des animaux très à cheval sur l'honneur), il aurait perdu la dizaine de lézard Moke qu'Helios avait découvert presque asphyxiés dans l'une des caisses confisquées.

Ils étaient capturés pour leur peau vert argenté utilisée pour la confection de bourses et de sacs à main qui avaient la capacité de se contracter et de rétrécir à l'approche d'un inconnu, ce qui compliquait considérablement la tâche des voleurs et en faisait des animaux très recherchés. Comme les contrebandiers n'avaient nul besoin de les garder en vie avant de les écorcher, fort peu de soins leur avaient été apportés, à la différence des chevaux Abraxans, qui, à part de sévères symptômes de stress et d'anxiété, se portaient plutôt bien. La Licorne avait de toute évidence perdu quelques pintes de sang et était très faible, mais elle se remettrait vite grâce aux promptes soins de Mataoka qui, pendant le raid, avait soigné ses pattes juste à temps pour éviter l'infection.

Trouver assez de nourriture pour nourrir tout le monde devenait assez difficile cependant (béni soit l'evanesco pour l'élimination des ordures...) et Newt aurait eu grandement besoin d'une réserve où le Snallygaster, les Hipogriffes et les Abraxans auraient pu trouver leur nourriture par eux-mêmes et se dégourdir les pattes.

Le Runespoor, originaire du Burkina Faso, n'était malheureusement pas habitué au rude climat de la Côte Est et devait donc rester dans l'habitat artificiel de la valise de Newt jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse le réintroduire dans les réserves que son pays d'origine avait aménagées presque exclusivement pour lui en rendant incartables des portions non négligeables de forêts.

Quant au Nundu, il commençait, semble-t-il, à bien s'entendre avec Makéda, la femelle que Newt avait sauvée d'une mise à mort en Ethiopie où son souffle avait causé de graves cas de fièvre, certains mortels, dans plusieurs villages proches de la forêt dont elle avait fait son territoire. La diminution de son habitat naturel à cause de la déforestation l'avait poussée près des villages des hommes, une proximité qui n'avait jamais bien fini ni pour les uns ni pour les autres.

Une battue au Nundu nécessitait la mobilisation d'une centaine de sorciers pour neutraliser la créature. Les volontaires étaient rares, les blessés et les morts toujours nombreux. La réputation de Newt commençait alors à se répandre, surtout depuis qu'il avait maîtrisé, presque seul, la femelle Erumpent qui faisait des ravages au Zimbabwe. Le Royaume sorcier d'Éthiopie avait alors fait appel à lui. Il était parti avec Makéda dans sa valise avec les remerciements et les avertissements du Sorcier-Négus qui le menaçait de malédictions plus originales les unes que les autres si jamais Newt ne faisait que penser à réintroduire un jour la femelle Nundu entre les frontières de son pays.

Newt espérait une portée de chatons Nundu d'ici un an maximum. Et si l'Éthiopie n'était pas une option, peut-être que le Kenya... Mais pour le moment, il avait grand besoin de place et de nourriture supplémentaire et surtout -surtout !- de réserves.

Les seuls à être parfaitement heureux des récents développements étaient Seraphina Picquery, qui profitait toujours de l'aura de popularité que lui avait donné la dernière victoire du MACUSA, et les guérisseurs et médico-mages du Pilgrim Hospital qui venaient de recevoir un important arrivage d'ingrédients gratuits en provenance du Bureau des confiscations. Ils étaient bien les seuls.

oOo

Lorsque, dans la nuit du 27 au 28 novembre un rugissement effraya la dizaine de no-majs qui l'avaient entendu et activa les alertes du Département de surveillance de l'activité magique, le premier réflexe de Percival Graves, réveillé en priorité pour l'occasion, fut de trouver Newt Scamander pour lui demander laquelle de ses créatures avait bien pu s'enfuir. Les dénégations inquiètes et à moitié endormies du magizoologiste provoquèrent un branle-bas de combat frénétique dans l'appartement de Graves.

À peine décemment vêtu, les cheveux dans tous les sens et sans cravate, le Directeur de la sécurité magique transplana directement à Central Park, un Newt échevelé en remorque et qui avait tout juste eut le temps d'empoigner sa valise. La nuit était fraîche et Newt s'empressa de boutonner sa chemise et d'attacher ses bretelles pendant que Graves jetait des sorts de détection autour de lui.

Une dizaine de craquements caractéristiques de l'Apparition annoncèrent l'arrivée des renforts en les personnes de Tina Goldstein, Archibald Muckle, Galahad Stewart et cinq autres aurors dont Newt n'avait toujours retenu ni la physionomie ni les noms. Il fut soulagé de voir Mataoka, Cornelius et Helios parmi les aurors de Graves : il ne savait pas encore à quelle créature ils allaient être confrontés et il préférait avoir le soutien de ses collègues.

Un Percival toujours ébouriffé se retourna vers ses aurors qui tous se redressèrent sous son regard acéré.

\- Un rugissement trop puissant pour être celui d'un des fauves du zoo a été entendu par une dizaine de no-majs dans Central Park. Il y a de fortes chances pour qu'il provienne d'une créature magique, pour l'instant non identifiée. Déployez-vous par deux et quadrillez le parc. Goldstein, vous assurez la sécurité d'Odileon. Stewart, vous prenez Thrope. Eldertree, vous êtes avec Scamander et moi. Éloignez les no-majs si vous en rencontrez. Si vous tombez sur l'animal, n'engagez pas. Signalez votre position par des étincelles rouges et attendez ma venue ou celle de Scamander. Seuls les charmes de bouclier sont autorisés. Si vous êtes attaqués, transplanez et mettez-vous à l'abri. L'utilisation de maléfices n'est pas autorisée. Seuls Odileon, Thrope et Eldertree sont habilités à prendre des initiatives contraires aux ordres, s'ils le jugent nécessaire.

Newt s'empressa de prendre la parole juste avant que les aurors ne se dispersent pour accomplir les ordres de leur supérieur.

\- Lorsque vous verrez les étincelles rouges, ne transplanez pas sur le site. Vous risquez d'apparaître sur la créature et le craquement de l'apparition pourrait l'effrayer et la pousser à attaquer.

\- Vous avez entendu Scamander, confirma Graves. Je compte sur vous.

Avec une efficacité qui faisait montre de l'habitude, les aurors trouvèrent leur partenaire et transplanèrent immédiatement. Percival, Newt et Mataoka s'engagèrent à leur tour dans le parc, le bout de leur baguette éclairant les alentours, Newt encadré par les deux aurors.

Ils marchaient d'un bon pas mais Central Park était vaste et Newt espérait presque que la créature rugisse à nouveau, malgré les problèmes que cela poserait auprès des no-majs qui l'entendraient. Ils pourraient ainsi déterminer plus rapidement son emplacement et Newt pourrait tenter de savoir à quel type de créature ils avaient à faire.

Quelques instants plus tard, quand le rugissement retentit, Newt regretta profondément de n'être pas encore dans le merveilleux état d'ignorance dans lequel il baignait quelques secondes auparavant.

\- Oh, bon sang ! gémit-il en se mettant à courir dans la direction du cri, dépassant rapidement Graves qui allongea la foulée pour le rattraper.

\- Quoi ? Scamander, qu'y a-t-il ?

\- On a à faire à un dragon ! Voilà ce qu'il y a ! bougonna Newt. En plein milieu de New York ! J'espère que nous serons les premiers à tomber dessus...

Les étincelles rouges qui crépitèrent au milieu du ciel noir à quelques centaines de mètres devant eux, dans une partie boisée du parc, constituèrent presque un source de vexation pour Newt : est-ce que le destin s'amusait à accomplir, avec une ironie sadique, systématiquement l'inverse de ce qu'il espérait ? Ou Newt était-il juste terriblement malchanceux ?

L'apparition des sorciers avait dû effrayer ou énerver le dragon car de nouveaux rugissements retentirent et des flammes d'un bleu éclatant illuminèrent le ciel.

\- Par la barbe de Merlin ! maudit Newt qui accéléra encore le rythme, Graves et Eldertree sur ses talons.

Les branchages denses des buissons leur fouettèrent le visage alors que les rugissements se faisaient de plus en plus assourdissants. Les lumos devinrent inutiles, des arbres brûlant autour d'eux. Mataoka se chargea de les éteindre d'un puissant aquamenti. Lorsqu'ils les dépassèrent, Newt, Percival et Mataoka débouchèrent dans une clairière d'un gris de cendre. En son centre, un grand dragon aux écailles bleu argenté se tenait dressé sur ses pattes arrières, menaçant. Autour de lui, les souches d'arbres réduits à l'état de cendres fumaient encore et, par-ci par-là, de petites flammes d'un bleu éclatant continuaient de dévorer les branches rescapées.

Newt eut à peine le temps de s'extasier sur la beauté de ce spécimen de Suédois à museau court que Graves l'entraîna vers la gauche pour rejoindre le groupe de Galahad Stewart qui s'était réfugié derrière un charme de bouclier. Hélios Thrope était étendu au sol et recevait les premiers soins du partenaire de Galahad. Le tissu de son pantalon, de sa cuisse gauche à sa cheville, avait disparu, ainsi que sa chaussure. La peau de sa jambe était rouge vif et couverte de cloques et une partie du cuir de sa chaussure avait l'air de s'être incrustée dans son pied. Hélios respirait lentement et profondément, les mâchoires serrées, les tempes dégoulinantes de sueur. Il faisait preuve d'une remarquable maîtrise de soi, malgré la douleur cinglante qui devait l'assaillir, et luttait avec courage contre l'état de choc qui manquait de le faire s'évanouir à chaque instant.

Newt embrassa rapidement la scène du regard avant de prendre sa décision.

\- Couvrez-moi ! dit-il à Percival et Mataoka avant de disparaître rapidement dans sa valise.

Graves poussa un juron et dressa à la hâte un bouclier pour les protéger des flammes qui se précipitaient sur eux. Des étincelles rouges crépitèrent à côté de la tête du dragon qui détourna son attention de l'autre côté de la clairière où Percival aperçut l'équipe de Tina qui transplana brusquement pour éviter le souffle brûlant qui récompensait leur courageuse opération de distraction.

Trois craquements retentirent derrière Graves et Stewart qui dressèrent à nouveau leurs boucliers par mesure préventive.

\- Où est Newt ? s'inquiéta immédiatement Tina, ne le voyant pas aux côtés de Graves et Mataoka.

Percival n'eut pas le temps de répondre : Newt sortit comme un diable de sa valise, les bras chargé de robes et de gants en peau de dragon. Il remarqua les nouveaux arrivants et adapta aussitôt sa stratégie.

\- Mettez ça ! ordonna-t-il à Tina et Mataoka en leur fourrant à chacune une robe et des gants.

Il se tourna ensuite vers le partenaire de Stewart et lui donna un flacon muni d'une pipette.

\- Ce sont des larmes de Phénix. Entre cinq et sept gouttes devraient suffire.

L'auror écarquilla les yeux avant de s'emparer vivement du précieux liquide.

\- Amener plus d'aurors ici serait inutile, cela ne va faire que l'énerver et multiplier les risques de blessures, affirma Newt à Percival en même temps qu'il jetait des charmes ignifuges sur les vêtements de ceux à qui il n'avait pas pu fournir de robe en cuir de dragon. Les sorts n'étaient pas aussi efficaces, surtout face au feu de dragon, mais ils limiteraient quand même les brûlures.

Graves hocha la tête.

\- Goldstein, dressez une barrière de protection autour de la zone, ordonna-t-il. Plus personne ne s'approche du dragon. Eldertree, les sorts de silence, nous ne voulons pas rameuter tous les no-majs du coin.

Les larmes de Phénix firent des miracles sur la jambe d'Hélios Thrope qui poussa un long soupir soulagé.

\- Smith, transplanez avec Thrope et conduisez-le à l'infirmerie puis informez les autres aurors de la situation. Qu'ils restent postés autour de la zone et se tiennent prêts à intervenir en cas d'appel.

Smith acquiesça, rendit le flacon à Newt et disparut immédiatement avec Thrope. Le craquement du transplanage énerva à nouveau le Suédois à museau court qui cracha ses flammes, réduisant en poussière les quelques centimètres de souche qui sortaient encore de terre.

\- Ça va pas être facile, haleta Newt derrière les boucliers de Graves et Stewart, qui tenaient toujours bons malgré la chaleur de plus en plus intense. C'est une femelle, plus agressive que les mâles. Une de ses ailes est brisée et deux de ses griffes ont été arrachées : elle a mal et a été blessée et effrayée par des sorciers avant qu'on arrive. Il va être difficile de la calmer.

\- Nous attendons vos directives, Scamander, répondit Graves, la voix rendue rauque par l'effort.

\- Nous devons nous éloigner d'elle et nous disperser. La multiplication des cibles pourra la confondre quelques instants. Désillusionnez-vous, dissimulez votre odeur, restez à l'écart et laissez-moi faire. Ne faites aucun bruit. Ne bougez pas. N'intervenez que si je vous appelle.

\- Newt ! - Scamander ! s'exclamèrent au même moment Tina et Graves.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai fait face à des Pansedefers ukrainiens pendant la guerre. J'ai plus de chance d'arriver à la maîtriser seul. Préparez-vous seulement à jeter l'incarcerem sur ses pattes et sa gueule lorsque je vous le demande.

\- C'est quand vous voulez Scamander, mais c'est qu'il commence à faire chaud ici ! s'écria Stewart qui transpirait abondamment, sa baguette tremblant légèrement d'épuisement.

La dragonne reprit son souffle et tous se dispersèrent comme une nuée d'étourneau, la vitesse de la Disparition leur permettant d'éviter les flammes. Newt réapparut sur la droite du Suédois à museau court et sortit rapidement un pipeau de cuivre d'une de ses poches. Il ne fit aucun bruit lorsqu'il souffla dedans mais la dragonne tourna sa tête vers lui et gronda sourdement.

\- C'est bien ma belle, écoute. Nous ne te voulons pas de mal... murmura Newt en même temps qu'il déposait lentement sa baguette au sol tout en continuant de souffler dans le pipeau.

À une dizaine de mètres sur sa gauche, Percival Graves, qui observait la manœuvre du magizoologiste se retint de pousser un juron. La dragonne, revenue sur quatre pattes, grondait toujours en suivant de son regard intelligent la baguette de Newt. Il laissa sa baguette au sol et cessa de souffler dans l'instrument. La dragonne grognait toujours avec hostilité mais elle n'avait pas ouvert la gueule pour cracher à nouveau des flammes.

\- Tu vois, je suis désarmé maintenant. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal : tu es blessée et je ne souhaite que t'aider, murmura doucement Newt. Mais pour cela, tu dois me laisser m'approcher. Cette aile a l'air brisée...

L'aile de la dragonne tressaillit et plaqua un peu plus l'aile contre son flanc.

\- Je peux la guérir. Mais je ne peux rien faire si tu ne me laisses pas approcher sans me brûler...

Newt attendit quelques instants, tout en continuant de murmurer doucement et de produire des grondements apaisants.

Les dragons sont des animaux beaucoup plus intelligents que ne le croient les sorciers. Il en va de même pour les Pansedefers, bien qu'ils soient un peu plus... benêts que d'autres espèces. La dragonne regarda avec méfiance Newt faire un pas dans sa direction, s'éloignant ainsi de sa baguette et de sa valise laissées derrière lui. Son grondement s'approfondit mais elle ne bougea pas pour autant. Newt fit un autre pas.

Il était fascinant d'observer Scamander interagir avec un dragon, fascinant mais aussi angoissant. Percival éprouvait les deux sentiments à part égale, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Tina ou de Mataoka: si elles n'étaient pas désillusionnées, il aurait pu voir le visage pâle d'anxiété de la première et les yeux et la bouche béants d'admiration de la seconde. La jeune femme était tellement captivée par le dragon et la facilité apparente de Scamander à le calmer qu'elle s'oublia juste un instant et avança d'un pas. Elle écrasa une branche qui claqua sèchement sous sa botte.

La dragonne tressaillit et se retourna vivement vers Mataoka. L'absence apparente de sorcier ne la rassura pas pour autant et en une fraction de seconde, l'enfer se déchaîna.

Les yeux de Mataoka s'écarquillèrent de terreur alors que la dragonne ouvrait la bouche, le feu bleu rayonnant au fond de sa gueule. La baguette de Newt vola dans sa main et il transplana. Mataoka brandit sa baguette. Newt apparut juste derrière le cou de la dragonne. Les flammes heurtèrent le bouclier de Mataoka et son sortilège de Désillusion s'évanouit.

Le magizoologiste, assis juste derrière la tête de la dragonne, enfonça sa baguette entre ses cornes et murmura un sortilège : elle s'affaissa brutalement sous lui, comme morte. Ses jambes serrées contre son cou empêchèrent Newt d'être brutalement désarçonné et il sauta gracieusement au sol. Ses pieds avaient à peine touchés la terre couverte de cendres qu'il fut violemment percuté par ce qu'il devina bien vite être Tina, encore désillusionnée.

\- Newt ! Espèce de... de... Argh ! s'écria-t-elle avant de lui donner un coup dans le bras. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette cascade, à l'instant !? J'ai eu si peur ! Et comment as-tu... ? Avec le dragon... ?

\- C'était sacrément impressionnant, Scamander ! confirma Galahad Stewart derrière eux en sortant sa pipe, l'air de rien. Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?

\- Un simple maléfice de sommeil. La peau de dragon est imperméable aux sortilèges mais l'intérieur des oreilles ne l'est pas.

\- Bien joué, monsieur Scamander, félicita également Graves en jetant négligemment un finite incantatem à Tina qui redevint visible. Que fait-on d'elle maintenant ?

\- Nous ferions mieux de jeter quelques incarcérem tout de suite, répondit Newt. Les Suédois à museau court bénéficient d'une résistance naturelle à la magie et elle devrait se réveiller dans quelques minutes.

Les sorciers avaient tout juste fini de ligoter la dragonne que celle-ci se réveilla, effrayée, énervée et plus qu'un peu vexée de s'être ainsi faite avoir. Indifférent au regard noir qu'elle lui lançait, Newt examinait son aile blessée, tâtant le plus délicatement possible les os brisés.

\- Je n'ai vraiment pas la place de l'accueillir dans ma valise, dit Newt avec regret à Percival Graves qui l'observait avec intérêt pendant que le reste des aurors sécurisaient la zone. Il serait plus facile de dresser des barrières et de rendre temporairement incartable cette partie du parc le temps que je m'occupe d'elle. J'ai encore des contacts avec Harvey Ridgebit, l'un des dragonologistes qui travaillaient avec moi sur les Pansedefers ukrainiens. Il a transformé sa propriété en réserve temporaire le temps que les négociations avec le gouvernement roumain pour la création d'une réserve nationale aboutissent. Il pourra venir la récupérer d'ici une dizaine de jours.

Le contact de Newt arrangea autant Graves que Picquery qui ne voyaient pas bien quoi faire d'un dragon de cette taille à New York, à part pour le transformer en ingrédients et cuirs de protection, ce à quoi Newt s'était fermement opposé.

La présence de la dragonne, si réduite soit-elle, posait cependant de lourds problèmes logistiques. Elle était particulièrement irascible, ce qui était tout à fait compréhensible, rappelait assez souvent Newt, et restait dangereuse même avec les liens qui l'attachaient. Newt, maudit soit son cœur tendre, désirait en plus lui permettre de se promener, ce qui supposait de délier la bête, une mesure déjà à peine concevable sous la supervision du magizoologiste, le seul que la Terreur-Faite-Flammes semblait écouter, mais qui devenait impossible lorsque le sorcier était absent.

En attendant l'arrivée de Harvey Ridgebit, Newt dut emménager temporairement prêt de la dragonne, ce qui n'enchanta guère Percival Graves, qui, lui, ne pouvait abandonner ses fonctions au MACUSA et quitter le Woolworth Building. Mataoka et Tina furent donc temporairement affectées à la protection de Scamander. Une petite cabane fut rapidement construite (merci la Magie), dans laquelle fut placée la valise du magizoologiste, qui allait être la demeure des trois sorciers pour la dizaine de jours à venir.

Il était évident, pour Newt comme pour Graves, qu'il devenait urgent que la Loi Scamander (le magizoologiste avait joliment rougi lorsqu'il avait été informé du nom) soit examinée par la Chambre des Mages et votée dans les plus brefs délais. La nécessité des réserves se faisait de plus en plus sentir et la dernière protégée de Scamander aggravait encore davantage une situation de plus en plus intenable.

C'était sans oublier, bien-sûr, l'épineuse question de qui avait libéré une dragonne Suédoise à museau court en plein milieu de Central Park et pourquoi.

La malveillance de l'acte n'était pas à démontrer : la créature avait été maltraitée et si des doutes devaient persister, son hostilité et sa méfiance envers les humains étaient les preuves évidentes d'interactions conflictuelles, pour le dire poliment. Elle présentait aussi, selon le magizoologiste, une légère atrophie des ailes, signe qu'elle avait été élevée en captivité dans une espace limité où il ne lui avait guère été possible de voler.

Quelqu'un s'était volontairement débarrassé d'elle en plein New York. Était-ce pour réveiller le méfiance de la population sorcière envers les animaux fantastiques, apportant ainsi de l'eau au moulin de ceux qui n'avaient aucun intérêt à ce que le MACUSA protège ce qui représentait pour eux un marché juteux ? Peut-être. C'était en tout cas la seule motivation à laquelle Percival pouvait penser. Une dragonne de cette espèce et de cette taille pouvait rapporter pas mal d'argent au marché noir, que ce soit en tant que reproductrice ou comme source d'ingrédients et de matières premières. Il fallait que sa libération rapporte gros à long terme pour que ses propriétaires illégaux consentent à s'en défaire.

Ce qui vint confirmer l'hypothèse de Graves fut la Une du numéro exceptionnel du New York Ghost, publié en fin d'après-midi le lendemain de l'incident :

 _DRAGON A CENTRAL PARK : LA POLITIQUE COMPLAISANTE DU MACUSA EN CAUSE ?_

 _Nombreux sont les sorciers qui, cette nuit, se sont retrouvés à nouveau plongés dans les heures sombres des événements Grindelwald. Des hurlements monstrueux ont été entendu par plusieurs no-majs, mettant encore une fois en danger le statut du secret. Point d'obscurus cette fois-ci, mais un dragon, libéré en plein milieu de Central Park._

 _Le spécimen, une femelle de Suédois à museau court, nous a-t-on dit au Woolworth Building, a été rapidement maîtrisé par les Aurors et par Newt Scamander, le nouveau chef de l'Ordre de protection des animaux fantastiques. Le communiqué du MACUSA aussi court et sec que d'ordinaire, s'abstient cependant de mentionner qu'un des jeunes aurors affecté auprès de monsieur Scamander en tant qu'aide a été grièvement brûlé dans l'entreprise._

 _Malgré les risques encourus par les aurors qui l'accompagnaient et le danger extrême qu'elle représente pour l'ensemble de la communauté magique internationale, monsieur Scamander s'en est tenu à une gestion laxiste de la créature qui demeure toujours à Central Park._

 _La gestion hasardeuse et bâclée de cette première crise animalière ne laisse rien présager de bon pour la suite de la politique du MACUSA envers les animaux fantastiques. On se demande si cette situation pour le moins rocambolesque, d'un dragon en liberté au cœur de Manhattan, aurait pu avoir lieu sans la complaisance affichée récemment par le MACUSA envers les dangers que représentent les créatures magiques pour notre survie au sein des no-majs._

 _La possible implication émotionnelle d'un des plus hauts fonctionnaires de notre gouvernement, Percival Graves en personne, avec Newt Scamander, connu pour ses prises de positions extrêmes en faveur des animaux fantastiques (parfois même au détriment de ses semblables) laisse malheureusement planer le doute quant au népotisme qui régnerait au sein du Woolworth Building._

Percival aurait pu faire comme Picquery et vitupérer pendant une heure sur le retournement de veste de Brigit Lapapotte et les caprices de cette femme volage qui changeait d'avis comme de chemise dans le seul but de compliquer les missions du MACUSA, mais le dernier article de la journaliste l'inquiétait très sérieusement et aurait aussi inquiété Seraphina si elle n'entretenait pas avec la sorcière une relation de haine, nourrie de longue date depuis les bancs d'Ilvermorny, et qui la rendait aveugle à tout autre chose, elle pourtant si clairvoyante d'ordinaire. À la décharge de Picquery, Lapapotte avait souvent utilisé sa plume dans le seul but de compliquer les missions, non pas du MACUSA dans son ensemble, mais bien de la seule Présidente. Et c'est précisément ce qui attisait les instincts d'auror de Percival.

Lapapotte avait toujours été constante dans ses récriminations contre sa vieille ennemie mais aussi dans son soutien envers le reste des employés du MACUSA. La journaliste était aussi connue pour avoir donné une couverture aux revendications des sorciers Powhatans qui plaidaient pour avoir les mêmes droits que les sorciers venus du continent, mais aussi pour que les animaux bénéficient de ces mêmes droits, notamment le Serpent cornu dont Mataoka s'était faite l'âpre défenseure. Qu'elle opère un revirement aussi soudain qu'extrême était fortement douteux aux yeux de Percival, surtout s'il considérait l'influence que la journaliste avait sur la communauté magique new-yorkaise...

Une petite visite à la journaliste, pour s'assurer, par exemple, de sa bonne santé, ne lui semblait pas une mauvaise idée.

En attendant, Percival espérait que le magizoologiste serait trop occupé pour tomber sur la Une du magasine et lire les accusations virulentes qui s'y étalaient.


End file.
